


Aaron and Emily Series

by LacySilverWolf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 68,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss as they build a friendship and slowly turn it into a relationship that changes their lives more than they could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Birth and Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from fanfiction.net on my account LacytheRomanWerewolf.
> 
> Any who follow me will know that it is a series of one-shots which, admittedly, is confusing to try and keep track of. So, finally, I'm putting it all in one place. Hope no one minds that it's here on AO3, instead of FF.net.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley's left and Hotch doesn't want to stay in an empty house. But with Gideon gone, where will he turn?

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright for all those familiar with me, I sort of made my name on this site with my Don and Jess series for CSI:NY. Well thanks to one very happy reader of both my CSI stories and my Criminal Minds stories I have decided I am going to do a similar series for Criminal Minds. The technical first story for this series was my rewrite for the season five premiere. Now here's how I'm doing this, I am going to start at season three with the episode where Gideon leaves. We all know that one, Emily quits instead of ratting on Hotch and the team, Hotch puts in for a transfer and Hailey leaves him. I am going to work my way through the seasons, every episode, eventually catching up with the current episodes. Oh yeah and the pairing I'll be focusing on will be Hotch and Emily. I'm sure you saw that coming.

Now I want to reassure my CSI:NY readers, I am not ending or abandoning my Don and Jess series. I am still working on it. show is making it hard but I'm doing my best. Now without further delay, here is the beginning of my Aaron and Emily series.  
Unique titles for these series huh? Have fun!

I would like to dedicate this series to hot4cullenmen. You asked and now you've got it!

Disclaimer: Just because I'm starting another series does not mean I'm admitting to anything.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily settled herself on her couch, wrapped in a blanket her father had given her when she was young. A sharp pain stabbed through her head and she reflexively reached up to touch the cut. She wasn't lying when she said to Hotch she was glad to be back. While she willingly quit rather than rat on her new family, she hated the idea of never seeing them again, never working with them again. When Hotch showed up at her place and asked her to come with him, she was all ready to say yes but she also wanted to know that he wanted her back because he trusted her. And she was more then happy to find out just from the way he acted he did. As she got ready to watch some mindless TV, there was a knock on her door. Sighing, Emily uncurled and stood from the couch. She placed the blanket on the couch and headed to the door. For the second time that week, Emily looked through the peephole and saw Hotch. Unlike last time, she didn't even have a small idea on why he was there.

"Hotch," Emily said as she opened the door. "what are you doing here?"

Emily took a moment to take in her boss. He was standing, shoulders slouched, head down, hands in pockets. He looked like someone had just taken...oh no.

"Hotch, why aren't you at home with Jack and Haley?" Emily asked, gently grabbing Hotch's sleeve and pulling him inside.

"They aren't there." Hotch said in a defeated tone Emily had never heard before.

Emily closed the door and leaned back against it. She was really hoping she was wrong with what she was thinking but given the way Hotch looked, she didn't think so.

"She left." Emily said.

"Yeah." Hotch finally lifted his head and looked at Emily. "I'm sorry to show up like this. Normally I'd find Gideon but,"

Emily waved off the rest of Hotch's sentence. "Don't worry about it Hotch. I understand."

"I don't normally go to my agents with personal problems." Hotch said, still trying to explain himself.

Emily placed her hand on Hotch's arm and led him further into her apartment.

"Hotch, you do not need to do this." Emily said. "We're not just your agents, we're also your family. And that's what we're here for."

The two settled on the couch and Emily bundled up her blanket in her lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked quietly.

Hotch shook his head. "Not tonight." he paused. "I don't want go home to an empty house."

Emily nodded. "Say no more. I have a guest room you can use. It's yours whenever you need it."

Hotch once again turned his head to Emily. "Thank you Pren..Emily."

Emily gave him a small smile. "Family Hotch. No thanks needed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch woke up the next morning and after staring at an unfamiliar ceiling for five minutes, everything from the night before started coming back to him. Hailey had taken Jack and left and he somehow found his way to Emily's place. She had let him stay in the guest room with an open invitation to come back whenever he wanted. Sitting up, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He desperately wanted someone to jump out and say it was all a joke or to wake up and have it all be a dream but as he made his way into the bathroom that was connected to the guest room, Hotch took one look in the mirror and knew it wasn't a dream or joke. He had really lost his wife and son. He was about to decide against a shower when he noticed his ready bag sitting just inside the bathroom doorway. He was confused but would question it after his shower.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against the kitchen island as she listened to Hotch move around upstairs. When she heard the shower turn on she figured he found his bag. She also knew that he would ask where it came from. But hey, he shouldn't have left his house keys lying on her coffee table. And really the man slept like a rock sometimes. She had half expected him to wake up when she brought the bag into the room but nothing. He just kept sleeping.

"Morning."

Emily looked up from her inspection of her coffee and found Hotch dressed in a clean suit, though the top two buttons were undone and his tie was in his hand.

"Sleep well?" Emily asked, pouring another cup of coffee and gently pushing it towards Hotch.

"Not really." Hotch admitted. "Um where'd my ready bag come from?"

Emily bit her lip. Though she knew this was coming, she wasn't sure how Hotch would react to her in his house. Or the fact that she called Garcia to get his address.

The tech analyst really didn't sleep.

"I figured you'd want a shower when you woke up so after a call to Garcia I took your keys from the table and made a quick run over to your place." Emily said, figuring the truth was probably best.

Hotch nodded as he sipped his coffee. "You didn't tell Garcia why I was here did you?"

Emily shook her head. "I figured if you want the others to know you'll tell them when you're ready."

"Thank you." Hotch said. "I'm not sure when I'll tell them. Or if."

"Well until you've decided to, I won't say a word." Emily promised.

Hotch drained the last of his coffee and met Emily's eyes. "Do you still want to know what happened?"

"Only if you want to talk about." Emily said. "I won't push. This is your private life and as you pointed out, it's generally Gideon you talk to. I can understand if you're not comfortable talking with anyone else."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you. Maybe not now but at some point."

Emily reached forward and placed her hand over Hotch's. "I'm here when you're ready to listen."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There's the first one. I know Hotch may be OOC given that it's Emily he's talking to but like I said, this is me stepping away from how the writers have their friend/relationship going and doing it my way. Let me know what you think, the flame policy I have is at the bottom of my profile and will always stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! *scans page* Well damn, I can't introduce myself unless you really want me to again. Really? Seriously? OK, I'm Sarah, aka iluvmytv-ugottaproblem. 14, currently in 8th grade and am obsessed with reading and writing. I'm Lacy's *points* editor/spellcheck/publicist. That's all for now!! Kisses~Sarah!!!


	2. Scared to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First case without Gideon and Hotch decides to let someone else in on what's going on with his marriage. Will Hotch share all the details with Emily or is he still not ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, my spelling and grammar were atrocious back when I first started. I apologize for that.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Insomnia is really only good for one thing. Getting writing done. (E/N: Insomniatic Lacy+ computer= 3 stories in my inbox when I get home from school!) That's about it. So next story, their first case without Gideon and Hotch handling Haley being gone. At the end of the episode Hotch let's Morgan know about Haley. Now does he go back to Emily's, still not wanting to be in an empty house or does she help him confront the possibility that Haley really may not be coming home? Or could it be both? And does Hotch tell Emily what led to Haley's leaving? Read and find out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Talk to my editor, she could probably let you know on this. (E/N: Since when did I ever disclaim anything for you?!) *shrugs* It was worth a try.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood in the bullpen debating with herself. She had heard Hotch on the plane telling Morgan about Haley leaving and by the tone in his voice knew he wouldn't be going home tonight. Her debate was whether or not she should remind Hotch about her offer of the use of her guest room or just leave him and see if he comes on his own.

"Yo Prentiss."

Emily turned at Morgan's calling of her name. "Yeah?"

Morgan exchanged a look with JJ and Reid.

"We just called your name three times." Reid said.

Emily cursed. She hoped she hadn't been staring at Hotch's office. "Sorry, lost in thought. What's up?"

"We're gonna grab Garcia then head out for drinks, wanna come?" JJ asked.

Emily bit her lip. If she went out and Hotch showed up at her place she wouldn't be there and she knew there was no way they'd get him to come. Not right now. Before she could come up with a lie, Hotch's voice answered for her.

"Actually I have something I need to talk to Prentiss about." he said, standing in his office doorway.

Emily gave Hotch a confused look before facing the others again. "Sorry guys. Maybe next time."

The others nodded and left. Emily left her jacket and bag at her desk and made her way up to Hotch's office since he had gone back inside. She poked her head inside and knocked on the door.

"Hotch?" Emily said.

Hotch was looking out the window but motioned Emily into the room. Sensing this was going to be a private conversation, Emily stepped in and closed the door.

"How do you think we did today?" Hotch asked.

Emily crossed her arms and walked to Hotch's side. "Without Gideon you mean?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah without Gideon."

Emily nodded as well. "It was different but we still managed to catch our guy so I'd say we did really good. Gideon is going to be missed but we know we can survive without him."

Hotch turned to face Emily and both dropped their arms to their sides.

"I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay over the other night." Hotch said.

Emily shook her head. "Hotch I told you, we're family. You don't need to thank me."

Hotch cleared his throat. "You're right, we are family and if it's ok with you I'd like to talk about what happened with Haley."

Feeling slightly bold, Emily took Hotch's hand and led him over to the couch in his office. Once they were sitting, Emily let his hand go.

"I'm listening." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan stopped Garcia as they walked through back into the bullpen. Morgan had forgotten something and Garcia offered to come with him. After telling Reid and JJ they'd meet them at the bar, the two headed back up to the BAU office. The reason that Morgan had stopped Garcia is because through Hotch's office window, they could see Hotch and Emily standing at the window, facing each other. Morgan had explained why Emily wasn't coming so it was that much of a shock. What was the shock was Emily taking Hotch's hand and leading him to the couch. From Morgan's desk, the two could see Emily and Hotch sit. Emily said something and then while looked at his hands, Hotch started talking.

"What do you think that's about?" Garcia asked quietly.

Morgan frowned. He wasn't sure if Hotch had told anyone else about Haley but from the look on his face and on Emily's face, he'd bet she knew.

"I don't know, baby girl." Morgan said, hating that he was lying to Garcia but it was Hotch's business. "But whatever it is looks pretty serious."

They watched Emily reached out and rub Hotch's shoulder.

"I didn't think Hotch and Em were that close." Garcia said.

"Neither did I." Morgan said. "Come on Mama, Reid and JJ are waiting."

Taking Garcia's hand and giving his boss and friend one more look, Morgan led Garcia out of the bullpen and back to the elevator.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It sounds like she couldn't take the uncertainty of the job any more."

Emily said. "It wasn't anything you did Hotch."

"I could have chosen a safer position." Hotch said. "I could have stayed a lawyer."

Emily nodded. "But you would have been unhappy right? Isn't that why you joined the Bureau? Joined the BAU?"

"But was it worth losing my family?" Hotch asked.

"You haven't lost them Hotch." Emily sighed as Hotch gave her a look. "Ok worst case you get divorced. That doesn't mean you loose them. You'll still get to see Jack. Sure not as often but you'll still see him. And you'll still see Haley."

"Best case?" Hotch asked.

Emily took a breath. "Best case, she takes time to cool down and comes home. But and I hate to look at it this way, has Haley ever done something out of the blue with no real reason?"

Hotch shook his head. "No she hasn't."

Emily could see continuing to talk about this, as much as Hotch needed to was not a good idea right now. Standing up, she motioned for Hotch to do the same.

"Come on, you can stay at my place again." Emily said. "I'll make some food and then you can sleep."

Hotch didn't bother fighting Emily. She went to get her bag and jacket while Hotch grabbed his then the two left the bullpen together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok we've seen Hotch open up to not only Gideon but Dave as well so having him open up to Emily isn't a stretch. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. Okay, now my brain hurts. I'm gonna go lie down before she confuses me more. I've only seen three episodes of Criminal Minds!! And I've studied but that's beside the fact. Kisses~Sarah!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, looking back now, I remember why I loved writing this series so much. Perhaps, as I post it here, I'll be inspired to finish it up over on fanfiction.


	3. Children of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch tries to take the next step by going home to his empty house. But first, he has to apologize to Emily and we all know how good he is at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, my writing has come a long way. I'm actually considering editing these before posting, but I think any editing will take place on fanfiction before here. Sorry!

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok so next up in Aaron and Emily is Children of the Dark. In the last story we saw Hotch open up to Emily about what happened with Haley. In this episode, things are just a bit rocky with Emily and Hotch after their talk about Emily wanting to take Carrie back to Washington. But we also see Hotch on his phone at the end trying to get Haley to let him talk to Jack. Will Emily be upset with what Hotch said to her or will she be the friend she know he needs? Have fun.

Disclaimer: The only thing my writing has gotten me is a bad wrist. Don't mean I'm stopping, but that's all I get out of this.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed to himself as he got ready to head back to the office after the plane landed. Haley had refused to wake Jack and Hotch had finally just given up. As much as he wanted to hear his son's voice, he couldn't fight with Haley anymore.

"You ok?"

Hotch turned at the quiet question and saw Emily. After what he said when she brought up wanting to bring Carrie home, Hotch wasn't sure Emily would want to talk to him.

"Haley wouldn't wake Jack so I could talk to him." Hotch said. "Said if I wanted to I should have called before his bedtime."

Emily nodded but kept her opinion to herself. While Hotch may confide in her, Emily knew they weren't nearly close enough for her to give him her real view on Haley.

"You heading to the office?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "Might as well get the paperwork out of the way now."

"Mind if I ride with you?" Emily asked. "I don't feel like going home yet."

Hotch agreed. He understood that feeling. The two climbed into the SUV that would take them back to the BAU and headed off. For most of the ride they were silent until Hotch cleared his throat.

"Prentiss, I want to apologize for before." Hotch said.

Emily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When you spoke about wanting to bring Carrie back here to DC, I was, well I wasn't exactly nice or supportive." Hotch said. "And I don't want you to think that I think you wouldn't be able to do it."

"That never crossed my mind Hotch." Emily said.

"Good because I think you would make a great mother." Hotch said, giving Emily a small smile.

Emily returned it. "Thank you. I just hope I get the chance."

Hotch stopped at a red light and looked over at Emily. "You will. Just give it time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan sat at his desk and watched as for the third morning, Hotch and Emily arrived together. After what he and Garcia had seen the other night, Morgan was beginning to think that maybe Hotch was staying with Emily rather than his empty house. What really made Morgan curious is why would Hotch be confiding in Emily when not that long ago it seemed like he didn't even trust her?

"Morgan you ok?" Reid asked, snapping Morgan out of his thoughts.

Morgan faced the young genius. "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"You seemed to be watching Prentiss and Hotch with some intensity." Reid said.

"Just thinking kid." Morgan said.

Reid frowned. "You sure?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, let's get to work. Those case reports are not going to write themselves."

Morgan got ready to start his report, still watching Emily and Hotch out of the corner of his eye. The two were standing by Emily's desk talking quietly. Morgan couldn't make out what they were saying but he could tell from their faces it was serious.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Hotch carefully. "You sure you want to go back to your place tonight?"

Hotch nodded. "If Haley and I stay separated I can't avoid living alone forever. It's going to happen at some point."

Emily crossed her arms. "Alright, just remember, you can come back to my place any time."

Hotch risked a small smile. "I'll remember."

Emily returned the smile. A few second later Hotch went to his office while Emily sat at her desk.

"So Prentiss," Morgan said. "what's going on with you and Hotch?"

Emily sighed. She knew this was coming. "We were just talking Morgan."

"Yes but this is the third morning that I've seen you two have come in together." Morgan said as he walked over to Emily's desk and leaned against it. "So gonna tell me the truth?"

"You're curious because Hotch and I entered the office together?" Emily said. "Should I point out how many times you and Garcia come in together?"

Morgan crossed his arms. "This is not about me and Garcia."

"And it's not about me and Hotch either." Emily said. She saw the look on Morgan's face and knew he wasn't giving up. "Look Morgan I'm helping a friend ok?"

Now Morgan was really curious over how protective Emily was being. "Come on Em,"

"Morgan," Emily and Morgan looked up and saw Hotch watching them. "Leave Prentiss alone and get to work."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night Hotch was still sitting at his desk working even though it was long past when the others had gone home.

"Planning on working to the point where you just pass out when you get home?"

Hotch looked up from his work to Emily standing in the doorway.

"That transparent?" Hotch asked.

Emily shrugged as she walked in. "At this point I think only to me, though Morgan is curious on why we keep coming in at the same time in the morning."

"I told you to let me go home to get ready for work." Hotch said.

"And have you get up even earlier then you already do?" Emily shook her head. "You barely sleep as it is Hotch." Emily sat down in one of the guest chairs.

Hotch sighed. "Think it would be any easier just to tell all of them that Haley left and I stay at your place rather than my empty house?"

"I'm sure they'd accept that though they might be confused on why it's me you're staying with." Emily said.

Hotch leaned back in his chair. "I imagine you're a little confused on that too."

Emily looked down at her hands before looking back at Hotch. "I assumed you had your reasons. I mean you've known the others longer, trust them more so I'm sure there's a reason why you choose to come to me."

Hotch nodded. "You're right I have known the others longer. But I don't trust them more. I trust each and every one of you in the same way with the same amount of trust."

Emily frowned. "So why me then?"

"JJ wouldn't have been comfortable with me showing up, the same with Reid. Morgan would have pushed for answers and Gideon was missing at the time." Hotch said. "Of course I didn't figure any of that out until the next morning."

"So you came to me, even if it was subconsciously because you knew I wouldn't push and wouldn't be uncomfortable with you there." Emily said.

"That's the way I figured it, yeah." Hotch said. "You're ok with that right?"

Emily smiled. "Hotch I'm just happy to know you trust me. For the longest time after I joined the team I wasn't sure you did."

Hotch leaned forward, placing his arms on his desk. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you Emily, I was suspicious. It just translated as mistrust."

Emily nodded her understanding. She continued to watch Hotch. "You're not ready to go home are you?"

Hotch sighed. "No I'm not."

"Don't push it Hotch." Emily said. "One step at a time. You will be ready."

"It's not like I'll be welcome much longer." At Emily's confused face Hotch went on. "If Haley and I do get divorced, I'm giving her the house. It's Jack's home, he shouldn't have to move."

Emily stood. "It hasn't come to that yet." she nodded her head towards the office door. "Come on, it's late."

Hotch nodded and stood. After grabbing his jacket he followed Emily from the office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so that ending was not how I planned. Don't worry Hotch will find the courage to go back home. Probably in the next story. Emily's going to help him through this whole thing along with Dave once he joins and Hotch let's him in on things. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. No snarky comments from the peanut gallery today! Kisses~Sarah!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is okay with this twice a week posting. I'd post more but I've got enough on my plate without doing that to myself. Trust me, I'm a master at overworking myself.


	4. Seven Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another step for Hotch might also mean admitting just how much Emily has come to mean to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, I apologize for the bad writing and or grammar. I was a youngin when I wrote this season. *pauses* Well, all of it, actually. Haven't worked on it forever.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright so the next episode is Seven Seconds. The end of this episode is what the story will be focused on. Don't know about you guys but watching Hotch sit there watching Jack kinda brought tears to my eyes. But then I'm a sap when it comes to things like that. Anywho, no real summary for you. That will happen from time to time but have fun anyway.

Disclaimer: Do you really think Hotch would have had to go through the pain of sending Jack away if I owned it?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch walked out of his sister-in-law's house and made his way to his car. He had sat with Jack for about half an hour and Haley let him. After that he tried to talk with Haley but she told him she couldn't yet. Hotch sat in his car and debated with himself. He could either go back to his empty house and finally face that his wife and son weren't coming home or he could find Emily. It scared him but he had really come to rely on Emily since Haley had left. Like he had told her, she was a silent support, only asking questions when she felt he was ok to answer. With that thought running through his head, Hotch made up his mind. He started his car and drove off.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily finished up her last report as her cell rang.

"Prentiss."

"It's Hotch."

Emily sat up straight. "Hey what's up? You ok?"

"I just went to see Jack. He was asleep but,"

Emily nodded. "But what matters is you got to see him. Where are you now?"

She heard Hotch sighed. "Sitting in front of my house."

"You haven't gone in yet?"

"I don't know if I'm going to. You said one step at a time right?"

"I did and at least going there sounds like a very good first step." Emily looked around. "I just finished up my report, want me to meet you there?"

"You're working?"

Emily laughed. "Yeah I wanted to get the case report out of the way so I don't have to think about it come tomorrow."

"Smart."

"I thought as much." Emily paused. "So,"

"Yeah come meet me. Maybe you can get me to at least leave my car."

Emily smiled. "I'll do my best. I'll be there soon."

Hanging up, Emily grabbed her things and made her way out of the office. She climbed into her car and headed off for Hotch's house.

(A/N: Ok I know the Hotch we see might not act this way but look at how much the divorce affected him. He'll be back to the Hotch we all know and love by the end of the story don't worry.)

Driving, Emily wondered if Hotch tried to talk with Hailey while seeing Jack. That could explain the odd note in his voice. Cause Emily knew it wasn't from just being at his house. Arriving at Hotch's place, Emily pulled her car into the driveway next to Hotch's. She could see him looking at her through his car window. Climbing out of her own car, Emily walked around to the driver's side of Hotch's. Hotch had his window down and Emily leaned against the car.

"Didn't take you long." Hotch said.

Emily shrugged. "Traffic isn't really that bad late at night."

Hotch nodded. "This is stupid, I lived in this house for years, I shouldn't be scared to go back in."

"You did live in it for years." Emily said. "But you always had someone to come home to. First Haley then Haley and Jack. Now you're coming home to it being empty where it's just going to be you. It's alright to be scared."

Emily moved as Hotch opened the car door. She gave him a small smile as he stepped out. The two stood leaning against the car for a few minutes just watching the house.

"Now or never." Hotch said almost to himself before pushing off the car.

Emily stayed in place and watched Hotch walk to the front door, pulling out his house keys as he went. He stopped in front of the door and looked over his shoulder at Emily. Taking the sign, Emily made her way to Hotch's side and stood beside him as he slipped his key into the lock and opened the door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A couple of hours later, Emily found herself sitting on the couch in Hotch's house. He had gone in on his own and walked the house before telling Emily she could stay for a bit if she wanted. Seeing he wasn't quite ready to be by himself, Emily had accepted the offer and was now waiting for Hotch to return with a mug of coffee for himself and tea for her. Emily insisted Hotch make decaf for both of them or they'd never sleep.

"It doesn't taste the same." he'd said.

Emily had just waved him off and told him to stop whining.

"You know you're not this mouthy in the office." Hotch said as he handed Emily her tea.

Emily smiled. "Yeah well in the office I'm your subordinate. Here, if I'm not mistaken, I'm your friend."

Hotch nodded. "You are."

"Then I'm allowed to be mouthy." Emily said. "You'll just have to learn to deal with it."

Hotch smirked. "Fine."

Emily watched his smirk vanish as he looked around the living room.

"You gonna be ok tonight?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "I think I will be." he looked at Emily. "Thank you for helping me."

Emily sighed. "Hotch I already told you, we're family. There is no need to thank me. I wasn't going to let you go through this on your own."

Hotch smiled again. "You're a good friend Emily Prentiss."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so again Hotch maybe OOC but it works for my series. You'll just have to please get used to this Hotch. He'll be around for a while. Alright? Good. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Again, nothing from the peanut gallery. :D Kisses~Sarah!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting. It wasn't that I forgot. I was on vacation and then, my last day, I got food poisoning and have been bouncing slowly back. Just an FYI, when you have low blood sugar issues and low iron, not eating anything but bagels and bread for two days will kick you. Hard.


	5. About Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the introduction of David Rossi. Man, does he screw up with JJ. But, we're not touching on that. In Dave's words, Aaron's old best friend needs to meet his new one. The man is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave was hard for me to write at first. Not sure why, he's Italian, I'm Italian. It should have flowed like water over a waterfall. But, it didn't. So, this may read a little rough.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So our first episode with SSA David Rossi. Gotta tell ya I'm a Gideon fan but Dave has grown on me. Right away Dave knows Hotch is separated. Now in the show no one on the team knows. In my series, well Emily knows obviously so I'm gonna have Dave pick up on that and then possibly have the three talk. Cause as shown in my stories outside my series, I like the idea of Dave, Hotch and Emily being a slightly tighter knit group then the rest. After all we've seen that those two are the ones keeping Hotch from falling apart this season. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I dreamed I owned them, does that count?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked out his office window at Emily as Dave mentioned Hotch not telling the team he was separated. Dave followed his gaze.

"Prentiss knows doesn't she?" Dave said.

Hotch nodded. "She's been helping me deal with it." he saw the look on Dave's face. "Not like that Dave. She's who I talk to and the one person who doesn't push for answers when I don't give them."

Dave nodded. "Well then as your former best friend I guess I should get to know you new one."

Hotch crossed his arms. "You'd have to ask Emily about that."

"You called her Emily." Dave pointed out.

"I know." Hotch said. "Because we're talking about her as my friend not as my subordinate. We've established that there is a difference."

"That's smart." Dave said. "Why don't we go ask Emily if she'll join us for drinks."

Hotch smirked. "Fine but on her ground Dave. And don't even think about trying to charm her, I warned her."

Dave mocked frowned. "Take the fun right out of my life."

Hotch led the way out of his office. "To keep Prentiss safe from you? Always."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Forty-five minutes later Emily found herself standing at her kitchen island with Hotch while Dave looked around her living room.

"Ok why is he here again?" Emily asked.

Hotch leaned forward on his hands. "His words? Since he's my old best friend he think he should get to know you, my new one."

Emily gave Hotch a side glance. "You men are so weird."

Hotch smiled. "And Dave takes it to a whole new level." he stood straight. "Come on let's get him a drink before he starts thinking we're talking about him."

"Too late." Dave said over his shoulder as he admired the view from Emily's window.

Emily grabbed three tumblers and followed Hotch. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Hotch and Emily settled on the couch while Dave sat on Emily's recliner. Hotch filled the three tumblers with scotch and handed one to Dave before taking his own. Emily grabbed hers and sat back, watching both men.

"You don't need to profile me Prentiss." Dave said.

"It's Emily." Emily said. "And isn't that what you just did while looking around my place?"

Hotch chuckled. "She got you there Dave."

Dave smiled. "Ok I'll give you that Emily, I did. But you don't have to profile me, just ask what you want to know. Aaron will tell you if I'm lying."

Emily shook her head. "That's ok I like finding things out on my own in my own ways."

Hotch looked at her. "Garcia?"

Emily smiled. "Garcia."

Dave frowned. "The tech girl?"

Hotch smirked at his old friend. "There isn't much that Garcia can't find out."

Dave cleared his throat. "I suddenly feel very exposed."

"As you should." Emily said. "Garcia is one woman you don't want to cross."

"Yeah I'm getting that." Dave said. "So Emily how'd you find out about Hotch being separated?"

Emily looked at Hotch with her eyebrows raised. "Blunt isn't he?"

Hotch nodded. "Should have warned you about that too."

Emily shook her head and looked back at Dave. Feeling Hotch's ok pat on the arm, she started from the beginning. Dave on his part stayed quiet while Emily spoke with an occasional add in from Hotch.

"How are you holding up Aaron?" Dave asked once the two were done.

Hotch took a deep breath. "I'm holding together."

Dave looked at Emily. "He telling the truth?"

Emily smiled. "Yeah he is."

Dave smiled as well and looked back at Hotch. "Is there any chance of you and Haley getting back together?"

"I get the feeling the only that's going to happen is if I leave the BAU." Hotch said.

"And since it's part of who you are," Dave said.

"It's not something I can do." Hotch finished for Dave.

Emily watched Hotch's face and put her hand over Hotch's free one. Dave watched the two as Hotch gave Emily a small smile and squeezed her hand.

'Maybe this divorce isn't so bad.' Dave thought. 'As long as he has her, he'll be just fine.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright this one done. Dave knows and he already sees what we all know is coming. Though I will be evil and tell you, I'm not telling you when it's coming. Hehe. *clears throat* K that was mean. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. She doesn't trust me with secrets anymore. I like to tease people. :) Editing outside is fun! Especially when you've got an iPod and it's kinda nice out. Okay, kisses!~Sarah!!!

It's not that I don't trust you Sarah, I just haven't decided when I'm getting them together yet. *looks at stunned faces on readers* What? It's not like I have everything planned ahead of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop apologizing for my early work. Seriously though, it does get better. I swear.


	6. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Haley is making it nearly impossible for Aaron to keep his temper in check while at the office. And Dave isn't helping much by pestering Emily about her intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge fan of making Dave shove his foot down his throat. It makes me giggle.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So this episode is a little hard to write for. I don't think I'll be bringing up anything from the episode but who knows, something might pop in there. Have fun.

Disclaimer: It is confirmed, I am the proud owner of a fractured wrist. But that's it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat at her desk and watched Hotch argue on the phone in his office. From the way she could tell he was trying to keep calm, she knew he was on the phone with Haley.

"That been happening a lot?"

Emily turned as Dave stood at her side.

"Sadly, yeah." Emily said. "I don't know why but Haley is not making this easy on him."

Dave leaned against Emily's desk and crossed his arms. "I've know Aaron and Haley for a while. Haley's always had it in her head that she can change who Aaron is if she argues with him enough. She figured he'd give in and do what she wanted."

"Did it work?" Emily asked.

Dave shook his head. "Not nearly as often as Haley would have liked. Haley married a very strong-willed man who doesn't like being told what to do."

Emily smiled. "Yeah I've noticed that."

Dave looked around quick and made sure no one was within hearing distance.

"What do you get out of this Prentiss?" Dave asked.

Emily frowned. "What are you talking about Rossi?"

"Helping Aaron through all this. What are you getting out of it?" Dave said.

Emily crossed her arms. "He's my friend, Rossi. I don't want anything out of this other then for Hotch to come out the other side ok."

Dave held up a hand. "Ok Emily, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah you did." Emily said. "But that's ok. I knew at some point someone who knew was going to question why I'm choosing to help my male boss through his separation and possibly divorce."

"Is that why the rest of the team doesn't know that it's you helping him?" Dave asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, we don't want them looking at it the wrong way."

"You do know that you work with the best profilers around right?" Dave said. "They will pick up on it eventually."

"And when they do, we'll tell them." Emily said. "Until then it's between you, me, and Hotch."

Both whipped around with the rest of the bullpen as Hotch slammed his phone down. Emily bit her lip, knowing there were too many people watching for her to go to him. Dave nudged her with his arm.

"Go." he said. "I'll keep the others at bay."

Emily gave Dave a smile and made her way to Hotch's office. She looked at Dave one more time before knocking on the door and making her way in.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he looked up and saw Emily standing just inside his office doorway.

"I take it everyone heard that." Hotch guessed.

Emily nodded and walked in all the way, closing the door. "Yeah but Dave's taking care of them."

Hotch waved his hand at one of the guest chairs and Emily sat down.

"I was supposed to be able to see Jack this weekend and Haley decided she wants to take him to see his grandparents." Hotch explained.

Emily crossed her arms. "That's not right. It's been almost what? Three weeks since you've last had any time with him."

Hotch nodded. "You see the reason for my anger. I tried to get her to let me see him for a few hours but she wouldn't."

Emily sighed. "This is sort of pulling the last straw on any chance of you two getting back together isn't it?"

"It is." Hotch said. "God I hate this. Fighting about when I get to see my own son. The way Haley's acting, she wasn't like this when we were together."

Emily didn't know what to say so she said the only thing she could.

"I am so sorry Hotch. You don't deserve this."

Hotch gave Emily a half smile. "Thank you Emily."

Emily stood up. "Come over tonight. I'll make dinner. Drag Dave along too; I get the feeling the only time that man eats is when we all do together during cases."

Hotch chuckled. "Seven?"

Emily nodded. "Seven."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave huffed at Hotch's side. "I eat just fine."

Hotch smirked. "Don't try and argue with her Dave, it won't get you anywhere."

Dave stuck his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't going to argue." he saw Hotch's raised brow. "Ok maybe a little. But she doesn't need to feed me."

Hotch shook his head and raised his hand to knock. Before he could make contact with the door, it opened. A smirked Emily was on the other side.

"You warned him not to argue right?" Emily said, her question for Hotch.

Hotch nodded. "I did but he's not very good at listening."

"I'm standing right here." Dave said. "Really Em,"

Emily shook her head. "Get your ass in here Rossi. You're gonna eat if Hotch has to hold you down while I shovel the food in."

Dave looked at Hotch for help but the other man was just smiling while shaking his head. Dave sighed and made his way in to the apartment, Hotch right behind him.

"How'd you get him here with him bolting?" Emily asked Hotch as she closed and locked her door.

"I just didn't tell him where we were going until we were here." Hotch said.

Emily smirked again. "Well look at that, Aaron Hotchner does know how to play dirty."

Hotch laughed and followed Emily to where Dave was leaning against the kitchen island.

"So what are we eating?" Dave asked, trying to smother the smile he felt coming while watching the two.

Emily looked at the older man. "Oh now you want to eat?"

Dave threw his hands up. "I'm here, might as well."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So more bonding between not only Emily and Hotch but I threw Dave in there too. Building the group relationship right from the start. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Oh side note, I have a poll on my profile. Go check it out, it has to do with the series. Thanks!

End Transmission

Sarah here! Yay! Dave sees it! Of course, the rest of the team seems about as blind as bats. *looks at Lacy* Punctuation hun. Use it. Kisses~Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what my poor editor had to work with? I was terrible. But, I've gotten better. Thank gods.


	7. Lucky & Penelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble hits close to home as a rift between Morgan and Garcia causes her to go out with a man who is not all he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Morgan and Garcia fighting. Seriously, nothing hurts my shipper heart more. Thankfully, they fix this.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with two episodes I would really love to erase from my memory. Lucky and Penelope. Yes those two. Now since they are two episodes that go together I will be doing one story for them. You'll see me do that for other two-parter episodes. So this one, I would really have loved to have been JJ when she put the bullet in the guy's head who shot our Garcia. I'm sure Morgan wanted to be in JJ's place too. Now I know at the end of the second part, Garcia has that moment thing with Kevin. Well I'll tell you right now, I don't like Kevin. I'm a Morgan/Garcia fan all the way so I am changing that. There will be no relationship with Tech boy and our girl. She's Morgan's and we all know it. That's about all I got for a summary so sit back, picture horrible things for the jerk who shot Garcia and have fun! *looks at last sentence* Maybe I should go see that shrink. (E/N: *pats Lacy's shoulder* probably hun.)

Disclaimer: I may have just said I need to see a shrink, but I'm still in denial about everything else. (E/N: The shrink will help with that.)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily poured out three drinks and carried them into her living room. She handed one to Dave and another to Hotch before taking her seat beside the younger man. Since their first dinner at Emily's place, the three tended to migrate there after cases. It was a comfort for the three.

"Either of you know what's up with Morgan and Garcia?" Dave asked.

Emily nodded, sipping her drink. "Garcia met a guy."

Hotch and Dave both nodded. No more needed to be said. They all knew, even Dave and Hotch, how close Morgan and Garcia were and their feelings weren't exactly a state secret.

"Has he tried to fix it?" Hotch asked.

"I don't think Garcia is willing to talk to him long enough to let him." Emily said. "As it is she refused to call him with updates during this last case."

Dave shook his head. "I know there are rules against it, but maybe we should just lock them in a closet and see what happens."

Emily and Hotch laughed. The three then groaned as Hotch's phone went off.

"We just got off a case." Emily muttered as Hotch stood to take the call.

Dave downed the rest of his drink then saw the look Emily was giving him. "What? Who knows when we'll be back, I'm not gonna leave it sitting here."

Before Emily could say anything, Hotch snapped his phone shut and faced the other two. Both frowned.

"Aaron you look like you've seen a ghost." Dave said, standing.

Emily stood also. "Hotch what is it?"

"Garcia's been attacked." Hotch said. "She was shot."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Yes I know at the beginning of Penelope, Hotch is at the BAU and tells JJ about Garcia but I had to change things around so it would work for the series.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch watched Emily sit with JJ as they waited for news on Garcia. While he knew that Emily had taken a larger role in his life, he was beginning to see that she had done the same in the lives of their teammates as well. It shouldn't have surprised him. Emily was the one who kept reminding him that they were family. Dave and Hotch turned as Morgan finally arrived and explained that he was in church and his phone was off. Shortly after Garcia's surgeon comes up and explains that she'll be just fine. Once Hotch said that he and Dave were returning to the scene and said that they aren't working anything else until the man responsible is caught, he pulled Dave and Emily aside.

"We need to keep an eye on Morgan." Hotch said quietly. "From what you said Emily, he's going to be feeling guilty."

Dave and Emily both nodded.

"I'll watch him until we regroup." Emily said.

"Let Garcia know we're going to get this guy." Dave said.

Emily smiled and nodded before rejoining the others. Dave and Hotch made their way out of the hospital.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Three days later, Emily once again found herself sitting in her living room with Hotch and Dave. Morgan refused to leave Garcia and JJ and Reid were taking turns keeping an eye on him.

"It's like the guy showed up long enough to shoot Garcia and then vanished into the wind." Emily said.

"Let's hope not or Morgan may never leave Garcia alone again." Hotch said.

"I don't think Morgan would have a problem with that." Emily said.

"Might make cases a little harder though." Dave said. "We'd either have to take Garcia everywhere or leave Morgan behind."

"I don't really see Garcia willingly leaving her dungeon." Emily said. "Nor do I see her letting Morgan hover. Even when they're on good terms."

Hotch leaned his head back against the couch. "Hopefully it won't come to that. For the sake of Garcia, Morgan and the team we have to catch this guy."

"And we will." Dave said. "There is no way he's smarter then all of us. We'll get him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into Hotch's office as she hung up her cell. "Morgan is taking Garcia home."

Hotch frowned. "Has she been cleared?" Emily raised a brow. Hotch shook his head. "Never mind. Is he going to stay with her?"

Emily sat down. "If he can convince her. Things are better with them. I think with everything going on, they've pushed aside what happened realizing it doesn't matter any more."

"Good." Hotch looked at his watch. "It's late, you should head home."

Emily nodded. "So should you." she watched something pass over Hotch's face. "Hotch, what is it? What's wrong?"

Hotch sighed and leaned back in his chair, knowing there was no use lying to Emily.

"Haley wants a divorce." Hotch said.

(A/N: I know it's not for two more episodes but I wanted to start the ball rolling on that now. Forgive me?)

Emily was speechless. Almost. "Why?"

"I won't leave the BAU." Hotch said. "And she doesn't want to deal with it any more."

Emily sighed. "Oh Hotch, are ok you?"

Emily winced at how stupid the question was but was surprised when Hotch gave a slight laugh.

"I will be. I hope." Hotch said. "For now I'm just taking it all in." he cleared his throat. "Would you mind if I stayed with you again? Haley moved herself and Jack back to the house today."

Emily nodded. "You don't have to ask Hotch."

"It'll just be for a little while until I find an apartment." Hotch went on almost like he didn't hear Emily.

Emily noticed this and stood up. She walked around to Hotch and placed a hand on his shoulder while leaning against his desk. Hotch looked at her.

"Stop Hotch." Emily said. "I've told you before you can stay as long as you need to."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood with the others while Morgan led Garcia back out of the bullpen after Garcia had a brief talk with Kevin Lynch. All were smiling since they saw the look on Morgan's face as Garcia talked with the other tech.

"Someone's jealous." Emily muttered.

Hotch crossed his arms. "So long as it doesn't cause him to punch the guy, I don't care."

Dave looked at JJ who was standing a bit away from the group looking at the body.

"I'm gonna talk to JJ." Dave said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As Dave left, Reid did as well. Emily and Hotch stood quiet as they watched Dave coax JJ from the area and up to his office.

"Oh great." Hotch groaned.

Emily looked at him. "What?"

Hotch sighed but Emily could see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I've seen that look on Dave's face before." he said.

Emily smirked. "Well looks like things are going to get interesting around here."

Hotch chuckled. "Ready to head out?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah you have everything you'll need?"

"Most of my clothes are in my car." Hotch said. "Anything else I'll go back for once I find an apartment."

Emily patted Hotch's bicep and led the way out of the bullpen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See told ya I wasn't going to let anything happen with tech boy and Garcia. And I know I probably threw people by bringing up the divorce already since it's two episodes away but like I said in my little A/N I wanted to start things with that now cause you know Hotch knew about it before the papers came. Also I know it looks like I've decided on a Rossi/JJ pairing but I'll wait for the poll results. I could easily turn it into a friendship. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Watching "About Face" Reid is scaring me, no matter how much I love him. And this is the first time I've ever seen Emily on TV, not just my head. I now know the difference between Elle and Emily. :) Kisses!~Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I am going to be ignoring Morgan having a wife and kid, should I ever get that far. Denial is strong within me.


	8. True Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily had a hard time with the last case. So Hotch comes up with a rather good idea to help her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to reread the beginning to this one before I could remember what I'd written. Dots have reconnected!

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Strange how tragedy can turn a great young artist into a serial killer. Makes me hope nothing ever happens to my brother cause I'm telling ya, he could end up the same way. The man can draw and is one hell of a writer. He was on here but I don't think he is any more. So Emily's affected by the case. We see that, Dave gets it out of her. Now it's time for Hotch to be the source of comfort. Can he do it? Well what are you asking me for? Read and find out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: While Sex and the City and Craig Ferguson may have melted my brain, I do know I'm not saying it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stood in his office doorway and watched Emily sit at her desk. He had noticed something was wrong with her but didn't want to say anything until they got back to her place. (A/N: Yes yes I know that makes them sound like they're together but let's remember that he hasn't gotten divorced yet.)

"The case got to her." Dave said, scaring Hotch.

"We need to get you a bell." Hotch said. "What did you say?"

Dave nodded at Emily who was ignoring Reid and Morgan messing around. "The case. It got to her more then others have. You should talk to her."

Hotch crossed his arms. "I will but not here. She talks to me about my problems in private and I'll give her the same respect."

"Alright," Dave said. "I'm gonna drag the others out for a drink. You take care of her."

Hotch stayed in his doorway while he watched Dave drag the others out. Morgan tried to get Emily to come along but Dave managed to deter the younger man. Once the others were gone, Hotch ducked quickly into his office to grab his things before making his way to Emily. She looked up from her study of her paperwork as Hotch approached.

"Come on." Hotch said.

Emily frowned. "Where?"

"We're going to get out of here and you're going to talk out what's bothering you." Hotch said.

Emily sighed. "Dave told you."

Hotch nodded. "He didn't have to. I could tell something was wrong but yes he did tell me."

"I'm fine Hotch." Emily said.

"No you're not Emily." Hotch said. "Come on."

Emily sighed again, knowing there was no winning this battle. Hotch stood aside while Emily collected her things then the two made their way to the elevator. Hotch allowed silence to fall over them, knowing Emily needed it. It also gave him time to come up with a way to get Emily to talk about what was bothering her.

"It's not sitting right." Emily said as they walked into her apartment.

Hotch took off his suit jacket. "What's not sitting right?"

Emily leaned against the counter and sighed. "That someone so smart and talented could get pushed so far over the edge."

Hotch placed himself in front of Emily, keeping a distance but still giving support.

"Tragedy effects everyone in different ways." Hotch said, his tone soft.

"It's in all of us isn't it?" Emily asked.

Hotch didn't have to ask what she was talking about. "It is but what makes us different is we know that it's there. We're aware of it while most people aren't."

"That doesn't mean we'd have more control over it." Emily said.

"True." Hotch said. "But it still gives us something."

The two went about their normal routines that they had fallen into during Hotch's stay. While Hotch changed out of his suit in the guest room, he thought about what he could do to help Emily. A smile crossed his face as an idea struck him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as she sat on her couch the next morning. Thankfully it was Saturday and she and Hotch didn't have to work. They were on call but they didn't have to go into the office. That however didn't stop Hotch from leaving shortly after they had finished breakfast. He had told her he had something to do and he'd be back within an hour. He'd even said he'd call her when he was on his way back if it made her feel better.

"Now who's being mouthy?" she'd shot back with.

Looking at her watch, Emily saw it was approaching the hour mark for Hotch to return. As if hearing her thoughts, there was a knock at her door. Depending on how long Hotch would be staying, Emily was considering getting him a key. Emily looked through the peephole and saw Hotch standing there. She also saw a little boy sitting in his arms. No way. Emily opened the door with a smile.

"You stayed within the hour." Emily said.

Hotch smirked. "Cute. Gonna let us in?"

Emily cocked her head. "Depends, gonna tell me who else I'm letting in?"

Hotch looked at who Emily was dubbing Mini Hotch. "Emily Prentiss this is my son Jack Hotchner. Jack this is one of my friends Emily. Can you say hi?"

Jack, with his thumb stuck in his mouth, looked at Emily.

"Hi." he said shyly around his thumb.

Emily smiled. "Hi Jack. Would you like to come in?"

Jack nodded, thumb staying firmly in place. Emily stepped aside and let the two Hotchner men in. Emily could tell this day was about to get interesting.

"So not that I'm not happy to be meeting Jack," Emily said as she watched Hotch place Jack down on the couch. "but why am I meeting Jack?"

Hotch made sure Jack was ok then motioned Emily into the kitchen area.

"Haley has kindly given me weekends with Jack and since you had a hard time with the last case I figured he could come and help cheer you up." Hotch explained.

Emily was a little annoyed that Hotch was only getting weekends with Jack but let it go because she also realized that Hotch was giving up a weekend alone with his son to cheer her up.

"Thank you Hotch." Emily said. "You didn't have to do this."

Hotch shrugged as they walked back over to Jack. "I don't mind and neither does Jack. It was really up to him and when he heard that you were upset he agreed right away."

Emily sat next to Jack. "Is that right Jack? Did you want to come when you heard I was sad?"

Jack nodded, his thumb finally leaving his mouth. "Daddy said you sad. Why you sad Emmy?"

Emily sighed. How to explain this to a two year old? Before Emily could come up with an answer, Hotch did.

"The last bad guy wasn't really bad." Hotch said, using words his son would understand. "But there wasn't anything we could do for him."

Jack seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding. He knelt beside Emily on the couch and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"It ok Emmy." Jack said.

Emily smiled and as she hugged Jack, she met Hotch's eyes.

 _'Thank you.'_ she mouthed.

Hotch nodded and smiled back. He was glad his idea had worked out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat quietly in Hotch's car while he dropped Jack back off. The three had spent Sunday at the park and by the time they left it was too late to drop Emily at her place before taking Jack home. Emily had tried to say she'd take a cab not wanting to cause any problems for Hotch but Hotch had waved her off saying Haley would find out about Hotch staying with her anyway from Jack. Jack loved his new friend 'Emmy' and would tell his mom all about their weekend. Emily was startled out of her thoughts as Hotch's door opened. He got in and shut the door with a sigh.

"How'd it go?" Emily asked.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Remember how warm and welcoming Haley was when you joined the team?"

Emily nodded. "Why do I get the feeling I should have held onto that?"

Hotch sighed again. "You should have. She doesn't hate you but the mistrust is starting to build."

Emily bit her lip. That was what she was afraid of. "I'm sorry Hotch."

Hotch held up his hand. "Don't worry Emily. I knew this would happen but you needed something happy and Jack was more then willing to help."

Emily gave in again. But she did have one more thing to say.

"Thank you for letting me meet Jack, Hotch." she said. "He really did help."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So Emily has met Jack. I know not much interaction with them but what happened was cute. And really who wouldn't feel better after a weekend with that cutie? Alright let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Wow. Lacy sent me this Friday. It's now Monday. Sad. Sorry for taking so long! *waves* See you later! Watching "About Face" ROSSI IS BACK! Kisses!~Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love little Jack. He'll definitely be a big part in this series. Not a huge surprise, as he's Hotch's son.


	9. Birthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch is served his divorce papers. In front of his team. His family. For a such a private man, that can't be easy to handle. But he's got Dave and Em there to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Haley? WTF? At the office, really?

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with another episode I really don't like. Well I don't like the end. It sucks so much that Hotch got his divorce papers right there in front of his whole team. Not that they won't be there for him but it just really sucked. So I know I have an episode tag already up for this episode but that is not going to be for the series. I'm gonna do this one for the series a little different. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I have no snappy sarcastic comment. I think this might be a first.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood shocked next to Dave as Hotch dropped the news and walked out. True she had known about the impending divorce but she didn't think Hailey would have Hotch served at his office of all places.

"Dave," Emily started.

Dave nodded. "Go Em, he's gonna need us both. You go find him and get him to your place and after dealing with the others I'll meet you there."

Emily briefly touched Dave's arm before quickly making her way out of the bullpen the way Hotch had gone. Dave turned to the rest of the team.

"Dave what's going on?" JJ asked.

Dave sighed. "Haley left Hotch some months ago and recently she decided that she can't do it any more."

Morgan frowned. "Can't do what? Be married to Hotch? I know he's not the easiest man to get along with but what about Jack?"

Dave shook his head. "I don't know."

"Why didn't Prentiss seem that shocked?" Reid asked.

Dave knew he was diving into Emily and Hotch's personal business but decided the team needed to know. They could kill him later.

"Emily has been helping Hotch through everything." Dave said. "He was staying with her just after Haley left and then again after Haley asked for the divorce and moved herself and Jack back to the house."

"That's why they were showing up together." Morgan said. "Why didn't they just tell us?"

Dave crossed his arms. "Honestly? They didn't want you seeing it the wrong way. Plus you all know how closed off the two can be."

"What do you mean see it the wrong way?" JJ asked.

"If you heard about a female subordinate helping her male boss through a separation and then divorce what would be the first thing you'd think?" Dave asked.

"That she was being more than just a friend." Reid answered.

Dave nodded. "Exactly."

"That I actually get." Morgan said.

"Is Hotch going to be ok?" JJ asked.

Dave looked over his shoulder where Emily and Hotch and gone. "I hope so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood at the base of the stairs in her apartment and looked up. She had caught up with Hotch in the parking lot and managed to get him back to her place. They had both been silent, something that scared Emily a bit and once they had gotten there, Hotch had gone up to the guest room and hadn't come down. Emily wanted to check on him but knew it would be better to wait for Dave. Emily shook her head and moved to the couch. She really couldn't believe that Haley would have the divorce papers sent to the office. It really wasn't right. Before she could go on mentally cursing Haley, there was a knock at Emily's door and she stood to answer. Thankfully it was Dave.

"How is he?" Dave asked stepping in.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. We got here and he went up to the guest room. I was waiting for you."

Dave nodded. "Let's go."

The two climbed the stairs and walked the short distance down the hall to Emily's guest bedroom. The door wasn't closed but the light wasn't on either.

"You sure he's in there?" Dave asked quietly.

Emily looked at him with a raised brow. "You think he's hiding in the bathroom?"

Dave shrugged. "I can remember hiding in some weird places."

"Weird places for a weird person." Emily muttered as they stood at the guest room door.

Dave looked offended but let is slide as they stood in the doorway of the guest room. They saw Hotch sitting on the bed just looking at the envelope that held his divorce papers.

"It's really over isn't it?" they heard Hotch asked.

The two exchanged a look before entering the room. Emily sat beside Hotch on the bed while Dave dragged the chair from the corner of the room over to sit in front of the two.

"I mean I knew this was coming," Hotch started again. "but getting the papers," he cleared his throat. "it made it very real."

Emily and Dave stayed quiet, for once not sure what to say. They weren't sure how to comfort Hotch. He was in a sense losing his whole family. Something clicked in Emily's head.

"You won't be alone." she said, her voice soft. "I know losing Haley and Jack is painful but you have a whole team, Dave and I included that's going to be there for you through the whole thing." Emily took Hotch's free hand and gave it a squeeze. "You won't be alone." she repeated.

Before Hotch could say anything, they all heard another knock at Emily's door. Emily looked at Dave with a frown.

"Morgan had a feeling Hotch might need more than just us." Dave said. "You get him downstairs, I'll go let the others in."

Emily smiled and nodded as Dave left. She looked back at Hotch.

"Come on, the family's waiting." she said.

Hotch finally looked away from the envelope. "Thank you."

Emily shook her head. "What have I said about that?"

Hotch gave a small smile. "I don't need to thank you because we're family."

Emily stood. "Exactly. Now come on."

Hotch still hesitated. "Emily,"

Emily knelt in front of Hotch. "Aaron," she surprised them both by using his first name. "whether you know it or not you need this. You need not only know but see that you still have people who are there for you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood just outside the guest room listening to Hotch and Emily talk. A genuine smile crossed his face as Emily finally convinced Hotch that he needed to come downstairs. Walking away before he could be caught, Dave knew Hotch would be ok.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Finally. I had to find the right moment for Emily to use Hotch's first name for the first time and I think I got it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Um, not much to rant about here. Love it though!! :) Hasta La Bye Bye Kisses~Sarah!!!!


	10. 3rd Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hard after a rough case, but luckily the team knows how to hold each other up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! A regular update that isn't weeks apart! *pauses* Don't get used to it. Please.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright this is going to be another one that will probably not mention anything about the actual episode. I might bring up Reid given that the kid was killed in front of him but that will probably be it. You may have noticed that since dear Agent Rossi has come he has been watching Emily and Hotch. Yeah that's on purpose. Dave is going to be the one to start 'innocently' pushing Emily and Hotch towards each other once Hotch signs his divorce papers. So on with the  
story. Have fun!

Oh and my poll is going to close Friday. I'll let you know in the story following the close what the results are.

Disclaimer: *looking around* I had note cards around here with snappy comebacks. *lifts random objects* Damnit where are they?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked at Emily as she let out a sigh. The team had decided after the last case they needed a team night. So they were currently at a local bar. Morgan and Garcia were trying to cheer Reid up, JJ was kicking Dave's ass at darts and Emily and Hotch were sitting at the table watching over their family.

"You ok?" Hotch asked.

"Just wondering how long it's going to take for that haunted look to leave Reid's eyes this time." Emily said. "The one caused by Gideon leaving was just starting to fade."

Hotch looked over at Reid and saw the look that Emily was talking about. They had all had that look at one point and it did take a while to fade. Lately it seemed like Reid was taking the most hits when it came to that look.

"He's got us." Hotch said. "And we'll help him."

"Is it wrong to want to strangle Gideon for leaving Reid like that?" Emily asked. "For leaving all of us like that?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, as much as I think I understand why Jason left, I know there were many ways he could have gone about doing it that wouldn't have hurt us. And I am still very angry with him for not choosing one of those ways."

Emily looked sideways at Hotch. "You're good at hiding it."

Hotch gave a small smile. "Not really, I've just had other things to focus on."

Emily nodded. "Not to put a cloud over this charming conversation but," she bit her lip, not sure if she should ask.

Hotch seemed to know what she was going to say and sighed as he leaned forward on the table. "No I haven't signed them yet. I can't quite bring myself to do it."

Emily placed a comforting hand on Hotch's arm. "Remember what I said."

Hotch nodded. "One step at a time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sighed as JJ once again beat him at darts. "Ok that's it, no more. I'm gonna owe you my next pay check at this rate."

JJ laughed. "I guess I should have warned you I basically grew up playing darts."

Dave cocked a brow. "Yeah that would have been nice."

JJ shook her head and went to speak when she caught sight of Hotch and Emily over Dave's shoulder. Dave followed JJ's gaze.

"How's he holding up?" JJ asked.

Dave crossed his arms. "As well as we can expect. Emily's really become his pillar through this whole thing."

JJ looked back at Dave. "Think either of them will take advantage of that?"

Dave shook his head. "Not a chance. Hotch is too strung up on losing Haley and Jack to even consider it and Emily wouldn't put him in that position. No for now they're good just the way they are."

JJ frowned. "For now?"

Dave looked at JJ with a smile. "Whatever is growing between them, this is just the beginning."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned her head back as Hotch drove them back to her place.

"I forgot to tell you something." Hotch said.

Emily turned her head. "What's that?"

"I managed to find an apartment." Hotch said. "I should be able to move in in a week or two."

"Need any help?" Emily asked. "I'm sure the team would be happy to pitch in."

"Well I really don't have that much stuff. I'm going to have to buy furniture." Hotch said. "But I wouldn't mind the help when it comes time to putting things together."

Emily smirked. "Give Morgan a chance to show off his muscles."

Hotch laughed. "Guess Garcia's going to have to be there too."

"You'll be her hero." Emily laughed.

"Speaking of those two, any idea how they're doing after the shooting and everything before?" Hotch asked.

Emily adjusted herself in her seat so she was facing Hotch a bit more. "From what little JJ and I have managed to get out of Garcia, things seem to be going well. That tech guy Kevin Lynch tried to ask her out a few times but Garcia seems to think Morgan's made it clear to Kevin that Garcia isn't on the market."

Hotch shook his head. "Maybe Dave's right. We should just lock them in a closet."

"As long as you make sure there's camera in there." Emily said. "Cause that would be one hell of a show."

Hotch barely contained a snort of amusement. "While it may be, it's not a show I'd want to see."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan looked at Reid as he and Garcia dropped the younger man off.

"You sure you're going to be ok kid?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded. "I think so. Thanks for tonight guys."

Garcia hugged Reid. "No need to thank us. That's what we're here for. As Emily likes to say, we're family."

Reid smiled and walked away. Morgan and Garcia climbed back into Morgan's car.

"Think he'll really be ok?" Garcia asked.

Morgan took Garcia's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Give him time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so that wasn't just focused on Hotch and Emily but I like throwing the team in every once in a while. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE! kay, the reason I'm caps locking, I LOVE THE GARCIA/MORGAN PAIRING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry. *rubs neck* Oh and Lacy, Hun, losing isn't spelled loosing. Kisses~Sarah!!! *runs for life*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad writing. Such bad writing. I'm driving myself crazy.


	11. Limelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch is finally moving into his own place. And what better way to move in then with the help from the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a really fun episode to write. Not long, but it worked.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright so who thinks if Hotch had less control over his temper he would have smacked Dave in the head? Yeah me too. Not sure where this one is going...oh wait yes I do. *see curious faces* You're just gonna have to read and find out. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I'm writing this at 3:05 in the morning, do you really think I can come up with something that will sound good?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked around Hotch's new apartment. He has asked her to come and see it. She wasn't sure why but wasn't about to say no.

"So what do you think?" Hotch asked from the apartment doorway.

Emily turned while standing in the middle of the living room. "It's great Hotch."

The apartment was a nice size two bedroom just big enough for Hotch and Jack when the young boy came to stay.

"Think Jack will like it here?" Hotch asked stepping in and closing the door.

Emily glanced around. "I know he'll love it. Though the place really doesn't matter as long as he gets to spend time with you."

Hotch smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Emily said. "So when are you officially moving in?"

Hotch's smile turned into a smirk. "Anxious to get rid of me Emily?"

Emily laughed. "Hardly, it's going to take forever to get used to not living with someone again."

Hotch scratched the back of his head. "I know the feeling. Well as long as we don't have a case, I was considering next Friday."

"You'll have furniture and everything by then?" Emily asked.

"Internet Prentiss." Hotch teased.

Emily shook her head with a smile. "How could I forget?"

"Still think the team will want to help?" Hotch asked.

"Of course." Emily said. "Just let them know the date and time and they'll be here probably before you're ready for them." she paused. "You still mad at Dave?"

Hotch shook his head. "I wasn't angry. I was frustrated with him. But not anymore. I understand why he was acting the way he was."

"Good." Emily said. "Last thing I want anyone on the team to have to do is deal with you two butting heads."

Hotch smirked. "You're just saying that because you spend the most time with us."

Emily returned the smirk. "You've heard of self-preservation right?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan got out of the SUV with Reid, JJ, Garcia and Dave.

"Nice place." he said looking at Hotch's new apartment building.

"Where's Emily?" Garcia asked.

Dave tucked his sunglasses in his pocket. "She's already here."

"How did she already know?" JJ asked.

"Hotch told me." Emily said.

They all jumped, not having seen Emily standing just inside the building's doorway.

"And Hotch says I need a bell." Dave said. "How is he?"

Emily let the others walk by before answering Dave. "He's doing good. Jack's coming over tomorrow so I think that's helping."

The two made their way in. "How do you know Jack's coming?"

Emily cleared her throat. "I was here when Haley stopped by to make sure this place was ok for Jack to stay."

Dave shook his head. "She just can't give the guy a break." he gave Emily a sideways glance. "What was her reaction to you?"

"Not good." Emily said. "I've hard warmer encounters with my mother."

"Well it's not like she has any right to be upset with Hotch for having another woman around in any context." Dave said. "She gave that right up when she filed for divorce."

"I just don't want to be the cause of bad blood between them." Emily admitted.

Dave gently grabbed Emily's arm just before Hotch's door. "With or without you being there for Aaron, there is going to be bad blood Em. It's a divorce. Sometimes it can't be helped. So don't blame yourself."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Dave."

Dave nodded. "You're welcome. Now let's get inside before they others drive Hotch to shoot them."

Emily laughed and opened Hotch's door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sat back and watched his team, his family as they all ate the pizza that had been purchased for dinner. With everyone there it hadn't taken long to get everything put together and where Hotch wanted it. The highlight of the day was when Reid was for some reason no one really knows looking in the closet of the master bedroom, Dave and Morgan had been carrying the dresser in and had placed it down in front of the closet door. Reid was stuck for about twenty minutes before anyone noticed. In fact Reid was still glaring at the two older men who trapped him.

"Come on kid, we didn't do it on purpose." Morgan said, though the smile on his face counteracted any honesty in his voice.

"Yeah if we were going to trap anyone in a closet," Dave said. "it would be Morgan."

Everyone, even Hotch started laughing as Morgan looked at Dave.

"Why me?" Morgan asked.

"Oh don't ask that question Morgan." Hotch said. "The man could come up with a whole list of things."

"I don't know Hotch, I think I'd like to see what Dave could come up with."JJ said. "Heck we could all chip in."

Morgan turned to look at the blonde across from him. "JJ." she just shrugged and he turned to the blonde next to him. "Pen, come on help me."

Garcia smiled. "Sorry, my brave warrior but I cannot help."

Emily snickered from Hotch's side. "Even Garcia's turning on you Morgan."

Morgan tried to plead with Garcia. "Babygirl,"

Garcia laughed and kiss Morgan on the cheek but was still shaking her head. This caused a new round of laughter for the group. Both Emily and Dave, even while laughing watched Hotch and were happy to see him finally coming out of the shell the divorce had stuck him in. He'd be ok, they knew it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok bad placement on my part for this one since in the next episode he signs the divorce papers but I already have that one planned in my head and this needed to come first. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. Yeah, and I get this at 4:06, freaking sound asleep. Thank God I don't check my e-mail before school. :)Adios los muchachos!! kisses~Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must stop twitching at the bad writing. It'll get better, I have proof!


	12. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did it. He signed the papers. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE WHEN HOTCH IS SAD!!!

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with yet another ending I hate. There are quite a few as you will find out. Hotch has signed his divorce papers. Now if I followed the normal track for what I have been doing he'd go right to Emily or she'd somehow know and go to him. But not this time. You'll see. Have fun.

Ah also, that beginning scene with Dave, Garcia and Lynch? Not happening. Neither does the end where Lynch is waiting in Dave's office. Morgan/Garcia fan remember? Lynch does not exist in my happy world. (E/N: *whispers to random bystander* That happy world scares me sometimes, even when I agree with it.)

Disclaimer: Seriously, no.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily finally finished her report and was ready to head home for the night. Seeing Hotch was still in his office, where he hadn't moved from since the team returned, Emily decided to go check on him.

"Hey Hotch, I'm heading out, you planning on leaving tonight?" Emily said, sticking her head into Hotch's office. 

Emily figured she surprised Hotch because before he could put on his Agent Hotchner mask, Emily caught a glimpse of something else.

"Yeah I'll be leaving as soon as I finish a few more files." Hotch said.

Emily stepped in all the way with a frown. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Prentiss." Hotch said. "Just tired."

Hotch could tell Emily didn't believe him but she nodded none the less.

"Alright, well try to get home before midnight." Emily said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hotch gave a nod of his own. "Tomorrow."

He waited a reasonable amount of time for Emily to leave the building before dropping his mask and leaning back in his chair. The silence that started to settle was broken by his cell telling him he had an incoming text. Checking his phone, Hotch saw the text was from Emily.

_'I know you're not fine.'_ it read. _'Remember you can call me or Dave if you need to.'_

Hotch shook his head with a small smile. He should have known she would see right through him. But, he looked at the papers on the corner of his desk, this he wanted to try and get through alone. Figuring he wasn't going to get any more work done after staring at the same line for half an hour, Hotch decided to follow Emily's example and head home for the night. Looking at the corner of his desk again, Hotch also decided that he would drop the papers in the mail along the way.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Could you tell what was wrong?" Dave asked as he watched Emily cook.

Though Hotch had bowed out of the three's weekly dinner on the plane, Dave and Emily agreed they needed to talk about the man.

Emily shook her head. "No that impenetrable mask of his went up before I could really see anything."

Dave thought for a moment. "Maybe he finally signed the divorce papers."

"But why would he hide that?" Emily asked. "He's told me everything else."

"Maybe he's trying to work this out on his own." Dave said.

Emily sighed. "Well I sent him a text reminding him to call you or me if he needs to."

"He'll call Em." Dave said. "When he's ready he'll call."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sat himself at his dining room table and sighed. He had just gotten home after dropping the divorce papers at the post office. Haley would get them in a day or two and within a week it would be finalized. As soon as they thought finished it really hit Hotch. Within a week he was losing his wife and son. As the thought continued to run through his head, Hotch knew he couldn't handle this alone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave looked at Emily as she sighed for the fourth time in five minutes.

"Keep that up and I'm gonna start to think I'm bad company." Dave commented.

Emily cringed. "Sorry Dave. I'm just,"

Dave nodded. "Worried about Aaron. I get it." he sipped his drink. "But you have to remember that even with all you've helped Aaron through, he still isn't used to having help. Having someone to turn to who wants to help."

Emily sipped her own drink. "One thing all three of us have in common."

Dave nodded his agreement with an inward smirk. That trait alone is probably what drew the three to each other. Before he could say that however there was a knock on Emily's door. Emily placed her drink on the kitchen island and walked to the door.

"It's Hotch." Emily said after looking through the peephole.

Dave stood. "Told ya."

Emily gave him a look before opening the door. Neither Dave or Emily were prepared for the Hotch on the other side. Their normally hard boss was gone. Left was a man that could only be described with one word. Broken.

"Ho-" Emily caught herself. This was not a boss/subordinate moment. "Aaron."

Hotch didn't raise his head as he spoke. "Can I come in?"

Emily moved aside. "Of course.

Dave stayed by the kitchen counter as Hotch walked in. In all the years Dave had known Hotch he had never seen the younger man like this. Looking at Hotch's slumped posture that just screamed defeat, it was enough to make Dave want to go knock some sense into Haley. To drag her back and show her what she had done to Hotch.

"Aaron what happened?" Dave asked though he had a pretty good idea.

Hotch didn't act surprised that Dave was there. He knew the older man would be.

"I signed them." Hotch said, his voice just above a whisper.

"The divorce papers?" Emily asked, coming up beside Hotch.

Hotch nodded. "Put them in the mail on my way home."

"Come sit down Aaron." Emily said, placing a hand on his arm.

Hotch allowed Emily to lead him to the couch and the two along with Dave took up their normal seats.

"I've lost them." Hotch said.

Dave leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "You have not lost them Aaron. At least not Jack. Haley is not going to keep Jack away from you and even if she tries there isn't a person who knows you, who knows how much you love that little boy that would let her."

"I've still lost my wife." Hotch said.

"You admitted yourself that Haley wanted you to give up the BAU. Give up who you are." Dave said. "If you had done that, you would have ended up here anyway."

"So this is for the best." Hotch said, finally looking up. Only he didn't look at Dave, who had been talking to him, he looked at Emily.

Emily nodded. "It's saving you and Haley from the pain of fighting further. And it's saving Jack from ever having to remember the two of you fighting. You don't really want Jack to remember that do you?"

Hotch shook his head. "No I don't. No child should have to remember their parents fighting." he sighed and sat back, running a hand through his hair. "It's gonna take some getting used to."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave shrugged on his jacket as Emily opened her apartment door for him.

"You gonna let him stay the night?" Dave asked, referring to Hotch who was sitting on the couch staring out the window.

Emily looked at Hotch over her shoulder before looking back at Dave. "If he wants. I have a feeling it might be best."

Dave nodded. "Alright then I'll see you both at work. Take care of him Em."

Emily smiled. "I will, night Dave."

Dave walked out and Emily closed the door. She turned back to Hotch and wasn't surprised to see he still hadn't moved. After Dave and Emily had managed to get some food in him, he hadn't said much and hadn't moved from the couch. With a sigh Emily made her way over.

"Aaron," she said quietly. "you in there?"

Hotch finally broke his stare and looked at Emily. "I'm here."

Emily sat next to Hotch and curled her legs under herself. "You gonna head home or you wanna stay here?"

Hotch exhaled. "Ah I hadn't really thought about that yet. Are you going to bed?"

Emily shook her head. "No not yet. I want to make sure you're ok first."

"I'm getting there." Hotch said. "I tried to handle this on my own but when I got home and thought about how long it would take Haley to get the papers and for the divorce to be final,"

"It all just hit you." Emily finished. "Dave figured you'd be trying to handle it alone."

Hotch looked back at Emily just as she yawned. He glanced at his watch quickly and winced at how late it was.

"I should go." Hotch said.

Emily hesitated. "You sure?"

Hotch nodded and the two stood. "Yeah I'll be ok."

They walked to the door and just as Hotch was about to open it, Emily said his name. He turned to face her and after hesitating again for a second, Emily stepped forward and hugged Hotch. Hotch was surprised but welcomed the comfort his friend was offering, and returned the hug.

"You will be ok." Emily said, her voice slightly muffled given her face was against Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch didn't say anything but knew Emily was right. He would be ok.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright that's done though again it didn't quite end the way I wanted. *shrugs* It happens a lot but the stories that don't end the way I want are generally the best. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands, well nailed more like it after it tried to run away again and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Stomach ache. I hate it when Japanese food hates me. Ugh *rolls onto stomach* that's better. Okay so, very very sad Hotch. Poor baby. *kisses air* I've only seen like 5 episodes of Criminal Minds. :) I think that's a record. I wasn't able to make it that far watching Stargate SG-1. This is a cop show and holds my attention. That's Sci-Fi and doesn't really do it for me. Okay, stopping my rant. Adios! Kisses~Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now that I screamed at you in the opening notes, I can't believe Thomas got fired from the show. I mean, I don't watch it any more, not once Em left, but seriously. What is CM without Hotch?


	13. A Higher Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch takes time to explain things to Jack about what's happening with his parents and turns his father/son weekend into bonding time with Dave and Emily. And Dave decides to keep his lips sealed about his own personal relationship while plotting to push Aaron and Emily just a little further with theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave likes butting in on Hotch's life. Sadly, Emily gets stuck in there, as well. But it's the kind of thing I love writing the most. That and Dave getting in trouble.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok another teary moment for me when Hotch is telling Dave what happened with Jack. That kid is definitely taking after his father. In this, Emily and Hotch both need someone to lean on and Dave starts his role as matchmaker. I know it seems a bit soon but he's not actually going to do anything yet. He's..oh you'll see. Have fun.

Disclaimer: No sleep + long day at work = well, this.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood from her seat after they broke to their separate corners. She headed over to Dave.

"Hey," she said sitting across from him. "you know Morgan's just being a pain right?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah I know but that's not why you came over here."

Emily smirked. "That obvious?"

Dave laughed. "Only to me since you, Hotch and I spend so much time together."

Emily nodded. "Where is he Dave?"

"He went to go explain things to Jack." Dave said. "He wants Jack to understand as best as the little guy can what's going on."

Emily felt her heart clench for Hotch. That was not going to be an easy conversation.

"Is he going to join us after?" Emily asked.

Dave sighed. "I tried to talk him out of coming but he insisted."

"Cause he knows you and I will make sure his head stays where it's supposed to be until the case is over." Emily said.

"That we will." Dave agreed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave let silence settle between himself and Hotch for a moment before speaking again.

"When do you get Jack next?" Dave asked.

"This weekend." Hotch said. "Why?"

Dave shot a glance over at Emily who had fallen into silence as well and was staring out the window.

"Feel like sharing your weekend?" Dave asked looking back at Hotch.

Hotch gave Emily a quick look before nodding to Dave. "Why don't you come too? I know Jack would love to see his Uncle Dave."

Dave smiled. "Be glad to. Now go let Em know she's going to have company this weekend."

Dave watched Hotch stand and walk over to Emily. Profiling within the team was something they openly didn't agree to but it was known the whole team did it and that exactly what Dave found himself doing as he watched Hotch and Emily talk. Since rejoining the team Dave often found himself watching the two. Watching how they worked together, watching how they act when the three would hang out after work. Dave could see the emotional bound that had formed and continued to build between the two people he now considered to be his best friends. That thought in mind, something started forming in Dave's head.

_(E/N: Dave's head is a place I wouldn't want something forming in.) (A/N: Sarah I know what you mean.)_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as she opened her apartment door Saturday morning and immediately had a very hyper two and a half year old clinging to her legs. She looked down and saw a smile.

"Hi Emmy." Jack said.

Emily reached down and picked Jack up. "Well hello there Jack. How are you?"

Jack hugged Emily around the neck. "I'm good."

Emily looked at Hotch who was smiling at the two.

"He was very excited to learn we'd be coming to see you." Hotch said.

"That makes two of us." Emily moved aside to let Hotch in. "Do you happen to know when Dave will be gracing us with his presence?"

Jack popped his head up off Emily's shoulder. "Uncle Dave?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah buddy. He said he'd be here around two. He was meeting JJ for lunch first."

Emily cocked a brow. "Just what is going on with those two?" _(E/N: *giggles*)_

Hotch shrugged. "I have no idea. Dave is being unusually tight lipped about it."

Emily put Jack down and the young boy ran over to the window to look out. 

"JJ is too." Emily said. "Garcia and I can't get anything out of her."

Hotch leaned against the kitchen island. "They'll tell us when they're ready." he watched Jack. "How are you doing?"

Emily leaned against the island next to Hotch and watched Jack as well. "I'm ok. This last case just really made me wonder if we're helping at all."

Hotch turned towards Emily. "Think of it this way, every murderer we bring in makes the world that much safer for Jack and other kids like him."

Emily looked at Hotch. "Is that why you do this?"

Hotch nodded. "It is. Well now it is, when I first started I did it because I was good at it but once Jack was born he became the reason I get up every day. The reason I continue to work hard and bring down every serial killer we come across."

Emily looked back at Jack who was laughing at the birds flying by Emily's window.

"I think I can do that." Emily said. "Making the world safer for Jack definitely sounds like a good reason for what we do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few hours later it was Dave standing in the kitchen with Hotch watching Emily sit on the couch with Jack, reading. It was time for Jack's nap and the small boy had been very vocal about Emily reading to him. Emily had been happy to read to him.

"So," Dave started. "you two doing better?"

Hotch nodded. "We are. Spending time with Jack is helping us both and I gave Emily a new outlook on our jobs."

Dave smiled. "That's good to hear."

The two stopped talking as Emily stood from the couch and covered Jack with a blanket.

"He's out." Emily said joining the two. "I do believe Aaron Hotchner that you passed your ability to fight sleep as long as possible onto your son."

Dave grinned. "I told you he was just like you."

Hotch smirked. "Why do I feel ganged up on all of a sudden?"

"Because the one person who's usually on your side is on the couch asleep." Dave said as Emily giggled.

"Thanks guys." Hotch said though a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Hotch couldn't deny he had become a much more expressive person since he started spending time with Dave and Emily outside work. Normally he only let things show when he was with Jack but there was something about the two in front of him that made it easier.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave laughed as he flipped Jack over his shoulder and set the small boy down on the couch. Jack giggled and Dave sat down beside him.

"So Jack, what do you think of Emily?" Dave asked. He knew it wasn't exactly right to fish info from Jack but Dave could live with it.

Jack brightened at the mention of Emily. "Emmy great. She fun an' pretty."

Dave smiled. "So you like it when your dad brings you to see her?"

Jack nodded. "Uh huh."

"What do you like best?" Dave asked.

Jack thought as seriously as a two and a half year old could. "Daddy smiles more."

Dave had noticed that but he just wanted to double check.

"Your dad smiles more when you guys are with Emily?" he asked.

Jack nodded again. "Yup."

Dave tucked that away for future use. Both turned when they heard laughter coming from the kitchen where Hotch insisted on helping Emily make dinner for the four. Emily was the one laughing because Hotch by the looks of it had splattered dinner all over himself. Dave and Jack smiled.

"Need some help Hotch?" Dave asked as Jack started giggling.

Hotch glared at his friend. "No Emily and I have it." he turned his glare on Emily. "Are you done?"

Emily held up a hand as she calmed herself. "I warned you to turn the mixer up slowly."

Hotch fought the smile he felt coming. "Ha ha, very funny. Now help me clean up so we can finish."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Little Jack to the rescue. And how many of you can picture Hotch just standing there with food splatter all over himself? Yeah me too. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I feel better, and Hotch covered in food, that's hilarious. I'm eating rice and drinking water, and my stomach is finally settling. Happy now! Happy B-day Peter!(Lacy and Simi's brother) Kisses~Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad writing. Bad writing! It gets better in season four, I swear. At least, I think it does. I promise!


	14. Elephant's Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's official, Hotch is divorced. And Haley's still not making things easy on him. Add on Reid acting like Gideon, and Hotch really doesn't have the patience for any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the few in my early writing that didn't make me cringe to reread it. I'll probably sing a different tune later.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok this time I really have no idea where this story is going. We're approaching the end of season three and I know I'm being really mean and not telling you all when I plan on getting Hotch and Emily together. I will tell you this, it will be during season four. Let's see if you guys can guess which one. Have fun!

Disclaimer: *in Russian accent* You see story, you see show, now see difference. *normal voice* Thank you Twitch for the help on the disclaimer. (E/N: *falls on floor laughing*)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against the counter in Hotch's kitchen as Hotch prepared dinner. It was becoming ritual for the two. Almost every night of the week they'd have dinner together at either his place or hers. A couple of nights Dave would join them and at least once a week the whole team would get together.

"Think Reid's going to be ok?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "I think so. He's taking the right steps towards getting better and it's doing him good."

"So you connected the dots too on why he was late." Emily said.

"I did." Hotch said. "But I didn't call him on it. I'm just glad he's finally dealing with it."

Emily crossed her arms. "He actually had me scared when he handed me his gun and went up to Owen unarmed."

"He reminded me a little too much of Gideon with that move." Hotch said. "But I think that what he did was as much for Owen's sake as it was his own."

_(E/N: We really cannot have that boy channeling Gideon at some moments in time.)_

Emily frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hotch checked dinner quickly then turned his attention completely to Emily.

"Reid pointed out that if Owen had died he would have been the second kid killed in front of him." Hotch said. "And from Reid's reaction I don't think he would have been able to handle it a second time. It just might have broke him."

Emily blew out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh wow, I didn't even think about that."

"Neither did I." Hotch admitted. "At least not until Reid put the pieces in front of me. Then they just sort of came together."

"I know we're all affected by this job," Emily said. "I just don't think we realize how much until cases like this."

Hotch caught Emily's gaze. "Yes but as you point out, that's why we have each other. To get through cases like this."

Emily smiled. "Ah so you have been listening to me."

Hotch laughed. "After the fourth or fifth time it stuck."

Emily shook her head. "Well at least it stuck. Finally."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A couple hours later, Hotch and Emily sat on his couch watching one of the many crime shows on TV. It was Emily's idea, not Hotch's.

"I don't get why you watch this." Hotch said about half way through the show they had on.

"It's fun to figure out who the killer is then make fun of all the mistakes the rest of the time." Emily explained.

Hotch shook his head with a smile. "You are so weird."

Emily smiled at him. "Yeah but would you really want me any other way?"

Hotch just shook his head again. "Go back to your show."

Before Emily could get back into it, there was a knock at Hotch's door. Hotch motioned to the TV again before standing and going to answer the door. On the other side was Haley.

"Hi." she said.

Hotch cleared his throat and was suddenly grateful the couch couldn't be seen from the door. The last time Haley had seen Emily at his place, the room had dropped ten degrees.

"Hi." Hotch said. "What are you doing here and where's Jack?"

Haley crossed her arms over her stomach. "Jack's at my mom's. I'm here because my lawyer called me today. The paperwork went through."

Hotch frowned. "And you felt the need to tell me that in person?"

Haley got defensive. "No I wanted to talk to you about how it's going to work with Jack."

Hotch sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. "Not tonight Haley."

"Then when Aaron?" Haley asked.

"I'll call you in the morning." Hotch said.

Haley sighed and threw her hands up in a defeated gesture. "Fine. I have work so call me after five."

Hotch nodded and went back into his apartment. He turned back to Emily and saw her watching him. Though instead of the pity he expected to see he saw concern.

"Everything ok?" Emily asked.

Hotch rejoined her on the couch and told her what Haley said.

"Why couldn't she just tell you over the phone?" Emily asked the same thing as Hotch had.

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know but she's going to have no choice. I'm going to call her tomorrow to talk things out. I don't think I can do it in person."

Emily didn't say anything. There really wasn't anything she could. So she just gently patted Hotch's arm and turned back to her show.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once again Dave found himself watching Hotch talk on the phone from Emily's desk.

"He and Haley are talking about when Hotch gets to see Jack." Emily had explained.

Thankfully it was after quitting time so only Emily and Dave were still in the bullpen.

"I think we're going to have to do some damage control after this." Dave said as they watched Hotch get frustrated.

Emily nodded. "If we can get him out of his office."

"Leave that to me." Dave said.

Emily gave Dave a look. "Try not to do more damage."

Dave smirked. "Ye of little faith, Miss Prentiss."

"Ok I know I barely know Haley but right now I'm not liking her that much." Emily said as they watched Hotch stop speaking what they assumed was mid-sentence for the third time.

Dave leaned against Emily's desk. "I'd be surprised if either of us had positive feelings towards Haley once we're done putting Aaron back together after everything is over."

"Let's just hope we have all the pieces." Emily said, meeting Dave's gaze.

They two turned back to Hotch's office and saw him hang up. They didn't even pretend to be doing something else when Hotch came out with his things to go home.

"I don't know about you two, but I need a drink." Hotch said.

Emily and Dave grabbed their things.

"Name the place." Dave said as they three moved to the elevators.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Bit more angst then I wanted but it worked nicely. I mentioned in my rewrite of the season five premiere, the first story for the series that Haley wasn't exactly happy about the relationship between Emily and Hotch. I just wanted to show that Emily wasn't exactly happy with Haley either. Not sure if it worked but, let me know what you think, flame policy isn't going anywhere and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. Lalala, feeling BETTER!! *sings* Okay, I swear I had no sugar. Swear. And I have one word, 5 letters for Haley. B-I-T-C-H. Adios muchachos! Kisses~Sarah  
P.S 15 Epi's I've edited for Lacy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now another note from me. As Sarah noted in the last story today is my brother Peter's birthday. 21 today. Love ya bro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dislike for Haley shows from time to time and this is one of those times. Sorry for those that like her. I come back around by the time she, ya know, dies. Bad timing, I agree.


	15. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ is in a relationship and it's not with Dave. Cause that'll last. *grins* And we finally get to see Casa de Rossi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, writing for this chapter is actually a bit better. I did go overboard on a description scene at the end, but I was still learning balance.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here and next up is In Heat. Now I know I haven't told you guys the poll results yet. I am happy to say that the JJ pairing will be with Dave. Though Will is going to be around for a bit because well without him there is no Henry and Henry is too cute to get rid of. Haven't decided when Will is going to leave but I'll let you know. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Yeah it's too late at night to come up with anything so just go back to my earlier work.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat next to Hotch on the plane and watched Dave talk quietly with JJ.

"So much for thinking there was something more then friendship between them." Emily said quietly to Hotch.

Hotch followed Emily's gaze and nodded. "I don't think Dave minds though. He's a good friend to JJ and with Will in New Orleans she needs a friend."

Emily nodded and turned back to the book in her hands, giving her friends privacy. She only got a few words read before a yawn from Hotch distracted her.

"Tired?" Emily asked a smile sneaking across her face. It wasn't often anyone saw their leader showing signs of being worn out.

Hotch leaned his head back. "I guess. It seems everything that's happened is catching up with me."

"You'll bounce back." Emily said confidence in her voice. "You've got too many reasons not to."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan knocked on Garcia's door frame as he stuck his head in.

"Hey baby girl you ready for our night of fun?" Morgan asked.

Garcia spun to face Morgan. "You didn't call to say you were back."

Morgan smirked and gave Garcia a wink. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Garcia smiled and stood from her chair. "So what does this night of fun include?"

"We're actually heading with the team to Rossi's cabin." Morgan said.

Garcia stopped. "Agent Rossi is letting people know where he lives?"

Morgan nodded. "That he is."

Garcia looped her arm through Morgan's. "This is going to be fun."

Morgan laughed and led Garcia to the bullpen where the others were.

(A/N: Ok I know it was mean to make you think they were going on a date and then have it turn into a team night. But that's just who I am :) )

Morgan and Garcia got to the bullpen and saw the others gathered by Emily's desk. Emily was sitting in her chair with a smirk and Hotch was leaning against the desk right by her side, a good natured glare on his face. Dave, JJ and Reid were standing in front of them and they were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked.

"Emily and Rossi were telling us about Hotch's last weekend with Jack and his attempt at making dinner." Reid answered.

Hotch glared at Reid. "It wasn't an attempt, just a set back."

Emily shifted her smirk up to Hotch. "You had most of the batter on your shirt."

Hotch looked down at Emily. "You're not helping."

Emily glanced at her watch. "We're off the clock Hotch, I don't have to help."

The team started laughing again. It was nice to see Hotch loosen up and Emily along with Dave helped with that.

"Give it up Hotch," Dave said. "she's won this round."

"How about we head out before this turns violent?" JJ suggested.

Morgan, Reid and Garcia led the way.

"It wouldn't turn violent." Hotch said to Emily.

"Only cause you know I'd win." Emily said before walking to JJ's side.

Dave smirked at Hotch. "She's right."

Hotch laughed. "Oh shut up."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily let out a low whistle as Hotch pulled his truck up behind Dave's car.

"Nice place." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "It is impressive."

Emily looked at him. "Have you been here before?"

"Twice." Hotch said. "Once after Dave's second divorce and just before his third wife left."

Emily smirked. "Ah so good memories."

Hotch chuckled. "Yeah sure."

The two climbed out and joined the others at the front door as Dave unlocked the three locks.

"Paranoid Rossi?" Morgan asked.

Dave smirked. "Cautious Morgan."

"You live in the middle of nowhere," Morgan said motioning to the forest around them. "what's there to be cautious of?"

JJ answered before Dave could. "Three ex-wives Derek."

The team started laughing as Dave stared at JJ in shock. Hotch patted him on the shoulder.

"Close your mouth and open the door." Hotch said.

Dave snapped out of it and finished unlocking the door. The let the others inside and proceeded to lock the door again after.

"So we're trapped." Reid said.

Dave laughed. "God no, I'd go nuts being trapped here with all of you. I'll kick you out at some point."

"Anybody else really feeling loved at the moment?" Emily asked.

Garcia nodded. "I'm feeling it Em."

Dave looked at the other guys as the girls laughed. "When did this become gang up on Rossi day?"

Hotch smirked along with Morgan.

"When you invited us here Dave." Hotch said.

"Remind me why I did that again." Dave said.

Morgan shrugged. "We're clueless on that one Rossi. I had a nice night planned for myself and Garcia then you brought out this idea."

Dave smiled. "You could have said no."

Morgan laughed. "And miss seeing this place? Not likely."

Morgan joined the others while Emily approached Dave and Hotch.

"You do know your place is going to be added into the rotation for our dinners right?" Emily said.

Dave nodded. "I was planning on throwing the idea out there. Though given how far out this place you two would probably have to spend the night."

Hotch couldn't let it slide. "Scary ex-wives hiding in the trees Dave?"

Dave groaned and headed towards JJ in the kitchen. "JJ you've got everyone thinking my exes haunt me!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat on one of his couches with JJ asleep against his side. The only other people in the room were also asleep. Reid, Garcia and Morgan had left not long after dinner wanting to get back to the city, Reid 'cause he was tired, Morgan 'cause he still had some things planned for himself and Garcia. Dave looked at the other couch where Emily and Hotch were sound asleep. Dave smiled. Hotch had one leg bent at a ninety degree angle with the other out straight along the back of the couch and was turned with his back against the arm. Emily was leaning against Hotch's chest, one hand curled next to her head and the other resting on Hotch's bent knee. Hotch had one arm next to Emily's hand on his knee and the other was wrapped around Emily's back with his hand resting on her side. They looked comfortable and happy. Exactly how Dave wanted to see them.

_'God, when the hell did I become such a romantic?'_ Dave thought.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Now who can picture that scene? Not just Hotch and Emily but JJ and Dave too? It's just so cute. I had to have Dave ask himself that last question, it was just too good to pass up. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. I was IMing Lacy when I edited this and kept telling her that the lines where Dave's unlocking the door were my favorites. They're hilarious and lighten the mood. YAY! Okay, Kisses~Sarah!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rossi's always been a romantic, it just took Aaron and Em to bring it out.


	16. The Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch is second guessing his marriage and Dave is comforting JJ when things don't go as planned. Ah, these men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where I start going a bit off canon. Mainly where JJ and Will are concerned. Now, I know a ton of people love him, but I prefer JJ with Dave. And this begins that journey a little more firmly.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Closer and closer to the end of season three we get. Exciting isn't it? *hears crickets and a random snore* Where the hell did the snore come from? (E/N: *raises hand halfheartedly*) Eh never mind on with the story. This one is what I like to call a filler story. Really all that means is the story is going to be shorter then most but still a good story. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Well I have basically every episode I've written for known by heart but last I checked that didn't mean I owned rights to them. (E/N: Really? Damn! *throws letter to Jerry Bruckheimer about owning CSI:NY episode "The Box" in the trash*)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave saw Emily coming back into the bullpen.

"Hey Em," Dave called. "come here a second."

Emily frowned but followed Dave back into his office. Dave flicked on the lights. They both sat down in the guest chairs.

"What's up Dave?" Emily asked.

"What are you up to tonight?" Dave asked.

"The team was supposed to head out to a bar tonight but Hotch has locked himself in his office and JJ is tired so I told Reid, Morgan and Garcia to go. I was gonna see what's up with Hotch." Emily said. "Why?"

"I figured you'd be talking to Aaron at some point and wanted to give you a heads up on why he locked himself in there." Dave said. Emily motioned for him to continue. "We ended up helping with a case while we were gone and it got Aaron thinking about why he couldn't make his marriage work."

Emily sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Thanks for the warning Dave."

Dave nodded. "You gonna be ok? Cause I think I know why JJ bailed and I'm gonna talk to her."

Emily smiled. "Yeah I'll be ok. Go find out what's wrong with your girl and I'll deal with Aaron."

Emily laughed as Dave blushed.

"She's not my girl." Dave said.

Emily nodded. "Uh huh, go Dave."

The two left Dave's office and while Dave headed off the see JJ still muttering that she wasn't his, Emily took a deep breath and knocked on Hotch's door.

"Hey." Emily said quietly as she stepped in. "You've got everyone worried."

Hotch looked up from his paperwork. "Why are they worried?"

Emily closed the door and sat down in one of the visitor chairs. "End of last case you were joking around and smiling and suddenly you're barricaded in here again. Some would see that as a step backwards."

"I'm just working Emily." Hotch said.

Emily nodded. "Yes but for the past two months you've left when everyone else has. Everyone's gone Aaron and you're still here."

Hotch sighed. "I suppose saying backlog wouldn't work."

Emily shook her head. "No it wouldn't."

Hotch leaned back. "Did Dave talk to you?"

Emily nodded. "He wanted to give me a little heads up." she leaned forward. "You know you shouldn't pick it apart right? You'll just drive yourself crazy."

"Or lock myself in my office." Hotch joked.

Emily smiled. "Yeah or that and neither is very good. I hate saying it but it's in the past Aaron, there's nothing that can be done by sitting around thinking about what you could have done different."

Hotch smiled. "I know. Thank you Emily."

"You're welcome." Emily said.

Hotch leaned his arms on his desk. "How'd you get so good at pep talks?"

Emily laughed. "How do you think I got through growing up with my mother? I gave myself pep talks all the time. My dad helped some too."

"You know you say things like that and I want to say it couldn't have been that bad but then I remember working for your mother and I understand." Hotch said.

Emily nodded smiling as she stood up. "So wanna get out of here and meet up with the others?"

Hotch looked at the file in front of him and after a moment flipped it closed.

"Yeah sure, let's go." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave held JJ in his arms and tried to get a hold on his anger. He had come to talk to JJ and found her staring at her phone in what seemed to be shock. He had quietly said her name and when she looked at him, Dave had been floored to see tears in her eyes. It turned out telling Will she was pregnant, as Dave had guessed she was, hadn't gone as she had hoped. JJ had broken down in Dave's arms and now Dave was warring with wanting to comfort JJ and wanting to go to New Orleans and beat the holy hell out of Will.

"What exactly did he say JJ?" Dave asked softly.

JJ sniffed and leaned away from Dave but stayed in his arms. "He said he didn't think he could be a father and that if I was keeping the baby it would be best if we stopped seeing each other."

Dave tucked a lock of hair behind JJ's ear. "I'm so sorry Jen."

JJ smiled at Dave's nickname for her. "It's not your fault Dave but thank you for being here."

Dave smiled. "Where else would I be?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So there we have that. No we haven't seen the last of Will. He is going to try and make up for this, I haven't decided how that's going to happen yet but I can tell you he won't be sticking around. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and as always thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. Have I said that after my last bragging episode she stopped letting me in on secrets? Well, that just gave away what I was about say. So, no I don't know, so don't ask. :) Adios amigos! Kisses~Sarah!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO CLOSE TO AARON AND EMILY GETTING TOGETHER!!! I can taste it! *sighs*


	17. Tabula Rasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Morgan are starting to get suspicious of Emily's growing relationship with Hotch outside the office. And Dave ditches out on their traditional dinners to help JJ get her mind off a fight with Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, again with the awkward writing. Looking back always make me cringe.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok this one is strange but I do have to say, Hotch taking that defense attorney down a couple of pegs was just so, well hot. Hehe this is the last story before we reach the end of season three. Warning, the end of season three and the beginning of season four will be one story. Ok? Good. Have fun!

Disclaimer: *sticks fingers in ears* I can't hear you! I can't hear the lawyers telling me I don't own it. *takes fingers out* Oh damn they got through anyway.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave leaned against Hotch's door frame.

"So Reid says you had fun with the defense attorney." Dave said.

Hotch smirked. "You could say that." he dropped his pen and looked at Dave. "He was trying to discredit profiling so I just showed him how effective it was."

Dave laughed. "I wish I had been there to see it."

"Anything else Dave?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to back out of dinner tonight." Dave said. "JJ had a fight with Will and I told her I'd take her out to get her mind off it."

Hotch nodded. "Alright, just let Emily know before you leave. She's cooking tonight."

Dave nodded and left Hotch's office. He made his way to Emily's desk then noticed she had ear buds in. Looking at the others he also noticed Morgan and Reid goofing around. She was drowning them out. Deciding to be mean since Dave could tell Emily hadn't seen him, he walked directly behind her and leaned forward to poke her in the sides. Emily squeaked and jumped. She spun around and saw Dave laughing behind her. Pulling out her ear buds, Emily glared at the older man.

"Was there a reason for that Rossi?" Emily asked.

Dave took a second to stop laughing. "Yeah I was trying to get your attention. Didn't know you were so jumpy though."

"I had headphones in Dave, that'll make anyone jumpy when they're poked in the sides." Emily said. "Now why did you want my attention?"

"Hotch told me to let you know I'm not making dinner tonight." Dave said his expression turning serious.

Emily nodded. "JJ."

Dave nodded as well. "Yeah so it'll just be you and Hotch tonight."

"That's fine." Emily said. "You keep taking care of JJ."

Dave patted Emily's arm and headed off. Emily sighed and turned only to realize Morgan and Reid were watching her.

"What?" she asked.

Morgan smirked. "You're having dinner with Hotch?"

Emily bit back a groan. "It was supposed to be Hotch and Dave if you didn't hear."

Reid smirked as well. "Yes but now it's just you and Hotch."

Emily crossed her arms. "Do you two have a point?"

Before either could answer, Hotch stepped out of his office with his stuff. Emily frowned.

"You're leaving early." she said.

Hotch walked down the stairs and stopped next to Emily. "Haley's letting me have Jack for the night. Mind another guest tonight?"

Emily smiled. "You know I don't mind seeing Jack but you sure you don't want to have some father-son time?"

Hotch shook his head. "I'm sure. He loves coming to see you and I'm not going to bail when Dave already has."

"Alright then I'll see you in about an hour." Emily said.

Hotch nodded, said goodnight to Morgan and Reid then left. The other two men waited until the elevator door closed before turning on Emily again but she was already getting her own things together.

"You've met Jack." Morgan said.

"Yes I've met Jack." Emily said. "He's a sweet kid and a lot like Hotch."

Emily made her way out of the bullpen to say goodnight to Garcia before anymore comments could be made. She wanted to see Garcia before Morgan said anything to her or Emily would never make it out of the building.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch felt weird knocking on the door of the house he used to call home. Haley answered quickly. Hotch took in her appearance and figured out why she was letting him have Jack for the night.

"You have a date." Hotch said before he could stop himself.

Haley flushed. "Yes I do. He's ready, come on in."

Hotch stepped inside and reached down to pick up Jack's bag from its usual place beside the door. Jack came running over and Hotch picked him up with one arm.

"Hey buddy." Hotch said hugging his son.

Jack hugged Hotch tightly. "Hi Daddy." he leaned close to Hotch's ear and whispered. "Emmy?"

Hotch pulled back and nodded, smiling as Jack's face lit up. Hotch looked at Haley and saw her frowning. She hated it when they did that but Hotch wasn't going to tell his son to stop. It was something they shared.

"I'll drop him at your mother's in the morning." Hotch said.

Haley nodded. "Alright."

Hotch put Jack down. "Say bye to Mommy buddy."

Jack hugged his mother and gave her a kiss before letting Hotch pick him up again. Without another word to Haley, the two Hotchner men left the house. Hotch got Jack secured in his seat before climbing into the driver's seat.

Jack started bouncing in his seat. "Emmy. Emmy."

Hotch laughed. "We're going Jack."

"Emmy happy to see me?" Jack asked.

"Emily's always happy to see you Jack." Hotch said.

Jack smiled. "Emmy love me."

Hotch's smile soften. "That she does buddy. That she does."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was humming softly to herself when she heard a small voice outside her apartment door. Smiling, she made her way over and opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of Jack glaring at his father who was trying not to laugh.

"Um problem boys?" Emily asked.

Jack faced Emily. "I wanted to knock."

Emily nodded. "Well in your dad's defense bud, I heard you talking before I heard a knock."

Jack pouted. "Daddy's fault."

Hotch tried to straighten out his face. "I'm sorry Jack, next time, I promise you can knock."

Jack bounced back in a way only a two and a half almost three year old could. "Ok," then he latched onto Emily's legs. "Hi Emmy."

Hotch watched Emily pick Jack up and hug him tightly before placing a kiss on the boy's head. The three made their way inside and Hotch closed the door behind them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched in amusement as JJ quickly drank down her chocolate shake.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything that fast." Dave said once she was done.

JJ smiled. "I think it might be the baby. Though I'm not really sure."

"Well you are eating for two now." Dave paused. "When are you going to tell the others?"

JJ sighed. "I don't know. I don't know how to tell them especially since Will's out of the picture."

Dave leaned forward and covered JJ's hand with his own. "No one is going to think less of you for being a single parent. Look at Hotch. If anyone will understand it'll be him."

JJ turned her hand over and squeezed Dave's. "Thanks. I'll tell them soon. Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything." Dave said.

"Be there with me when I do?" JJ asked.

Dave nodded. "Deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so that last part with Dave and JJ may be slightly OOC but it works for where I'm headed. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. One word: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Okay, I have to go draw some more. Adios! Kisses~Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But as cringe worthy as it all is, it's also adorable at the same time.


	18. Lo-Fi and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another huge step in Aaron and Emily's relationship. Too bad it has to come with such tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I loved writing Lo-Fi and Mayhem. Watching, well I hated Kate. A lot. Back off Aaron, you bitch is basically how I react to it. Though, it does suck that she dies.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the end of season three and beginning of season four. Don't know about you guys but when Hotch got blown up I cried. Out right burst into tears. Now I hate that Kate died, I didn't like her but I didn't want her dead. Now I'm not sure if I'm going to keep Hotch's behavior towards Kate, I'll figure that out as I go along. And that's about all I have for a summary. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Things are not always what they seem, however me not owning Criminal Minds? Yeah that's just what it seems.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Hotch as JJ whispered to Garcia that Kate looked just like Haley. It was clear to all of them that the woman could have been Haley's twin and Emily was curious to see how Hotch would ask. (A/N: OK I've made up my mind, I'm changing how Hotch acts. I've worked to hard to build what I have with Hotch and Emily to mess with it now. Hope you like it.) She was slightly surprised but in a good way when Hotch stood back by her side and introduced the team to Kate. Garcia went off and Kate asked Hotch into her office. Dave made his way to Emily's side.

"You ok?" he asked.

Emily frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed more then a little relieved when Hotch stepped away from Kate and to your side." Dave said.

Emily fought the blush she felt coming. "I don't know what you mean Dave."

Dave scoffed. "Come on Em this is me."

Emily nodded. "And we happen to be standing in the middle of an federal building on a case. Ask me afterwards."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Dave said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch held open the hotel door for Emily, JJ and Dave as they arrived to get some much needed rest. Emily grabbed a paper with their case plastered on the front.

"You'd think they'd want to keep a lid on this." Emily said.

JJ went to comment but something caught her eye and she reached for Dave's hand. The other three noticed JJ stiffen and saw Will waiting over by the bar.

"This isn't good." Dave said. "JJ what's he doing here?"

JJ shook her head. "I don't know."

Hotch frowned. "JJ what's going on?"

JJ sighed. "There's something I have to tell you guys and I was planning to after this case but it looks like it's coming out now."

Will walked up to them. "JJ,"

Dave stepped forward. "Back off Detective. She's talking."

"What's going on JJ?" Emily repeated Hotch's question.

JJ hesitated but felt Dave squeeze her hand. "I'm pregnant. And Will's the father even if he doesn't want to be."

Emily smiled and hugged JJ. "Congratulations JJ."

Hotch repeated Emily. "Do you two need to talk?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah but I'd like Dave to stay."

Dave didn't break his glare on Will. "Wasn't planning on leaving Jen."

Hotch and Emily shared a look but didn't say anything.

"Take as much time as you need and call if you need us." Hotch said before leading Emily to the elevator.

JJ watched the two disappear before turning back to Dave and Will. The two men were still glaring at each other, Dave's more threatening then Will's.

"What are you doing here Will?" JJ asked.

Will broke his gaze on Dave and looked at JJ. "I want you back."

"I'm keeping the baby Will." JJ said.

"I know." Will said. "But I made a mistake by saying that I didn't want to be a father."

Dave's glared hardened even more. "How does one make a mistake when it comes to something like that?"

Will turned back to Dave. "Stay out of this. This is between myself and JJ."

"If it involves JJ then it involves me as well." Dave all but growled.

JJ applied pressure to Dave's hand and moved forward some. "You already walked away once Will, I'm not going to give you the chance to do it again."

"It's my child." Will said. "You can't keep my child from me."

"If you can prove that you actually want to be a parent, that you can be a parent then you can be in my child's life. But make no mistake Will, the first time you let my child down, you're done. I will not allow you to disappoint my child over and over just because you're not sure you can do it." JJ said. "As for us, we're done."

"A child needs a father." Will said.

"This child is going to have a father." Dave said. "It's up to you who it is."

"You think you can come in and take my place?" Will threatened, taking a step closer to Dave.

"He's not taking your place Will." JJ said, moving between the two. "He's got a place all his own."

"And I don't plan on leaving it." Dave promised.

Will went to talk again but JJ held up her free hand.

"Leave Will." she said. "We're done here."

Dave led JJ to the elevators, leaving Will standing in the lobby.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from the case file she was reading as JJ walked into the room they were sharing.

"How are you holding up?" Emily asked.

JJ sat down on her own bed. "Will's gone. When I told him about the baby he said that he didn't think he could be a father and if I was keeping the baby that it would be best if we split."

Emily frowned. "So what was he doing here?"

JJ gave a bitter laugh. "Apparently he changed his mind. But," she shook her head. "he walked away once, I'm not going to give him the chance to do it again."

"How'd Dave handle the whole thing?" Emily asked, a smile making it's appearance.

JJ blushed some. "I think if Will had tried pushing any more Dave would have slugged him."

Emily laughed. "He's very protective of you."

JJ smiled softly. "I know and I like it."

Emily closed her case file and moved to sit next to JJ so she could hug the younger woman again.

"You do know the rest of us are going to have to have a talk with Dave about what will happen if he hurts you right?" Emily said.

JJ laughed. "As long as you realize Hotch is going to get the same talk."

Emily suddenly found the floor interesting. "Why would he need the same talk?"

JJ smirked. "I may not be a profiler Em but I have ears, eyes and I'm friends with Garcia. I know you've met Jack, I know about your almost daily dinners with Hotch and Dave has told me about how you two are during these dinners. Also Dave and I saw you two sleeping when we were all at the cabin."

Emily blushed as she remembered the morning after that, waking up in Hotch's arms. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she hadn't felt that safe in a long time.

"He's my friend Jayje." Emily tried.

JJ nodded. "At first maybe but you're not just friends any more. Or at least you won't be for long. We all saw how you reacted to Kate and how friendly Hotch was with her. Not to mention the relief on your face when he returned to your side."

Emily looked up in shock. "I thought just Dave noticed that."

JJ shook her head. "Sorry Em it was all of us."

Emily groaned. "Great."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch tried to pay attention to what Dave was telling them but he was watching Emily, seeing her rubbing her hands over and over, trying to get Cooper's blood off them. Hotch met Dave's gaze and the older man nodded. Dave quickly finished and before Kate could grab Hotch's attention again, Dave stepped up to her, letting Hotch approach Emily. Not caring who was around, Hotch reached out and grabbed Emily's hands.

"You're going to make yourself bleed." Hotch said. "It's not going to come off until you wash it."

Emily tried to collect herself. "He's gonna be ok right?" she met Hotch's gaze. "Tell me Cooper is going to be ok."

"I can't tell you that Emily, but Cooper is young and strong." Hotch said. "He stands a good chance."

"He's got a family." Emily said.

"Then he knows he has to hold on." Hotch said. "He won't leave his family."

Emily took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok I think I'm good." she smiled. "Thank you Hotch."

Hotch returned the smile. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood beside Dave as they took in everyone who was there. Emily's heart stopped when she saw Hotch was missing. It didn't start beating again until Garcia said told them he was ok, Morgan was with him but Kate was seriously injured.

"Em,"

Emily snapped out of her daze to see Dave kneeling in front of her. She hadn't even realized she sat down.

"He's ok Emily." Dave said. "You need to focus."

Emily nodded and took a deep breath to pull herself together. "Alright, I'm ok."

Dave held her gaze. "You sure?"

"I'm as ok as I'm going to get Dave." Emily said. "I'm focused on the task at hand but I won't be a hundred percent until I see him."

It was a lot for Emily to admit but she knew Dave wouldn't back off until he was sure she wasn't going to fall apart.

"As soon as we can we'll get to him." Dave promised.

"Thank you Dave." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave kept a hand close to Emily as they walked into the hospital, heading to where Hotch was. He knew not knowing if Hotch was ok was like a punch to the gut for Emily and she was right, she wouldn't be ok until she saw him alive and in one piece. They arrived at the room Hotch was in and Dave watched as he checked each of them over with his eyes, lingering last and longest on Emily. Dave could also see Emily physically relax as she took in Hotch. Dave smiled inwardly. Well they may not be together yet but this whole thing had given them one massive shove in the right direction.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood waiting for Hotch. He had gone to check on Kate and Emily offered to wait for him. Given that they didn't know how Kate, having someone with him was the best option. Seeing Hotch coming down the hall, Emily stood from the chair she had been sitting in. She took one look at Hotch's face and knew the worst had happened. Kate hadn't made it.

"Aaron." Emily said screwing the fact that they were on a case.

Hotch stopped in front of her and without a word pulled Emily into a hug. Emily didn't fight it, they both needed it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I debated on ending it here. I thought maybe it needed more but nah this looks good to me. Oh good news for everyone, the next two episodes are already finished. Really they had been bouncing in my head for ages so I wrote them down and they'll be up right after this one. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Yeah, they were bouncing around her head so I get home from a half day and BOOM! I've got 5 messages from her in my inbox. I'm sugary right now so, seriously, don't mess with me! Kisses~Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember rewriting this ending so many times, with them talking and meeting up back at home, but for some reason the only thing that felt right was the hug. So that's where I left it.


	19. The Angel Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we've finally reached that step! The amazing moment where Aaron and Emily FINALLY get together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I occasionally hate myself for how long I take to do things. Getting couples together is one of those moments. But, I think it was all worth it in the end.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So the end of this episode screamed at me for a Hotch and Emily moment. Thank the gods for my series right? Hehe, have fun.

Disclaimer: You know it's not coming.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I really shouldn't be flying." Hotch explained after removing his bag from the truck.

Emily nodded and went to walk away but stopped.

"Want some company for the drive?" she asked.

Dave barely stamped down the urge to laugh as Hotch smiled at Emily and agreed to her company. He mentioned to Hotch that there was some nice scenery they would drive through and that he might stretch the drive out for a day or two. Hotch nodded and said they might just do that. Dave stepped aside as Emily also grabbed her bag and handed the plate Hotch had given her to Reid. The two stood back as Dave got in the truck.

"Have fun you two." he said before the truck pulled away, a smirk across his face.

Emily looked at Hotch. "What did he mean by that?"

Hotch shook his head. "It's Dave, I don't think we want to know." he looked at Emily. "Sure you want to be stuck with me for over seven hours?"

Emily smiled. "A bit late to change my mind don't you think?"

Hotch smiled as well. "You have a point there." he looked at his watch. "It's getting late, we may have to stretch this drive out over a couple of days."

Emily led the way to the other truck. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Hotch followed her. "It's not. According to Dave we'll be driving through some nice scenery so stretching it out might be a good idea."

Emily tossed her bag in back and waited for Hotch to do the same.

"He's playing match maker again." Emily said. She held up the keys. "You driving or am I?"

Hotch waved Emily to the driver's side. "You drive and of course he is. He's been doing it for months now."

Both climbed into the truck and Emily started it up.

"And why haven't we stopped him?" Emily asked.

Hotch put his seat belt on. "We can't take away the man's one source of fun."

Emily put her own belt on. "You may not be able to but I can."

Hotch looked at Emily. "And just how would you do that?"

Emily smirked as she pulled out onto the road. "Wouldn't you like to know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ looked at Dave as Reid drove.

"You're playing match maker again with Emily and Hotch." JJ said.

Dave carefully contained his smirk. "Don't know what you're talking about JJ."

Morgan snorted from the front passenger's seat. "Right Rossi. You've been trying to set Emily and Hotch up for months now. Just admit it."

"Even I can see it Rossi." Reid chimed in. "You know I never pick on these things."

"Not to mention you've got Garcia helping you." Morgan said. "That girl can't keep anything from me even when she tries."

Dave let his smirk show. "Fine I'll admit I'm trying to set them up. But can you blame me? We can all see Emily loves Aaron just like he loves her. She's been there for him since Haley left. Sure she was there as a friend at first but,"

JJ smiled. "But friendship is the best foundation for a relationship that will last. We know Dave, you don't have to defend yourself, we just wanted you to admit it."

Dave smiled at his friends. "Remind me never to try and hide things from you guys."

"Or at least don't tell Garcia." Reid said.

The four started laughing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at Hotch as they sat in a road side diner eating dinner.

"So why'd you fly at the beginning of the case if you weren't cleared?" she asked.

Hotch sat back. "Honestly?"

Emily smirked. "That'd be good."

Hotch chuckled. "I was going crazy at home and I wanted to come back. I needed to come back. It didn't feel right not seeing you guys every day."

"Hotch you SAW Dave and I every day and I know Morgan dragged Reid over more then once." Emily said. "JJ and Garcia too."

Hotch out right laughed remembering the visits from Morgan and Reid. Reid couldn't have looked more uncomfortable if he tried. The poor kid really wasn't good in social situations.

"It just wasn't the same." Hotch said. "Not spending hours on end with everyone, listening to Morgan tease Reid, Dave and JJ flirt." he met Emily's gaze. "Just talking with you."

Emily's smirk melted into a genuine smile. He was right. She missed talking to him on cases. It kept them both from focusing too much on the horror they saw.

"We missed you too." Emily said, hoping Hotch saw between the lines of what she was saying.

As usual he did. Hotch returned Emily's smile and the two continued talking as they finished off their dinners. Occasionally, Emily would reach over and steal one of Hotch's fries.

"Would you stop that." Hotch said gently slapping Emily's reaching hand. "You had your own."

Emily pouted. "Yes but they're all gone."

Hotch couldn't believe the woman across from him was actually pouting. "And how does that give you rights to mine?"

Emily shrugged. "It doesn't but you don't mind sharing right?"

Hotch shook his head with a smile and waved his hand at his fries, letting Emily know she could have at them. Emily dropped the pout and gladly continued to eat Hotch's fries.

"So are we going to try driving any more tonight?" Emily asked after Hotch insisted he pay the bill.

Hotch tucked his wallet back in his pocket. "I asked the waiter if there were any motels near by. He said another half hour down the road we were on and we'll find a few places to stay."

Emily tossed the keys to Hotch. "Your turn."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

An hour later the two were situated in a motel room with two double beds for the night. They had debated on the drive there whether or not to get one room or two. Finally they decided not only would it be cheaper to get one but it would also make leaving in the morning go faster. Hotch was currently in the shower and Emily was laying on her bed, already showered and in a tank and lounge pants staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about what she and Hotch had said when they had started their drive.

_*tiny flashback*_

_"He's playing match maker again." Emily said. She held up the keys. "You driving or am I?"_

_Hotch waved Emily to the driver's side. "You drive and of course he is. He's been doing it for months now."_

_Both climbed into the truck and Emily started it up._

_"And why haven't we stopped him?" Emily asked._

_Hotch put his seat belt on. "We can't take away the man's one source of fun."_

_Emily put her own belt on. "You may not be able to but I can."_

_Hotch looked at Emily. "And just how would you do that?"_

_Emily smirked as she pulled out onto the road. "Wouldn't you like to know."_

_*end tiny flashback*_

She knew there was pretty much only one way to stop Dave's matchmaking. Well two but Emily didn't like the first. Either she and Hotch start seeing other people, and even then Dave probably wouldn't stop or they starting seeing each other. That one would definitely stop Dave. Though the smug smile he'd be wearing once he found out would be annoying, Emily saw it as worth it if she and Hotch were happy together. And judging by the way they were just spending time together, she knew they'd be very happy.

"Some deep thoughts you're having."

Emily pushed herself up on her elbows and saw Hotch standing in the bathroom doorway dressed in sweats.

"How could you tell?" Emily asked.

"You don't normally focus so focus the ceiling." Hotch said moving to sit on his own bed. "What's on your mind?"

Emily sat up and crossed her legs. "Not much, just our little matchmaker and how to stop him."

Hotch smirked. "Not sure how Dave would take being called a little matchmaker but I'll bite, what have you come up with to stop him?"

Emily grabbed a pillow and pulled it into her lap, giving her hands something to play with, though she knew it was a dead give away as a nervous gesture.

"The way I see it, there are only two ways to stop him." Emily said. "And really only one is guaranteed to stop him."

Hotch nodded. "Ok so what are these two ways?"

"Well the first is, and I'm not sure this would really stop Dave." Emily said. "But if the two of us started seeing other people."

Hotch was shaking his head before Emily even finished her sentence.

"Nope not an option." he said. "Next."

Emily found herself smiling. That was definitely a good sign. Still she was nervous.

"The other option would be us giving in to Dave pushing us towards each other." she said.

Looking down at the pillow in her lap, Emily waited for Hotch's response.

"You're right." Hotch finally said. "That does seem to be the only good option."

Emily looked up. "Really?"

"You were expecting a different reaction?" Hotch asked, curious.

Emily shrugged. "I wasn't really sure what to expect to be honest."

Hotch stood and moved to sit beside Emily. He took the pillow out of her lap and pulled one of her hands into his own.

"Emily, you know there was one other option you didn't think of for stopping Dave." Hotch said.

Emily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean either of us could have told Dave to stop by just simply telling him we didn't want to end up here, deciding whether or not to be together." Hotch explained.

Emily's smile started to reappear. "But neither of us did so clearly we both wanted to end up here."

"Exactly." Hotch said. "And now that we are here,"

"We have a long talk ahead of us." Emily finished. She met Hotch's gaze. "I don't want to sound insecure but this isn't a-well I don't want to say rebound but I can't think of another word."

Hotch turned himself and Emily so they were facing each other. "You are not a rebound Emily. I would never do that to you. I would never do that to us. Why would you think that?"

Emily shook her head. "It's stupid."

Hotch squeezed Emily's hand. "Honest remember, what made you think that?"

Emily sighed. "Haley might have said something the last time she dropped Jack at work."

Hotch echoed Emily's sigh. "Ok Emily I want you to listen, I don't know why Haley said what she did but I want you to promise me not to listen to her. Not unless you know what she's saying is true."

Emily nodded. "I promise. I'm sorry I let what she said get to me."

Hotch shook his head. "Don't apologize. I imagine if roles were reversed I'd be bothered by it too."

"What about work?" Emily asked.

"The only one we'd have to worry about is Strauss and as long as we don't change how we act in the office, she'll have no reason to think anything is going on." Hotch said.

Emily smiled. "So Mr. Never Breaks the Rules is ok with dating his subordinate?"

Hotch returned the smile. "If it's you then yeah."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Both Emily and Hotch stood at Emily's apartment door three days later. They had finally made it back, taking Dave's 'advice' and stretching out the trip. Not only was it a nice drive but it gave them time to explore what they started without anyone else around. Not that exploring had gotten much further then holding hands or sleeping in the same bed. Both couldn't quite cross the line yet.

"So what do we tell the team?" Emily asked.

"Why do we have to tell them?" Hotch countered.

Emily smiled. "Because Aaron we work with profilers. Careful at work or not they'll see changes."

"Well then I say we tell Dave and you know he'll let the others in on it." Hotch said. "He won't even have to out right say it."

Emily nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Hotch nodded as well and was about to walk away when he finally shoved the professional part of himself completely away and kissed Emily. Stunned, it took Emily a moment to respond. Wrapping her arms around Hotch's neck, Emily could feel they were both smiling. They might just have to thank Dave for all the pushing he did after all.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

It's done. I've been writing it forever now. Well since about the third or fourth story in for the series. This episode really did just scream for a Hotch and Emily moment and now I have given it along with finally getting the two together. I gotta tell ya, I'm not really great at writing boy/girl friendship but I think I did good before now. I hope you guys do to. Let me know what you think, flame policy really isn't going anywhere unless I misplace it again and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! *whispers to random bystander* she misplaces things a lot. Kisses!~Sarah

Oh shush Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, worth it.


	20. Minimal Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've just admitted there was something more between them, and now a crazy zealot is threatening to end them before they've even really begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started working on this episode, I hated myself for starting their relationship just before such a major scare. But, there wasn't much I could do.

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So this episode. I hate it but love it at the same time. I hated seeing Emily get beat up but the depth of emotion on Hotch's face as he's listening. It shows us that he really does care about her. The story for this episode has been floating around in my head since I saw the episode. It's going to mainly be Hotch's thoughts and a series of flash backs. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would have beat up Em?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch felt Emily shift beside him and looked down at her. Though their relationship was only weeks old, sleeping in each other's arms was something they were very used to. While normally Hotch would be holding Emily tightly to his side, this night was different. Hours before, though it only felt like minutes, Emily had been viciously beaten by a mad man and now had several fractured ribs that Hotch made sure to be careful of and an array of bruises in all sizes. Emily stopped moving against him and Hotch returned his gaze to the ceiling. He could still see her coming out of the building, bruised and covered in blood. Her own blood.

_*flash back*_

_Hotch stood back as the people filed out of the building that had just exploded. As the building burned, Hotch felt his heart squeeze tighter with every second that he didn't see Emily coming out. He tried to distract himself by helping the people that were coming out when finally he heard Dave's voice and then Emily's. He turned and saw her walking towards him. As much as he wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go, Hotch knew he couldn't. They had to maintain a professional distance. At least until they were back on the jet. Their eyes met and they were both reassured before Emily faced the building, obviously looking for the missing members of their team, Morgan and Reid. Hotch stood behind Emily and looked as well, he heart finally beating at normal pace as the two came into view. Emily walked up to Reid and hugged him. Hotch was only a little jealous that Reid could freely hug her but that jealousy was squashed as Reid looked at him then whispered something to Emily. Emily looked at Reid and the young man smiled and nodded. Emily let go of Reid and made her way back to Hotch. Though he was completely focused on Emily, Hotch could hear Dave telling the police and other safety workers to back off and let them have a moment._

_"You heard me." Emily said._

_Hotch nodded. "It almost killed me but I heard you."_

_Emily nodded as well and Hotch watched her. Aaron was warring with Agent Hotchner in Hotch's head but as usual when it came to Emily, Aaron won and Hotch threw the rules out the window as he pulled Emily into his arms and hugged her close. Emily didn't fight him at all. She wrapped her arms around Hotch's waist and buried her face in his chest._

_"Let's never do this again." Emily said._

_Hotch laughed slightly. "Deal."_

_*end flash back*_

Hotch hadn't wanted to let her go but had known she had to be checked out. Dave had reminded him of that. Dave. Hotch was so thankful for that man. From the moment he saw on the TV what was going on, Hotch had known he was going to have to put someone else in charge. He also knew his and Emily's relationship was going to come out to the team at least.

_*flash back*_

_Hotch stopped Dave as Morgan and JJ headed to the command post. Hotch explained that he had been put in charge of things and was able to choose the negotiator._

_"I taught most of those guys." Dave said. "You want a recommendation?"_

_Hotch shook his head. "I'm choosing you."_

_Dave frowned. "But I'm too personally involved. And so is the agent in charge."_

_Hotch sighed. "I'm more involved then you think Dave."_

_Dave's frown deepened. "You're gonna have to explain that Aaron."_

_"After the Angel Maker case Emily and I started seeing each other." Hotch went straight to the point._

_Dave's eyes widened. "The drive back."_

_Hotch gave a small smile. "You're the one who told me to stretch it out."_

_Dave laughed. "I didn't think you'd actually do something. And it's about time."_

_"I know but I need someone who is going to make sure that they not only get out alive but is going to make sure I keep my head. Someone who CAN make sure I keep my head." Hotch said._

_"Someone who has the guts to tell you you're wrong and you need to focus." Dave said._

_Hotch nodded. "Right and I need it to be you."_

_Dave sighed. "Alright I'll do it. But you have to promise you'll listen and not tell me to go straight to."_

_"I promise to listen." Hotch said. "Don't know about the part. This is Emily we're talking about."_

_Dave smirked. "And we'll be talking more about it later. Let's go save our family."_

_*end flash back*_

"Stop thinking about it."

Hotch pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Emily again who was watching him with sleepy eyes.

"You're supposed to be resting." Hotch said, placing a kiss on Emily's forehead.

Emily pouted. "If you're going to kiss me, at least make it on the mouth."

Hotch smiled. "I don't want you getting any ideas."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Aaron I can barely breath, I'm not going to get any ideas."

Hotch considered this and finally leaned down, placing a kiss on Emily's mouth.

"Now why are you still thinking about what happened?" Emily asked when they separated.

Hotch sighed and dropped his head back. "I can't help it. I think that's the closest I've ever come to losing you and it scared me."

Emily was a little shocked that Hotch had admitted so much but given the look on his face when she had come out of the building, she wasn't totally surprised.

"You can't focus on that." Emily said. "Focus on here. Focus on the fact that we're here together and that you didn't lose me."

"What did Reid say to you just before you came over to me?" Hotch asked, unable to do as Emily said.

Emily sighed but thought about what Hotch asked and a smile spread across her face.

"He told me that he wasn't the one who needed a hug." Emily said.

Hotch looked at her. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "You may not have known it but you looked ready to collapse."

Hotch laughed. "I felt ready to collapse. I just didn't realize anyone else could see it."

Emily let her fingers trace random designs on Hotch's shirt covered chest. "I don't think you could have hidden anything at the time even if you had tried."

Hotch sighed and tightened his grip on Emily just slightly as he leaned his head against hers. Emily moved herself as close as she could to Hotch so there was basically no space between them. It was not only a comfort to her but it was also to show Hotch that she was real and alive and he wasn't going to lose her.

"I think I can sleep now." Hotch said.

Emily smiled. Mission accomplished. "Good."

Both closed their eyes and it wasn't long before they were sound asleep, knowing when they woke up the other would be there and the compound was nothing more then a memory.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I think I did pretty good on what Hotch could have been thinking. This episode was just perfect for showing us how he feels about Emily. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! one word. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I can see it. I never have seen this episode before though *stalks off to find episode*

Kisses~Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the flashback thing was a new trick for me, but I felt it worked best for this episode.


	21. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little team/Jack bonding and some cuteness between our building couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids. So many of you are happy with how I wrote Hotch and Emily getting together and I'm so glad you liked it. I worked really hard it and well I'm glad you liked it. So next story. Back woods motels, yeah I'm with Emily that's on my list of things to NEVER do. That's all I got. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: *in the office the of owner of Criminal Minds* Now if I were the rights to the show, where would I be? (E/N: *sitting on desk* I'd check the filing cabinet.)
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily put the finishing touches on dinner and turned to where Hotch was standing stiffly at her picture window. She knew what was running through his head.

"Stop blaming yourself Aaron." she said. "It wasn't your fault."

She heard him sigh as she faced the cabinets to get two plates.

"I should have seen it." Hotch said.

"You can't see or pick up on everything." Emily said. "We all miss things. Just because you're the leader of the team doesn't mean you have to be perfect." she faced him again. "No one is."

Hotch knew Emily was right. He made his way over to the island and around to where Emily was standing.

"You know just because we're together doesn't mean you have to put the pieces back together." Hotch said, wrapping his arms around Emily.

Emily looked at her hands as she placed them on Hotch's arms. "I know," she looked at him. "but I was doing before we got together and I'm not about to stop. Dave doesn't know where they all go."

Hotch smiled and rested his forehead against Emily's. "Thank you."

Emily mirrored Hotch's smile. "What have I told you about saying that?"

Hotch nodded. "I know but there are just some times where I need to say it."

"I think I can allow that." Emily said before giving Hotch a quick kiss. "Dinner's ready."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat on his couch with JJ's head resting in his lap. They each had a hand resting on her growing stomach, though JJ's was slipping as she started to fall asleep.

"Jen, we need to get you into bed." Dave whispered.

"Don't wanna move." JJ whined.

Dave smiled. "Sorry hun but my back and your neck will never forgive us if we sleep like this."

JJ groaned but sat up and stretched as best she could. Dave stood and helped JJ up before they headed to his bedroom.

"You're a mean, mean man making a pregnant woman move." JJ muttered.

Dave laughed. "Trust me babe, you won't be calling me mean in the morning when you've had a nice night's sleep on a bed instead of my lap."

The two went about getting ready for bed and when JJ laid down she sighed.

"Ok maybe you're right." she said.

Dave got in beside her and pulled her close. "Don't sound so shocked. I'm right a lot more then you think."

JJ patted Dave's cheek as she drifted off. "Remind me to do something about that ego when I have the energy."

Dave laughed but didn't bother saying anything cause he could already hear JJ's even breathing and knew she was out. He placed a kiss on her head and brought her closer.

"Night Jen." he whispered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch held Emily close as they sat in front of the TV. It was on mute and neither were paying it any attention. They had been talking about Hotch's upcoming weekend with Jack that Emily insisted on being only father-son time but Hotch wanted to use it to tell Jack about the change in relationship between himself and Emily. After getting Emily to agree to dinner Friday and half the day Saturday, the two had lapsed into silence.

"Are you picking Jack up Friday or is Haley dropping him off at your place?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

"Haley's going to drop him off at the office." Hotch said, his fingers moving through Emily's hair. "She has a late flight for a business trip and it was the best way."

Emily smiled. "You're going to let your son loose in the bullpen?"

Hotch laughed. "I'm sure between the two of us we can keep him under control."

Emily lifted her head to look at Hotch. "You've met your son right?"

"Yes Emily I've met my son." Hotch said. "So we'll send Morgan after him."

Emily settled her head back down. "Remind me to tell Garcia to be in the bullpen Friday. She is not going to want to miss this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Friday came around and the rare quiet that had settled over the BAU bullpen shattered by a small voice.

"Emmy!"

Emily spun in her chair just in time for Jack to jump into her lap. A smile quickly spread across Emily's face as she hugged Jack.

"Hey there buddy." Emily said. "You are early." she looked at Haley as the woman approached. "Haley."

Haley nodded. "Emily. Where's Aaron?"

"He's in a meeting with Chief Strauss at the moment." Emily explained. "He wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"I know." Haley said. "But my flight got moved. Is Jack safe here until Aaron gets back?"

"He'll be fine with Emily, Haley." Dave said coming out of his office. "Hi Jack."

Jack waved over Emily's shoulder. "Hi Uncle Dave."

Haley looked at Dave as if to argue but the look on Dave's face left no room for argument. Emily lifted Jack her lap.

"Say bye to Mommy Jack." Emily said.

Jack hugged and kissed his mother before climbing back into Emily's lap. Haley gave Dave another look as well as Emily before leaving. Emily looked at Dave but Dave just shook his head and went back into his office. Emily turned to Morgan and Reid. She smiled at the curious looks on their faces.

"Hey Jack, want to meet some of Daddy's friends?" Emily asked the small boy.

Jack nodded rapidly. Emily turned her chair so Jack could see Morgan and Reid.

"Jack this is Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid." Emily said. "Morgan, Reid this is Jack Hotchner."

(A/N: I know the team, minus Emily and Dave met Jack after he was born but that was a while ago)

Morgan leaned over the divider and held out his hand to Jack.

"What's up Jack?" Morgan said.

Jack shook Morgan's hand after getting a nod from Emily. "Hi."

Reid walked over and he and Jack stared at each other for a minute.

"Hi Jack." Reid finally said.

"Hi." Jack said.

"Jack?"

The four turned as Hotch came into the bullpen. Jack jumped out of Emily's lap and ran over to his father. Hotch caught Jack and hugged him.

"What's he doing here early?" Hotch asked Emily.

"Haley's flight got moved." Emily explained. "She just left."

Hotch nodded. "I'm gonna put my things down then bring him back out."

Emily watched the two vanish into Hotch's office.

"Somehow I remember Haley being a whole lot more friendly towards you." Morgan said to Emily.

Emily sighed. "She wasn't exactly happy to find out about Aaron staying with me during the separation that led to their divorce. Nor is she happy about how much time I spend with Jack."

"That's up to Hotch not her though." Reid said.

Emily shrugged. "I stay out of it. I know it's between Aaron and Haley and Aaron wants it to stay that way."

"That sounds so weird." JJ said walking over.

"What does?" Morgan asked.

JJ leaned against Morgan's desk. "Emily calling Hotch by his first name."

Emily smiled. "You expected me to call him Hotch once we started dating? Heck off the clock before we started dating I called him Aaron."

"Why does the team need to know that Emily?" Hotch asked rejoining them. He put Jack down and the boy climbed into Emily's lap again.

Emily wrapped her arms around Jack. "JJ's pregnant, you give her what she asks for."

Hotch nodded. "Gotcha."

JJ smirked. "Now if only Dave would learn that we'd be all set."

Dave walked out of his office as JJ said this. "Not likely Jen. I don't care how bad your cravings are, I'm not going out to get pickles and chocolate ice cream at three in the morning. Not if I have to watch you eat them together."

The others looked grossed out.

"Yummy." Jack said.

JJ laughed. "Thank you Jack." she ruffled his hair. "I'm JJ by the way."

Jack frowned. "But Uncle Dave calls you Jen."

Dave stood next to Hotch. "Only I'm allowed to."

JJ glared at Dave. "You can call me Jen if you want to Jack."

Jack smiled again. "K Jen."

"Why did no one tell me little Hotch was here?" Garcia said as she came over.

Emily winced. "Sorry Penelope. Jack this is Penelope Garcia."

Garcia smiled. "You can call me Pen."

"Hi Pen." Jack said.

Hotch smiled as he watched his son interact with his team. His family and now Jack's family too.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Hehe team moment with Jack thrown in. I threw in the food cravings cause I remember my dad telling me about my mom's and having to watch her eat them. He still gets green telling me about it and it was over nineteen years ago! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! Only your mother would have sickly food cravings with you. Well, then again, my mom put chili powder on her ice cream when she was pregnant with me. *blinks* okay, never mind. All I have to say is CUTE! And surprisingly, no mistakes. I'm amazed. Kisses~Sarah!


	22. Catching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply put, intro to Jordan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Not sure if I should be writing since as I write this I'm running on three hours of sleep and bad coffee but I can just rewrite whatever doesn't make sense once I've had enough sleep. So on with the story. I'm proud to say this is the one episode of season four I didn't see so I'm working off of a episode recap. I hope it doesn't suck. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned it a lot would be different. (E/N: *cough* MorganGarcia *cough*)
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch appeared behind Emily and Reid.

"Play nice you two." Hotch said. "He's running now but Garcia will get to him later."

Emily and Reid laughed.

"Are you coming out with us sir?" Reid asked. "We were just going to get some food."

Hotch debated. "I was going to do some paper work..."

"He's coming." Emily finished for him.

Reid hid a smirk as Hotch gave Emily a look.

"But I guess it can wait." Hotch said.

Emily smiled. "I was just finishing your sentence."

Hotch shook his head and didn't bother fighting the smile he knew was coming.

"Let's go catch up with Morgan before he does get away." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: I know that I have Morgan and Garcia together but we all know that Morgan flirts. Garcia let's her boy have his fun cause she knows he comes home to her. So the beginning where he's flirting with Jordan, that still happens.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ knocked on Dave's office door and opened it.

"Hey Dave," she said, stepping in, Jordan behind her. "I've got someone I'd like you to meet."

Dave looked up from his work. "Sure."

The two women stepped in all the way.

"This is Jordan Todd." JJ said. "She's going to be taking over for me while I'm out."

Dave shook Jordan's hand. "Nice to meet you Agent Todd."(E/N: *twitches* *NCIS flashbacks*) he looked at JJ. "About time you decided when you're taking leave."

JJ smirked. "Cute Dave. I'll be ready to leave once I go over a few more things with Jordan."

Dave nodded and the two women left his office.

"I don't mean to over step here," Jordan said. "but is something going on with you and Agent Rossi?"

JJ led Jordan into her office and closed the door. "That's the few more things I wanted to go over with you. Sit please." the two women sat down. "There's something you have to understand about this team. What we do, what we see, it's nothing like what anyone else sees. And with that comes a bond that we all share. Between certain members of the team it's stronger and slightly different."

Jordan nodded. "Which members?"

"As you already figured out, myself and Agent Rossi but there is also Morgan and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia and," JJ paused. "this last one you have to swear will never leave the team."

Jordan frowned but nodded. "I promise."

"The last one is Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss." JJ watched Jordan's face for a reaction.

"I understand why I have to keep it in the team." Jordan finally said. "But don't you worry about what could happen if any of these relationships turned sour?"

JJ sighed. "I do worry because yes there is a chance someone could do something that could end things and the team could suffer but these relationships weren't started on a whim. They were a long time coming and I don't think any of us see them ending any time soon."

Jordan nodded again. "Got it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as she watched Morgan twirl Garcia around on the dance floor of the restaurant they had gone to. She turned to Hotch.

"What are the chances I can get you to dance?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled. "Well I'd say pretty good as soon as a slower song comes on."

As if hearing Hotch's words, the DJ started a slow song. Hotch laughed and stood up, holding his hand out to Emily. Emily gladly took it and let Hotch led her to the dance floor. They moved past Morgan and Garcia who were returning to the table where Reid was still sitting. Hotch spun Emily under his arm once before pulling her close, letting his free hand come up to rest on Emily's lower back. Emily's free hand rested against the back of Hotch's neck and she gently ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his head. Garcia smiled.

"That is so sweet." she said.

Morgan slid his arm across the back of Garcia's chair. "And a long time coming. She really was the only thing aside from Jack that kept Hotch from falling completely into a shell."

Reid watched Emily and Hotch for a moment before nodding. "They do seem to balance each other out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat down beside JJ on the couch.

"So how do you think Jordan will do?" Dave asked.

JJ rested against Dave's side. "As long as you guys play nice? I'm sure she'll do just fine."

Dave placed hand on his chest in mock hurt. "We always play nice."

JJ snorted. "Sure you do." the baby kicked and JJ smiled. "I let Reid feel the baby move."

Dave smiled and out of habit moved his hand to JJ's stomach. "How'd he react?"

"Freaked him out." JJ said. "He's been trying to help when he can but feeling the baby move was a bit much for him."

"He'll feel different once he sees the little guy." Dave said. "He'll enjoy having a little nephew to teach all his random knowledge to."

JJ groaned. "No, Reid can teach my son anything but the moment he spouts out something like Reid does, I'm gonna have to have a serious talk with our genius."

Dave laughed and placed a kiss on JJ's head. "And you say the rest of us don't play nice."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Not as long as I wanted it and I'm not sure about the scene with Emily and Hotch at the restaurant but let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here. I too am running on 3 hours of sleep, but I've had the good coffee all day, so I'm pretty good. LOTS of creamer. X) Okay, before I scare everyone away, great job, not too many mistakes. Kisses!~Sarah


	23. The Instincts & Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for little Henry to be born and for Reid to come to terms with his own parents. Not exactly a fun ride for anyone. Especially hungover Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Ok so technically The Instincts and Memoriam go together and I was considering doing two separate stories for them but then I decided, nah I'll write one long one. At least I hope it turns out long, *shrugs* who knows. Can't really think of a summary but I promise I know where the story is going, I think. Anywho, have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I had to set up, take part in and then help clean up a baby shower on four hours of sleep, you're not getting a disclaimer.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat in the back of one of the SUVs the team was given, Hotch and Dave sitting in the front.

"Could one of you please turn up the AC before I melt back here?" Emily asked as she looked over her case file.

Both men laughed before Dave turned it up.

"It's not that bad Em." Hotch said.

Emily snorted. "You don't have a curtain of dark hair that likes to draw in the heat." she pulled her hair into a pony tail. "Should just cut it all off."

Hotch snorted this time. "Over my dead body."

Dave smirked as he turned a corner. "Ok you two, don't make me pull this car over."

"So how much longer before JJ takes her leave?" Emily asked.

"She refuses to leave until she gives birth." Dave said. Emily and Hotch could hear the annoyance in Dave's tone and bit back smiles. "I've given up trying to get her to do different. we fought this morning over her coming on this case."

"Dave you should know by now that you can't tell JJ what to do." Hotch said. "She's just as stubborn as Emily."

Dave choked back his laughter as Emily cocked a brow at Hotch.

"You wanna try that again?" Emily asked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan held his phone to his ear as he stood on the walk of their current vic's house.

"I'm telling ya Hotch, I've never seen Reid this way before." Morgan said.

"It's more then the nightmares?" Hotch asked.

Morgan sighed. "Yeah he feels like we're not going to find this kid and there's nothing he can do about it. He's resting this whole case on his own shoulders."

"Alright, thanks for telling me Morgan, I'll talk to him in the morning." Hotch said.

Morgan nodded and hung up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After the second phone call from the unsub, Hotch excused himself from the room and Emily followed a few seconds after.

"Are they ok?" Amy Bridges asked.

JJ nodded, though her eyes followed her co-workers path. "Agent Hotchner has a three year old son so cases like this are harder on him and Agent Prentiss is good at helping him keep a level head."

Amy nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stepped up beside Hotch where he stood on the porch.

"You ok?" Emily asked.

"Just trying to get my focus back." Hotch admitted. "I keep seeing Jack."

Briefly looking over her shoulder to make sure no one could see them, Emily started running her hand up and down Hotch's back. She could feel Hotch start to relax under her hand.

"You just have to remember that Jack is at home, safe with Haley and you'll get to see him once we get back." Emily said.

"He's been asking when he gets to see you again." Hotch said.

Emily wasn't looking at Hotch's face but she knew he was smiling by the tone of his voice.

"And what have you been telling him?" Emily asked.

Hotch looked at Emily and she saw the smile she knew was there. "I told him if he was a really good boy that he'd get to see you soon."

"I think that can be arranged." Emily said. "You better?"

Hotch nodded. "I am, this helped." He turned to face her, his facing, for once, showing emotion.

Emily smiled. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Dave smirked at Hotch.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you really just ask Derek Morgan if he could find something to do in Vegas for the night?" Dave asked.

Hotch shrugged. "Well yeah."

Emily shook her head. "You do remember Garcia right? His girlfriend?"

Hotch smiled. "You two don't have very much faith in our friend. He won't do anything stupid. If anything, he'll spend the whole night in his hotel room on the phone with Garcia."

Emily and Dave exchanged a look.

"Anyone else hoping the hotel has thick walls?" Emily said as the three headed for the SUV.

"I heard that Em!" Morgan said as he joined them.

Emily laughed. "Good."

"Like you won't be sneaking into Hotch's room." Morgan said.

Hotch cocked a brow with a smirk. "Who says she'll be the one doing the sneaking?"

Dave and Emily joined Hotch's laughing as Morgan lost his footing at Hotch's unexpected words.

Morgan leveled Hotch with a look. "Ya know, I think I liked you better before Emily cracked your shell."

Dave patted Morgan on the shoulder. "Too bad Derek cause once the shell is cracked, there's no going back."

Emily and Hotch smiled at each other as the four climbed into the SUV.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch woke up the next morning to a groan coming from beside him. He smirked.

"I told you to stop after three shots." he said.

"You're not helping." Emily said. "I think my head just might explode."

Hotch sat up and looked at the woman laying beside him. "You are the one who accepted Morgan's challenge."

Emily clamped a hand over her eyes. "Remind me why I did that again."

Hotch laughed lightly. "I have no idea Em. We all warned you not to do it."

Emily pushed herself up and leaned against Hotch's side. "Can I shoot Morgan?"

"Only if you want to deal with Garcia after." Hotch said, running his hand through Emily's hair.

"She'll take my side." Emily said. "I know it."

Hotch placed a kiss on Emily's head. "You wanna shower first?"

Emily shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure I can stand at the moment so you go first."

Hotch laid Emily back down. "I'll wake you when I get out."

Emily poked one eye open. "What makes you think I'll fall asleep?"

Hotch smiled. "You mean aside from the fact that you can barely keep one eye open? You're always sleepy after drinking the night before. I have a feeling you'll sleep the whole plane ride home."

Emily nodded. "Probably."

Hotch didn't bother responding to Emily since he could see she was already asleep again. Shaking his head with a smile, Hotch pulled the blankets back up around Emily and headed to the bathroom.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily popped open one eye as Dave and JJ got on the plane.

"Where are Morgan and Aaron?" Emily asked.

"They're staying behind to help Reid." Dave said, helping JJ sit down.

Emily nodded. "Ah ok, be nice if Aaron had told me."

JJ smiled. "Hun check your phone."

Emily pulled out her phone which had been on silent and saw a text from Hotch explaining what Dave had just told her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Should have turned the volume back on." she said as she replied to the text.

Dave nodded. "That would have been a good idea."

"How's the head?" JJ asked.

Emily winced. "A little better but not much. Really, why didn't you guys try harder to talk me out of Morgan's challenge?"

"Emily we knew if Aaron couldn't talk you out of it no one could." Dave said.

"You seemed bound and determined to show Morgan you could hold your own." JJ said. "Though given that he's walking around just fine and you look, well dead, I don't think you did a good job."

Emily narrowed her eyes on JJ. "You're lucky you're pregnant and that Dave's here."

JJ smiled sweetly. "Love you too Em."

"When does Jordan start being your shadow?" Dave asked before Emily could find the energy to try and do something to JJ.

JJ leaned back. "Ah she should be there when we get back. I called her once we closed the case and told her that now would be a good time to start."

"How long are you taking off?" Emily asked.

"Not long enough." Dave muttered.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Don't start that again Dave. I'm not sure yet. Maybe three months. I don't want to leave you guys too long."

Emily smiled. "Don't worry Jayje, I'm sure Penelope and I can keep the boys in line."

JJ smirked. "Maybe your boys," she motioned to Dave. "I think I'm the only one who can control this one."

Dave went to protest but just shook his head and went back to his file.

Emily smiled. "Well maybe you're right. Look how well you've trained him."

Dave cocked a brow. "Em, may I remind you Hotch isn't here to step in."

Emily laughed. "I don't need Aaron, Dave." she just tilted her head towards JJ.

Dave looked at JJ and saw the other woman giving him a look that dared him to say anything.

"I feel very outnumbered." Dave said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch had guessed right, the plane landed and it took JJ and Dave twenty minutes to get Emily awake.

"No more drinking after cases for you." Dave said. "Not if we have to fly home the next morning."

Emily flopped down at her desk. "Oh go away Dave."

Dave smiled and pulled out his cell as it rang. "Rossi."

"Dave it's Hotch."

"Hotch, is Emily always so hard to wake up?"

Hotch laughed. "I'd rather keep that between her and I thank you."

Dave chuckled. "What can I do for you Aaron?"

"I need you guys to research Reid's father."

Dave frowned. "Reid's father?"

Emily looked up with a frown as well and Dave put his phone on speaker.

"Why are we looking up Reid's father?" Emily asked.

Hotch sighed. "Reid thinks he's the guy we're looking for."

"Should Reid really be looking into this Aaron?" Dave asked.

"Probably not but at the moment there's no talking him out of it."

Dave rubbed a hand over his face. "Alright we'll get Garcia working on it and call you when we have something."

"Thanks."

Dave ended the call and looked at Emily.

"I guess we're not done working." Emily said.

The two headed for Garcia's lair.

"Remind me to have a talk with Reid about the meaning of vacation when he gets back." Dave said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"There's nothing off about this guy." Garcia said to Dave and Emily. "He's clean."

Emily crossed her arms. "I don't think Reid's going to be happy to hear that."

"He's just gonna have to accept that it might not be his father." Dave said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "How do you think it's going?"

Dave leaned against the counter in the small break area. "Given how focused Reid can get and how bad his tunnel vision can be, I'm not sure."

"Hopefully Morgan and Aaron can keep him on track." Emily said.

Dave nodded and turned to poor himself some coffee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am not a doctor. I don't even play one on TV, but I believe young JJ is going into labor." Garcia said coming into the bullpen with JJ and Jordan.

Emily put her mug down. "I'll get the car."

(A/N: I know, it's supposed to be Hotch and Emily in the break room but given that I have Dave and JJ together, I couldn't not have him there.)

Dave moved to JJ's side. "Jen,"

JJ tried to smile at him but a contraction hit. "Hi Dave."

"You should have told me when I noticed how uncomfortable you looked when we got back." Dave said.

"I thought it was a false alarm." JJ said. "He's not supposed to come for three more weeks."

"You might want to tell him that." Dave looked over his shoulder at Jordan. "Hold down the fort until we call."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch smiled. "Tell Dave to be careful with what he says and make sure that JJ doesn't get a hold of his writing hand or someone else will be filling out his reports for a while." Hanging up, Hotch faced Morgan and Reid.

"Well?" Morgan asked.

"They just arrived at the hospital and according to Emily, JJ is already cursing Will up and down the Eastern Seaboard." Hotch said.

Reid smiled. "Guess it's a good thing he's not around. He'd be in some serious trouble."

Hotch nodded. "Trust me I know just how bad it can be for the expecting father."

Morgan patted Hotch on the shoulder. "Well if you made it out alive then Dave should too."

"You forget, Haley doesn't carry a weapon." Hotch smirked.

Morgan winced.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sat down across from Reid as they flew home. "How'd it go with your parents?"

Reid shifted in his seat. "It was hard. I spent a lot of years hating my father and pushing him out of my head and now I know he's not the bad guy I thought he was." he shook his head. "And I wish more then anything I hadn't fought so hard to forget him cause now I want those memories."

"Give it time," Hotch said. "now that you actually want them, they might just come back."

Reid looked at Hotch, his face complete innocence. "You think so?"

Hotch nodded. "I do."

Morgan plopped down next to Reid. "So we heading straight to the newest member of our team when we land?"

"Unless you have somewhere else to be Morgan." Hotch said.

Morgan shook his head. "Nope right now I just want to see if Rossi is still in one piece. You may have told Em to have Dave watch what he said but we all know how he can be."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood next to Garcia as they watched JJ hold her son with Dave sitting next to them.

(A/N: Anyone notice that? In the show after JJ gives birth, Will is standing beside JJ and Henry. All fathers I've seen sit next to their wives/girlfriends.)

"He's beautiful Jayje." Garcia said.

Emily smiled. "And somehow I think he looks a little like Dave."

JJ laughed. "Great."

Dave scoffed. "That's not such a bad thing."

"Dave, one of you is bad enough." Hotch said walking in with Morgan and Reid. "We don't need another."

JJ smiled at the three men. "Glad you could make it. Guys meet Henry David Jareau." she looked at Dave and he nodded. JJ looked at Reid. "Reid, come here."

Emily and Garcia motioned for Hotch and Morgan to followed them out of the room. Dave came as well.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked wrapping his arm around Emily's waist.

"JJ wants to ask Reid to be the godfather but we know having everyone around might fluster him a bit." Emily said as she leaned against Hotch.

"Who's the godmother?" Morgan asked.

Garcia smiled. "Me."

Hotch and Morgan looked at Dave. The older man just shrugged.

"I left that up to Jen." Dave said. "Figures it'll make it easier for Garcia to take care of Henry while we're on cases."

Morgan nodded. "Makes sense."

Hotch looked at Garcia. "No corrupting him while we're gone."

Garcia smiled. "I'm his godmother sir, I can corrupt him as much as I want."

Dave moved back towards JJ's room. "I think I need to have a talk with JJ."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave laid on JJ's hospital bed with her carefully tucked against him as they watched Henry sleep in his bassinet.

"He's so quiet." JJ said softly.

Dave smiled. "Here's hoping he stays that way."

JJ giggled and looked up at Dave. "Thank you for being here for all of this."

Dave gave JJ a kiss. "I'm here for the long run Jen. Don't plan on being anywhere else."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Alright so I'm pretty sure this is my longest so far and I know not a whole lot of Emily and Hotch but there was enough. I had a lot of fun explaining Em's hangover and of course the birth of Henry. I was gonna give the little guy Will's name for a middle name but decided, nah Dave's is better. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! Ugh, I get home from seeing Twilight: New Moon, and this is in my inbox. At least there were minor adjustments only. Now, to send it back... Kisses!~Sarah!


	24. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave needs to learn to be more gentle when approaching Reid. He's a special boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright this episode just freaked me right out. It was so weird and nerve racking. I'll just say it now, I'm bad with summaries, so there isn't one for this story. At least not until it's done and going to be posted. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the cat trying to sit on my keyboard, not much else.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily frowned. "I just put that on your desk last night and I know we went home together and went to bed together. When did you get it done?"

Hotch shrugged. "You take a while in the shower."

Emily gaped. "Not long enough for you to read through my whole report." she shook her head. "We won't get the rest until this afternoon but you'll have it."

"Thank you Emily." Hotch said.

Emily smiled. "I'm gonna go make sure Morgan didn't make Jordan quit."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked back to her desk and wasn't surprised to see Hotch waiting. She figured he'd want to know how her talk with Jordan went. But as she got closer, one look at his face told her he wasn't there because of Jordan.

"What's going on Hotch?" Emily asked.

Hotch quickly explained what Dave had told him over the phone.

"So he just walked up to them and started talking?" Emily questioned.

Hotch nodded. "According to Dave, that is exactly what he did."

"Do we know if he's telling the truth?" Emily asked.

"Not really but we'll find out soon." Hotch said. "Dave and Reid are bringing him in."

Emily crossed her arms. "I get the feeling this isn't going to be easy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We could have gone about that a little better." Emily said to the two men with her.

Dave looked at Emily. "What do you mean?"

"With Reid." Emily sighed. "You forget, we all do, no matter how smart he is, when he's involved in something, it's not easy for him to be told no. In a lot of ways he's like a kid."

"Then he has to learn, doesn't he?" Dave said.

"She's right Dave." Hotch said. "We could have found a more gentle way to explain it to him."

Emily could see they weren't getting through to Dave and changed the subject. "What do you need me to do?"

Dave quickly explained to Emily what he wanted her to do as far as the interrogation went. Dave walked into the room and Emily placed herself in front of the closed door. Hotch hit the button for the speaker and they listened as Dave talked with Rothschild.

"Where's Dr. Reid?" Rothschild asked.

"He's busy." Dave said.

"You have something going on more important than me?" Rothschild inquired.

Dave looked away from the man. "My dry cleaning is more important then you."

Hotch looked at Emily. "Get ready."

Emily nodded, trying to keep herself relaxed but she never liked the idea of being face to face with a killer.

"Deep breath Em." Hotch said just loud enough for her to hear.

Taking Hotch's advice, Emily pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly seconds before the door opened. Hotch watched Rothschild's reaction to Emily and listened as Dave commented on it. He smiled slightly, watching Emily play the role Dave had asked of her. She wasn't in the room very long, but it was enough to shake Rothschild. Shake him enough where Dave could hopefully get the answers they needed out of him. Emily stepped out of the room, dropped Rothschild's jacket on a chair and stood next to Hotch.

"You ok?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Emily, Hotch." Garcia said, coming in. "I've got something you have to see."

The two quickly followed Garcia out of the observation room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave walked into his office and shut the door. Taking a seat behind his desk, Dave sighed and picked up his phone. Dialing quickly, he held the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

Dave smiled. "Hey Jen."

"You sound tired."

"Long case. Weird case."

"Wanna explain?"

"When I get home. I was just calling to let you know I'd be about another hour. I want to start on my report." Dave leaned back. "How's Henry?"

Dave could hear the smile in JJ's voice.

"Sleeping for once. I finally got him down about half an hour ago."

"Alright I'll let you rest and see you in an hour."

"One hour Dave."

Dave hung up the phone and smiled. Time to get to that report so he could go home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So how'd your talk with Jordan go?" Hotch asked.

Emily smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking that." she shifted her head and rested it in Hotch's lap. "She's just trying to fit in and Morgan may have overstepped some when he was talking with her."

"But everything's ok now right?" Hotch asked, as he ran his fingers up and down Emily's arm. "I won't be getting any more angry visits?"

"Nope, I'd say everything is going to be just fine." Emily said.

"And how are you?" Hotch asked.

"I'm good. I think I was just thrown since this guy came to us already confessing and holding over us that he had more victims." Emily said. "It's like for a while he was running the show."

Hotch nodded his agreement. "It did feel that way for a while."

"Daddy?"

Emily sat up and she and Hotch looked over the back of the couch where Jack was looking at them with sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing up Buddy?" Hotch asked. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Nightmare." Jack explained.

Emily watched Hotch's face soften and knew just what to do.

"Come over here Jack." Emily said. Jack came over and climbed onto the couch between Hotch and Emily. "Now go back to sleep."

Jack shook his head. "Monsters."

Emily ran her hand over Jack's hair. "Don't worry, Daddy and I are monster fighters remember? We'll keep them away."

Jack held onto Emily's hand. "Promise?"

Emily nodded. "Promise."

Jack nodded and as he yawned, he rested his head on Hotch's arm, kept a hold of Emily's hand and fell back to sleep. Hotch met Emily's gaze over Jack's head.

"How'd you know that would work?" Hotch asked, his voice soft and quiet so it wouldn't wake his son.

Emily smiled. "My dad was the only person who could get me back to sleep after nightmares and since we 'fight monsters' I knew that would help too."

Hotch smiled and the two settled into silence, watching the small boy between them sleeping, a smile on his face as they kept his 'monsters' away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So I'm sitting in a hotel room in Boston as I write this, don't ask, and I thought the Jack scene at the end was beyond perfect. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! So perfect! So cute, so sweet so... *blows nose* I have a damn cold, give me a break. And a consistently bloody nose... *holds tissue to face* Great story, yada yada yada. Kisses~Sarah


	25. 52 Pickup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I cannot put into words how much I love and hate this episode. Viper is so...He makes my skin crawl and I feel the need to shower, a lot, but it's hilarious at the same time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here, not tired even though I was walking around Boston all day. Ok this episode of Criminal Minds has got to be one of my all time favorites. While Viper is a creep who makes me feel the need to shower, throw up and then shower again, watching Jordan and Emily mess with him, so great! Now we all know what Em has to do and how Viper reacts to her and we know how 'boss' Hotch reacted. Let's see how 'boyfriend' Hotch reacts. Who else thinks this is going to be awesome? Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm in Boston, not where the show is filmed but still, I haven't found anything that says I own the show so what does that tell you?
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily shook herself as they left Viper behind, though she waited until they were out of the man's line of sight.

"I feel gross." Emily muttered.

"A shower might help with that." Morgan said.

Emily shook her head. "I'm thinking never talking to Viper again might be the only thing to help." she looked at Hotch. "You're quiet."

Morgan smirked. "He's talking himself out of going back and decking Viper for looking at you like that."

"Damn straight." Hotch ground out.

"You never struck me as the jealous type Aaron." Emily said.

Hotch took a breath. "I'm not but no woman should be looked at like they're a piece of meat. He deserves to have his teeth knocked in and the fact that we're dating makes the urge even stronger."

Emily stopped when they reached the SUV and stood in front of Hotch.

"Relax Aaron, that's not the first time I've been looked at that way." Emily said. "And we both know it won't be the last."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Hotch said, still wanting to wipe the look off Viper's face.

"I don't expect you to." Emily said. "But you can't go around hitting every guy that looks at me in a way you don't like. I think the Bureau might frown at that."

"She's right man." Morgan said. "And if we could get away with that, imagine what I'd do to that tech guy Kevin Lynch."

Hotch and Emily both laughed at that. It was no secret, even though Kevin had backed away, Morgan did not like the guy.

Emily looked back at Hotch. "Better?"

Hotch nodded. "For now, can't say the same if we see him again."

Emily smiled. "Well then I guess that makes all of us hoping we don't. Right Morgan?"

Morgan smirked. "Oh no. I want to see Hotch deck this guy. He needs someone to hit him."

Emily groaned as Hotch returned Morgan's smirk.

"You're not helping Derek." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We need to bait him with someone he sees as a challenge." Morgan said, already knowing how they had to pick. This could be fun.

"To study his style up close and personal is going to take someone that he's already attracted to." Reid said, a smirk crossing his face as all eyes turned on Emily.

Emily noticed this. She looked between Reid and Morgan before turning to Hotch, hoping for some help but one look at his face and she knew he knew this was their only way.

"Ahh," she said. "oh this is really gonna suck."

"You're not the only one it's going to suck for Em." Dave said, aiming his smirk at Hotch.

"Can it Dave." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as she took her suit jacket off and hung it up in the locker the local PD had given her. She was not looking forward to this. She looked up at a knock on the door.

"Emily?"

Emily smiled. "Come in Aaron."

Hotch stepped into the locker room and over to Emily.

"You're ok with this right?" Hotch asked.

Emily moved to take out her earrings. "Yeah I'll be fine. Sadly I've dated people worse then Viper."

Hotch's eye brows shot up. "Wow."

"You're ok with this right?" Emily turned Hotch's question on himself.

Hotch crossed his arms. "Dave has said he's going to make sure that once you leave here I don't."

Emily smiled. "It'll be fine. At least this you don't have to listen to."

Hotch nodded. "There is that, though I'm not sure if that's good or bad really."

"Is something going on with Jordan?" Emily asked switching topics before she forgot.

Hotch frowned, not sure what Emily meant. Emily explained and Hotch told her a brief outline of what happened. Emily nodded and asked how long Jordan was going to be in the dog house. Hotch said until she can prove she's competent.

"That's gonna be tricky if you're scrutinizing her every move." Emily said.

Hotch kept a straight face. "You seem to do just fine."

Emily laughed lightly. "I think in order for Jordan to prove she's good at this job, it's not gonna happen under a magnifying glass. You're gonna have to give her the opportunity."

Hotch gave Emily a look. "You have something in mind?"

Emily smiled. "Let her come with me tonight." Hotch went to protest. "Think of it this way, Jordan gets to prove she can do this AND I won't be alone with Viper."

Hotch clamped his mouth shut. She had him there. "Alright but I want to know exactly how she did afterwards."

Emily nodded. "Deal." she looked at her dress. "You know I was gonna wear this on our date when we got home but I think I might have to burn it after tonight. I'll never look at it the same again."

Hotch walked to Emily's side and looked at the dress. "Bit short don't you think?"

Emily cocked a brow at Hotch. "Aaron,"

Hotch backed off. He knew that tone. "Fine, I'll leave and let you finish getting ready."

Emily's smile returned. "Thank you. Now go let Jordan know she has to get ready too."

Hotch looked over his shoulder before giving Emily a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Emily asked.

Hotch shrugged. "Luck."

Emily shook her head, laughing quietly as Hotch left the locker room. She picked one hell of a man.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stood next to Dave, fists clenched in pockets as they watched Emily and Jordan get ready to leave.

"Unclenched Aaron." Dave whispered. "These cops may not be trained to read behavior but they aren't stupid."

"I really don't like this Dave, you know that." Hotch said, trying to will himself to relax at least some what.

"She'll be fine and Jordan's got her back." Dave said. "You don't have to worry."

Hotch sighed. "I know but you didn't see the way Viper looked at her."

"We both know that Emily isn't going to let that creep do anything." Dave said. "She may not be armed but I've seen her kick Morgan's ass at hand to hand."

Emily and Jordan turned to leave and Hotch saw Emily give him a small nod and smile that he did his best to return. Reid and Morgan left not long after. Once the four were gone, Hotch sighed again and sat down in the nearest chair. Dave took pity on the man and started talking about other parts of the case to get his mind off of what Emily was doing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood with Jordan as they watched Reid climb into the back of the ambulance with Austin. They looked at each with raised brows.

"He gave her his number while we were at the bar." Morgan said joining them.

The two women looked at him. "Reid?"

Morgan nodded. "Reid. The kid can charm anyone with that magic of his. Austin ate it right up, though I think she genuinely likes him."

Emily smiled as the ambulance pulled away. "Well good for him. It's about time."

Jordan nodded her agreement. Morgan walked over to Dave and Hotch and Jordan faced Emily.

"Thank you for talking Hotch into letting me come." Jordan said.

Emily shook her head. "I told you, I know what it's like having to be the new one and having to prove yourself. I just told him you needed the chance."

Jordan smiled. "And I'm guessing he didn't want you alone with Viper."

Emily laughed and nodded. "Yeah there's that too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked up from his book to see Emily heading for the trash in the kitchen.

"What are you throwing away?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked at him over his shoulder. "The dress."

Hotch shook his head and stood up to stop her. "Em, don't. There's nothing wrong with the dress."

"No there's lots wrong with the memories that go with it though." Emily said.

Hotch took the dress from Emily and placed it on the counter before pulling Emily into his arms.

"I'm sure we could create new memories for it that would make you completely forget the old ones." Hotch said.

Emily smiled, placing her arms around Hotch's neck. "Is that right?"

Hotch nodded. "It is."

"Well then Agent Hotchner, I think I'll take you up on that." Emily said before closing the gap between them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid sat in his living room talking with Austin on the phone.

"So you really quit the bar." Reid said.

"I really quit the bar." Austin said.

"What are you going to do now?" Reid asked

"I don't know, you have any ideas?" Austin said

Reid thought. "Well there are plenty of things around you that you could get degrees for."

"What if I don't want to stay in Georgia?" Austin said.

Reid frowned. "Where would you go?"

"Know of any available apartments in D.C.?" Austin asked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Hehe, cliff hanger. Well sort of. That was a hint that no we haven't seen the last of Austin. Writing a jealous Hotch was fun. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! Watching AMAs. Please let Taylor Swift or Lady Gaga win! Great story, and I really really love Austin. Kisses!~Sarah!


	26. Brothers in Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the awesomeness of Reid's relationship. It all starts here and it's gonna be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Cop killers are one thing I really hate. There's just something so heartless and pointless about killing cops. Those people are here to protect us not to be shot down while doing their jobs. Don't really have a summary so have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I had a disclaimer up here mentioning Foyet but given everything that's happened, I don't even want to think about the bastard right now. (E/N: She's pissed off, can you tell?!)
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch nodded to Morgan and got in the SUV with Emily and Reid.

"Morgan's not coming?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "No, he's got something he wants to do. He'll be home tomorrow."

"You gonna be the one to tell Garcia?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled. "No he's gonna call her." he noticed Reid staring at his watch. "Something wrong Reid?"

Reid looked up. "No, I just...do you remember the last girl taken in the case with Viper?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah her name was Austin right?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah well we sort of started something and she's moving to D.C."

Emily smiled. "When?"

"She should be there by the time we get home." Reid said.

Hotch shifted the truck into drive. "Then by all means, let's get you home Reid."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia walked into the BAU bullpen to wait for the team, knowing they'd be there within minutes since Emily had called when the plane landed. She stopped short as she saw someone sitting at Reid's desk. Garcia tipped her head. She was pretty.

"Hi, are you waiting for Dr. Reid?" Garcia asked, stepping up to the woman.

The woman looked up from the book she was reading. "Yeah, do you know when he'll be back?"

Garcia pulled Morgan's chair over and sat down. It wasn't often that Reid had a girl waiting for him. Actually Reid never had a girl waiting for him so Garcia was going to get as much info as she could before the team arrived.

"Their plane just landed about fifteen minutes ago," Garcia said. "so the whole team should be back in about five minutes." she held out her hand. "Penelope Garcia."

The woman shook Garcia's hand. "Austin Hazel. Spencer has told me about you. All of you actually."

Garcia tried to place Austin's name. It sounded so...AH HA!

"You're the one Reid met in Atlanta." Garcia said.

Austin laughed and nodded. "Yeah I am."

Garcia smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. Reid has seemed different since he met you. Happier. It's really nice to see."

Austin blushed some. "It's nice to meet you too."

"So what are you doing here in D.C.?" Garcia asked.

Austin closed her book. "Ah I moved here. There wasn't really anything keeping me in Atlanta and I wanted a change of scenery."

Garcia smirked lightly. "Would that change in scenery include the BAU's one and only Dr. Spencer Reid?"

Austin's blush darkened. "It might."

Garcia's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Well alright then. It's about time our boy genius found himself a nice girl and you my dear, are a nice girl in my book."

Austin was surprised but happy that one of Reid's friends had taken to her so quickly. It might make it easier with the rest of the team. She knew from their phone calls how much the team meant to Reid and she really wanted them to like her so he didn't have to even consider choosing between her and them. Before either woman could say anything else, the elevator dinged and they turned to see the team entering the bullpen.

"And here they are now." Garcia said as she stood up. "Hey guys, we have a visitor."

The team turned and saw Garcia and who they knew to be Austin at Reid's desk. The team turned to look at Reid and were happy to see a smile spread across his face as he made his way over to Garcia and Austin.

"You're here." Reid said.

Austin smiled and stood. "I told you I would be." she nodded her head towards the group. "Gonna introduce me?"

Reid chuckled. "Yeah of course."

Hotch smiled. "Why don't we set our stuff down and do this in the meet room? No need to risk getting in trouble."

The team knew Hotch was referring to Strauss, who could pop out of the woodwork when ever she wanted. It was kinda scary sometimes. The group split to set their things at their desks and then made their way to the meet room where Reid and Austin were already waiting.

"Did Morgan say when he'd be home?" Emily asked Garcia.

Garcia nodded. "I'm picking him up tomorrow afternoon at three."

Hotch entered the room last and closed the door. "Alright Reid, gonna tell us who your guest is?" Though Hotch already knew since Reid had told him and Emily.

Reid nodded. "Guys this is Austin Hazel. Austin this is my," he paused. "family. Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Dave Rossi, Jordan Todd and Penelope Garcia. The only two that are missing are Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan. You'll see Morgan probably tomorrow and JJ,"

"Now."

The team turned and saw JJ standing with baby Henry in her arms. Dave was the first to step forward.

"What are you doing here Jen?" Dave asked.

JJ nodded towards Garcia. "Pen mentioned while we were on the phone that you were on your way back so I decided to come by." she smiled at the team. "I figured you could all use a reason to smile."

Reid smiled. "Austin this is JJ and she is holding Garcia's and my godson Henry."

Austin stepped up to JJ. "He's beautiful."

JJ looked down at Henry. "Thank you." she looked back at Austin. "Do you want to hold him?"

Austin went wide eyed. "Really?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah everyone else has and once Dave gets him, no one else will."

Dave shrugged. The others laughed.

"I'd love to hold him." Austin said.

JJ carefully shifted Henry and laid him in Austin's arms. Once Austin had him, JJ stood back beside Dave.

"You're a natural." JJ said.

Austin smiled. "I babysat a lot when I was young." she looked back at Henry, who had opened his eyes and was looking at Austin. "He really is beautiful JJ."

Dave put his arm around JJ's waist. "Takes after his mom."

JJ blushed and rested her cheek on Dave's shoulder. "You're just trying to get out of diaper duty."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid cut open Austin's last box and looked around. She had found a nice one bedroom apartment with Reid's help and now with the team's help, she was almost moved in. Reid could tell that the team had already accepted Austin into the family as they all talked and joked with her as they unpacked. Right now Austin, Garcia and Emily were laughing and leaning against each other as Morgan finished a story that had Hotch and Dave actually blushing.

"How did you find out about that Derek?" Dave asked.

Morgan leaned against the wall. "Gideon talked."

Hotch gaped. "You're kidding? Jason told you about that?"

Morgan nodded and laughed. "That he did. Along with a few others but I think I've embarrassed you both enough tonight."

Dave narrowed his eyes on Morgan. "The three of us will be having a talk later about just what Jason Gideon told you."

Hotch crossed his arms. "The man's lucky no one knows where he is. I'd shoot him."

Dave snorted. "Stand in line."

Austin exchanged looks with Garcia and Emily. "Should I ask?"

Emily smirked. "We'll have a girl's night in a couple of weeks and explain then."

Austin smiled, happy to hear that. "Sounds like a plan."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night after everyone else left, Reid was getting ready to leave himself.

"So they liked me right?" Austin asked.

Reid smiled. "Very much. Hotch said you're free to drop by the office whenever you want."

Austin smiled. "Remind me to thank him the next time I do drop by."

"I'll do that." Reid said. "So you're here now, have you decided what you want to do?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah but it's a surprise. Give me a couple of weeks and I'll let you know."

Reid laughed. "Alright, then I'm gonna get going. As happy as Hotch is, I don't think he'll be too happy if I fall asleep at my desk."

Austin laughed and hugged Reid. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Reid wrapped his arms tightly around Austin. "I'm really glad you're here."

Austin settled her head on Reid's shoulder. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Alright now who else is slightly teary eyed over that ending? I love the idea of Reid having someone and Austin is perfect for him. I want to say sorry for taking so long to post this, but we all know why it took so long. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! Awh!I keep saying I love Austin. I REALLY Love her now. She's too hard not to love. Weird. Well, I guess I can call Foyet a despicable SOB all the time now. But I can't spit on a woman's grave so, no I won't be calling Haley a bitch anymore. Sorry for those of you who liked my opinion. It just isn't right anymore. Kisses~Sarah!
> 
> I'm with Sarah, I really can't say anything bad about Haley anymore. It's just not right.


	27. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ gets her first glimpse of Emily and Jack outside the office and sees just how amazing a mother her friend is going to be one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Ok so I made a small boo boo. I had JJ showing up at the end of the case in the last story. Yeah that's supposed to be in this episode. Forgive me? I'll still have her there, gotta make sure Dave doesn't work late plus I was thinking that it's been a while since our little trio got together so why not throw JJ, Henry and of course Jack into it? Sound good? Alright, have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: There's a crazy man at my window with a gun. He's saying I don't own the show. *eyes gun* I think I'm gonna listen this time. *eyes guy again* Should I be creeped out that he looks like my dad? (E/N: *nods then runs for the hills*)
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched Jordan head off to JJ's office before making his way to his own. He heard Emily and Hotch behind him and knew they were going to quickly drop their things and go. This case had not been an easy one. And given that Hotch had Jack for the weekend, Dave also knew they both really wanted to see the little guy.

"Hey Dave, question." Hotch said.

Dave turned to his best friends. "What's up?"

Hotch looked at Emily who nodded before turning back to Dave. "Why don't you, Henry and JJ join Emily, Jack and I for dinner tonight?

"Sounds good to me."

The three turned to find JJ standing in Dave's office doorway.

"Ok first deja vu," Emily said. "and second, JJ how the hell are you so quiet when you're carrying a newborn?"

JJ smiled and joined the three. "Practice. Henry's really quiet except when he's hungry. He's a good baby."

Dave smiled. "That he is." he looked back at Hotch. "Well you heard the lady Aaron, looks like you have three more guests."

Hotch smiled. "Yeah I figured." he turned to Emily. "You gonna come with me to get Jack?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah sure. We both know Jack's not very happy if I'm not there when you get him."

Hotch turned to Dave and JJ as they laughed. "Sometimes I think he likes visiting me just cause he gets to see Emily."

Dave smirked. "Well she is prettier then you Aaron."

Hotch looked back at Emily. "Why did we invite him again?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around Jack in a tight hug. After the last case, this is just what she and Hotch needed. Though at the moment, Emily was by the car with Jack and Hotch, Emily peeked an eye open, was getting into what looked like a fight with Haley. Not again.

"Did you miss us?" Emily asked Jack, settling the small boy on her hip.

Jack nodded rapidly.

Emily smiled and tickled Jack's stomach. "Well guess what."

Jack bounced in Emily's arms. "What?"

"We are gonna have a few guests tonight." Emily said. "Can you guess who?"

Jack went quiet for a second before his eyes grew big. "Henry?"

Emily nodded with a laugh. "Yup Henry and who comes with Henry?"

"Uncle Dave and Aunt Jen!" Jack said excited.

"That's right." Emily said. "Now did you hug and kiss Mommy goodbye?" at Jack's nod, Emily moved to open the back door. "Alright then, let's get you all buckled in so when Daddy's done talking to Mommy, we can leave."

Jack's smile faltered. "Mommy's angry with Daddy."

Emily bit her lip. "No baby, she's not."

Jack nodded. "She is, I hearded her talk with Nana and she wasn't happy."

Emily sighed and ran her fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack looked at Emily. "Did I make Mommy angry at Daddy?"

Emily gaped. She kneeled next to the car and took Jack's hands in her own. "Jack I want you to listen carefully. What is happening with your mommy and daddy is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Do you understand me?"

Jack sniffed a little and nodded. "Yeah."

Emily stood and placed a kiss on Jack's forehead. "Good." she'd have to tell Hotch about this but after JJ, Dave and Henry left and after Jack was in bed. She turned as she felt Hotch's hand on her back.

"We ready to go?" Hotch asked.

Emily winked at Jack and the two smiled at Hotch.

"Ready!" they said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave lifted Henry out of the car while JJ grabbed Henry's diaper bag from the other side. They had gone home quickly to drop off Dave's thing and let him change before heading for Emily's apartment where they were having dinner.

"How do you think Jack's pick up went?" JJ asked after she locked the car and they headed into Emily's building.

Dave shook his head. "I don't want to think about it. Haley really hasn't taken Aaron dating Emily very well."

"I don't get that." JJ said. "It's not like Haley's not dating. I mean wasn't she dating before Hotch and Emily even got together?"

Dave nodded. "That's what Hotch said. I just wonder if Haley realizes what fighting with Aaron could do to Jack. The last thing we need is for the poor kid to think it's his fault."

(E/N: Too late Dave.)

JJ rubbed Dave's back hearing the emotions in his voice. "I'm sure between Hotch and Emily, they'll let Jack know that none of this is his fault."

(A/N: I know I just had Emily talking with Jack about this and now JJ and Dave are worried about it but it's not like they weren't going to think of it. Kids blame themselves all the time in divorces. Even little kids like Jack.)

Dave smiled. "That they will." he looked down at JJ. "You've never seen Emily and Jack outside the office have you?"

JJ shook her head. "No, actually I think you're the only one who has."

Dave laughed. "Then you're in for a treat. I'll tell you this much, Emily Prentiss will make one hell of a mother one day."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as Jack tackled Hotch and sat himself down on his father's chest.

"Well wouldn't Morgan love to know that while he can't pin you, your three year old son can." Emily said.

Hotch sat up and flipped Jack over, causing the little boy to laugh. "You tell him that and Garcia will spend the rest of the day pumping his ego back up."

Emily turned towards the door as there was a knock. "I don't even want to think how she would go about doing that." she opened the door and smiled. "Hey guys."

Emily stepped back and let JJ, Dave and Henry in. Jack quickly appeared and JJ and Dave watched as Emily swung Jack into her arms without breaking her stride to the kitchen. Dave raised a brow at JJ and she nodded, a smile on her face. Hotch met them in the kitchen.

"That is not what you were wearing at the office Dave." Hotch said.

Dave shifted Henry. "We stopped off at home so I could change. I needed all reminders of the case gone."

Hotch nodded his understanding. "Did the same thing myself after we got Jack."

Jack's head popped up off Emily's shoulder at the mention of his name. That was when he noticed Henry in Dave's arms. Emily, seeing the look on Jack's face, moved closer to Dave so Jack could see Henry completely. The adults stayed silent as Jack and Henry looked at each other. After a few moments, Jack held out his hand to Henry and Henry grabbed onto Jack's finger. Jack's face lit up and he turned his head to the adults.

"He likes me!" Jack said.

The four laughed.

"Of course he likes you hun." Emily said, running her hand over Jack's head. She looked at Dave. "Dave why don't you give Henry to JJ and you and Aaron can make dinner? Cause if I remember right, last time we did this, I cooked."

Dave looked to Hotch and found the younger man nodded. Dave handed Henry over to his mother and the two women and two children headed to the couch.

"Does she have to have such good memory?" Dave asked.

Hotch laughed. "It's part of who she is Dave. You should know that by now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Throughout the evening JJ watched Emily with Jack and realized Dave was right. Emily was great with Jack. While the adult boys made dinner, Emily and JJ talked and the whole time, Emily was still able to keep up with what Jack was doing, making sure the young boy had things to keep him entertained and pulled him into her lap when he wanted to sit with them before Jack even asked.

"How do you do it?" JJ asked as they laid the boys down in the guest room with a nap after dinner.

Emily looked at JJ as she took Jack's shoes off. "What do you mean?"

JJ motioned to Jack. "How do you know just what Jack wants and needs, sometimes before he asks, sometimes without even looking at him?"

Emily smiled as she placed Jack's blanket over him. "It hasn't always been this way trust me but I've spent a lot of time with Jack and Aaron even before Aaron and I were dating and I learned. Now it's just second nature."

JJ smiled. "Well Dave was right for once."

Emily stood up after placing a kiss on Jack's forehead. "Right about what?"

"You'll be a great mother one day Emily." JJ said.

Emily looked back down at Jack. "I hope so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Ok not exactly how I planned for this to go but as I've pointed out before, they don't always go my way. (E/N: *scoffs* Hell no) I know I didn't bring up what Jack said to Emily while they waited for Hotch but I wanted the story to have a happy note so I decided not to. I might have the talk between Hotch and Jack later but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! whoo! I hyper! :) Yes I had sugar and no, you can't do anything about it. :P Okay, great job Lace, Kisses~Sarah


	28. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, this is just a cute, short one with Dave/JJ and Aaron/Emily moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Ok it's one thing to meet a poker buddy or drinking buddy at a community BBQ but a serial killing buddy, that's a new one. A creepy new one. Kinda hoping it's a one time thing. So I'm still wondering where this story is going so it'll be a surprise for all of us as it goes. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: *scratches head*
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"At least he never hurt his daughter." Reid said on the plane ride home.

"Not the same way he hurt the other girls." Morgan said. "But he still hurt her."

"Try not to think about it." Hotch said, his tone quiet given that Emily was asleep on his shoulder.

"She went to sleep pretty fast." Dave said, motioning to Emily. "Is she ok?"

"The Orange County case caused a few nightmares." Hotch said. "She's just catching up on sleep."

Dave nodded his understanding. That case caused nightmares for more then just Emily. It was one that was going to stick with them all for a long time. Just like the one they had just finished.

"So who's up for a round of drinks when we get home?" Morgan asked.

Reid and Jordan both nodded and Morgan already knew Garcia would be in. He looked at the two older profilers.

"Sorry Derek," Hotch said. "but I think I'm just gonna take Emily home."

"That's alright man. Sleeping beauty needs her rest." Morgan said.

"I heard that Morgan." Emily muttered against Hotch's shoulder.

Morgan laughed and looked at Dave. "What about you Rossi?"

Dave shook his head. "Jen's getting back from taking Henry to see her parents and I promised to make dinner."

Morgan looked at Reid. "I do believe David Rossi has been leashed, kid, what do you think?"

Reid smiled. "Looks that way to me."

Hotch, Emily, who was now awake and Jordan started laughing. Dave glared at Morgan and Reid.

"Hey I am not the only one on this team that's leashed." Dave said.

"We know Dave." Hotch said. "Just a little weird for you to be among those who are."

Emily lifted her head. "I take offense to the phrase 'leashed'. It makes it sound like we're trapped."

Morgan shook his head. "Not trapped, living comfortably."

"Nice save." Reid said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave rocked Henry while JJ made a bottle.

"Did you ever go to community BBQs?" Dave asked.

JJ shook her head. "No only because there weren't usually many kids and I wasn't very comfortable around adults who weren't part of my family." she handed Dave the bottle. "What about you?"

Dave smirked as Henry latched onto the bottle. "A few. Mostly in my teen years."

JJ laughed. "Enough said. I've heard enough stories of you AFTER your teen years to get the picture."

"I'd be offended by that if I hadn't been the one to tell you the stories." Dave pulled the bottle away from Henry when it was about half empty and handed it back to JJ. He moved Henry to his shoulder and started patting his back. "As a teen I wasn't as bad. It's after I hit twenty,"

JJ placed the bottle on the counter. "Yeah I know. You just couldn't help that women were attracted to that ego of yours."

"Hey you're attracted to it too." Dave stated.

"Oh trust me Dave, it is not your ego that attracted me." JJ said. "Though the challenge of keeping it in check is fun, that is not what attracted me."

Dave took the bottle back after getting Henry to burp twice and let him drink the rest. "Alright, care to share what did attract you?"

JJ smirked as she headed down the hall. "I'll leave that for you to figure out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily felt the bed shift behind her and turned over to face Hotch.

"So tired." she said as she curled into Hotch's side.

Hotch smiled. "I figured. Any traces of your dreams while you've been napping?"

Emily shook her head. "No, nothing. I think I might actually get through tonight without waking us up."

Hotch pulled the blankets up over himself and Emily and pulled her closer.

"Not that I mind helping you through your nightmares but that is actually very nice to hear." Hotch said. "Your last dream gave me a bruise that's still there."

Emily smiled. "I did say sorry for that right?"

Hotch laughed. "Yes sweetheart you did."

Emily snuggled closer. "Good. Can we go to sleep now?"

Hotch placed a kiss on Emily's shoulder. "Yes we can. Goodnight Emily."

"Night Aaron." Emily whispered as she fell asleep.

Hotch watched her drift off before pulling her closer yet and drifting off himself.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Well not long and not much for Em and Aaron but I really just wanted a cute quiet moment with them and I think this worked out nicely. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and as always thank you for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! I hear chicken calling my name so I'll make this quick. Cute cute cute! I think I'm rubbing off on her. :) Okay, that's all! Kisses~Sarah


	29. Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, lots of Jack. Fluff, tiny bit of angst, and team happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Now I know my family does some weird things, ask Sarah, I've told her about some but I don't think we'd ever kidnap little girls and kill their parents. Just doesn't sound like fun to me but then maybe that's why I profile and write instead of being a serial killer. So anyone else notice how good Emily was with Kate? Just like another little kid she's good with. That's right, this is a Jack story. Though not too happy a Jack story. I'm bringing up the talk he head with Emily a couple of stories ago. Have fun doesn't really fit but eh, I put it anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'd love to own Jack cause he's just so cute. And his dad would be nice to own too but he's Emily's and I ain't taking what's hers. I value life. (E/N:I value life too. I don't think going near Morgan would be good. Garcia may hurt me severely.)
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat quietly on her couch, reading a book. She was waiting for Hotch to get back with Jack. Hotch's weekends with Jack went from being just the two Hotchners and occasionally Emily to all three of them every weekend. This weekend however wasn't going to start out as fun as all the others did. Emily had told Hotch about her talk with Jack and Hotch decided that he needed to sit down with his son. Emily offered to be there to help and Hotch was grateful for it. Looking up as she heard a key in her lock, Emily smiled as a three year old tornado came barreling into her apartment.

"Emily!" Jack said, running over to her.

Emily placed her book down just in time to catch Jack in her arms and pull him into her lap.

"Hey buddy." Emily greeting, hugging Jack tightly. She looked towards the door. "Where'd you leave Daddy?"

Jack looked towards the door too. "Daddy?"

Hotch came into view. "Key got stuck in the door."

Emily nodded. "Yeah been meaning to get that looked at. Sorry."

Hotch shook his head. "No problem. Let me put Jack's things away."

Emily nodded again, knowing when Hotch came back down they would talk with Jack.

"Daddy looks serious." Jack said, his own face mirroring his father's.

"That's cause he and I need to talk to you." Emily said, sitting Jack on the couch beside her.

"Am I in trouble?" Jack asked.

Emily shook her head. "No you're not in trouble Jack, don't worry. We just want to talk to you about something but I promise you're not in trouble."

Jack let out a sigh, which Emily knew was of relief. "Ok."

Hotch came back downstairs and sat next to Jack so that Jack was sitting between himself and Emily.

"Buddy, Emily told me something you said a few weeks ago." Hotch said. "How you thought Mommy and I fighting was your fault."

Jack looked at his hands. "I hearded my name all the time when you fight."

Hotch sighed and rubbed Jack's back. "Just because you hear your name doesn't mean we're fighting about you Jack. You are not why we're fighting."

Jack nodded. "That what Emily said."

"And did you believe Emily?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded again. "Uh huh." he looked at Hotch. "Why do you and Mommy fight?"

Hotch sighed again. "Oh buddy I really wish I knew. Things are just really hard right now."

"Because Mommy and I left while you were gone?" Jack asked.

Hotch bit his lip, a habit picked up from Emily. "That's part of it."

"So I did do something wrong." Jack said.

Emily frowned. "Why do you say that Jack?"

Jack looked at her. "I tolded Mommy Daddy wouldn't be happy if we weren't home but she didn't listen. I shoulda tried harder."

Emily met Hotch's eyes over Jack's head. Neither knew that.

"Jack it wasn't your job to make Mommy stay." Hotch said, pulling his son onto his lap. "Mommy had her mind made up before Daddy left. There wasn't anything you or I could have done."

"Why did Mommy make us leave?" Jack asked.

Hotch looked at Emily again, hoping she could help with that one.

"She just wasn't," Emily paused. "she wasn't happy sweetie."

Emily gave Hotch an apologetic look but his eyes told her he had come to terms with his failed marriage.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know buddy."

"Does Mommy know?" Jack asked.

"Probably but I don't think you should ask her." Emily said.

Jack nodded. He knew there was some things that he couldn't say to his mommy. "Ok."

"So do you understand that this isn't your fault?" Hotch asked, bringing the conversation back to the original topic.

Jack nodded once more. "Yes Daddy."

Hotch smiled. "Good now give Daddy and Emily a hug then you can watch SpongeBob."

Jack wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck and hugged his father tightly before moving to do the same with Emily. Once done, he climbed off the couch and settled on the floor. Hotch grabbed the remote and turned the TV to Nickelodeon.

"He's a smart boy." Emily said quietly.

Hotch nodded, watching Jack. "That he is. Very smart and I'm glad he understands."

Emily ran her hand through Hotch's hair. "He's like his daddy, mature beyond his years, understanding what most his age don't even think about."

Hotch settled his head in Emily's lap. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"If it helps him understand what's going on in his life," Emily said. "I'd say it's a very good thing."

Hotch nodded. "You're right." he looked up at Emily. "Feel like going to the park tomorrow?"

Emily smiled. "Love to. Wanna make it a team thing and invite the others?"

Hotch smiled. "Not really up to me."

Emily laughed and looked at Jack. "Hey Buddy," Jack turned. "wanna invite the team to the park tomorrow?"

Even though Emily said team, Jack knew who she meant and his face lit up.

"Yay!" Jack said loudly making Emily and Hotch laugh.

"Guess we know that answer." Hotch said.

Emily nodded. "I guess so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next afternoon, the whole team had gathered at the park. Emily, JJ, Garcia and Austin were sitting on the blanket with Henry while the boys were off with Jack playing touch football. At least it was supposed to be touch.

"That doesn't look like touch to me." Austin said as Dave and Hotch tackled Morgan.

Emily shook her head. "I think they may have forgotten." she raised her voice some. "Jack! Come here!"

Jack ran over to Emily and plopped down in her lap. "Daddy and Uncle Dave fell on Uncle Derek."

The girls laughed.

"Did they hurt him Jack?" Garcia asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. He was laughing and saying something about Uncle Dave's butt."

Emily snorted. "And that's why I called Jack over. They forget and who knows what could come out of their mouths. Plus," Jack's stomach growled. "I think it's time for someone to eat." she stood up, Jack in her arms. "Come on buddy, let's go get the other kids."

Austin, JJ and Garcia watched Emily and Jack head over to the boys.

"She's really good with him." Austin said.

JJ nodded. "Sometimes you forget she's not Jack's mom."

"Don't let Haley hear that." Garcia warned.

"Why not?" Austin said.

"Haley hasn't exactly taken how much time Jack is spending with Emily well." JJ explained. "If she knew how well Emily did with Jack, she been even more unhappy."

Austin frowned. "Shouldn't she be glad Hotch is with someone who takes such good care of her son?"

Garcia shrugged. "You'd think but that's not how Haley sees it. We've just learned to accept it."

The conversation changed quickly as the boys, Emily and Jack rejoined them.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" Morgan asked.

"Your corruption of Jack's young mind." JJ said.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked.

"We asked Jack if you and Dave hurt Derek when you tackled him and he said no, that Derek was laughing and saying something about Dave's butt." Emily explained, opening a juice box for Jack.

"Hey it's not my fault his butt was in my face." Morgan said.

"You could have at least tried to remember there was a three year old and Reid around." Garcia said.

"Hey!" Reid said.

Austin laughed. "Oh honey you know they're just teasing."

"And my butt wouldn't have been in your face if you hadn't of moved." Dave said to Morgan.

"Oh excuse me for not wanting two fully grown men on top of me." Morgan said. "I'm not the one who forgot it was TOUCH football."

"Derek you were standing five feet from the endzone taunting us," Hotch said. "how could you think we weren't going to tackle you?"

"I was hoping Reid would have me covered." Morgan said, turning on his teammate.

Reid scoffed. "Right, I'm gonna try and keep Hotch and Dave back by myself. I'm not crazy. Even with Jack we couldn't have done it." he popped a carrot in his mouth. "Plus you asked for it."

The whole team started laughing at Reid's comment. He had really loosened up since he started dating Austin. It was really nice to see.

"Oh Austin," Emily said. "I've been meaning to ask, have you decided what you want to do?"

Austin nodded. "As a matter of fact I have and since we're all here, I guess I'll tell everyone at once. Starting Monday I'm taking classes to become a profiler like you guys."

They were shocked.

"Really?" Reid asked.

Austin nodded again. "Yeah, seeing what you guys did in Atlanta and after hearing Spencer tell me about your cases I decided that's what I want to do."

"Well if you ever need help with your classes," Hotch said. "you've got a whole team to help you."

"Thanks Hotch." Austin said. "I'll remember that."

"And who knows, maybe you could even end up on the team." Dave said. "Even if you don't become an agent."

"Yeah you could be a civilian working within the team." Morgan said.

Garcia looked at Hotch. "Could she?"

Hotch nodded. "It's been done before and as long as you have everything you need, we'd be glad to have you."

JJ nudged Austin with her arm. "It'll be nice to have another girl around. We'll finally be even with the boys."

Emily nodded. "That'll be a nice change."

Austin laughed then looked at Reid, who hadn't said much. "What do you think Spencer?

Reid smiled. "I think if that's what you want to do and as long as you're careful, then it's a great idea."

Austin smiled. "Well then, looks like everything's planned out. Now I just have to become a profiler."

"You can do it Austin!" Jack said.

The team laughed.

"Thanks Jack." Austin said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And now you know what Austin is going to do. I don't really know if civilians can work within FBI teams but for the sake of my series, let's pretend they can cause really JJ's right, the team would be nice and balanced. Oh and the whole thing with Jack and him blaming himself, it's kind of a personal topic for me. That's why I put it in. I was three when my mom and dad divorced so I know what's going through Jack's head. That said, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! Awh awh awh! CUTENESS! And dinner is ready so I'm out for now! Adios! Kisses~Sarah


	30. Cold Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's a moron. That's basically what this comes down to. Lords know I have to write that for so many stories, for both him and Aaron. But they're them, and that's just how they function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy present. So I actually just saw this episode for the first time and I gotta say, I really don't like it when Dave and JJ aren't getting along. Really don't like it. But I'm glad they made up at the end of the episode. Now JJ pointed out her ring with Henry's birthstone and said Will had one too. You all know I don't have Will in here so that's right, Dave's gonna be sporting a new ring as well. I know he has that ring on his right hand that doesn't seem to go away but guess what? It's going away. Henry's birth ring will go there. It'll be just like JJ's only have a thicker silver band. Got no real summary even after all that rambling so just have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: *on phone* Oh come on! Why can't you just let me borrow the show? I promise to give it back. (E/N: *scoffs* not in one piece) *covers mouth of phone* Oh shush Sarah, you say that any louder and they really won't give it to me. *goes back to phone* How about just for the weekend?
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ frowned at the small jewelry box next to her gun and badge.

"Dave!" she called.

"Yup." Dave said, sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"What's this?" JJ asked, holding up the box.

Dave smiled. "Open it and find out."

JJ's frown deepened but she opened the box and gasped when she saw the beautiful citrine stone set in a modest silver band. Dave came up behind her.

"It's a birthring for Henry." Dave said, taking the box and slipping the ring onto JJ's right ring finger. "You like it?"

JJ faced Dave, a smile across her face. "I love it." she looked down at Dave's right hand holding hers and saw his normal ring was gone, replaced by a ring that matched hers, with a thicker band. "You got one too."

Dave nodded. "He's my son too Jen."

JJ wrapped her arms around Dave. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily glared at Garcia after the woman finished reading Emily's horoscope.

"Thank you Garcia, that just puts such a bright light on my day." Emily said.

Garcia smiled. "Glad to help chickie."

Hotch walked over. "Reading Emily's future again Garcia?"

"You're supposed to be on my side Hotch." Emily said.

Hotch cocked a brow. "You've met Garcia right?"

Morgan laughed. "You don't go against my girl."

Emily spotted Dave and JJ. "JJ, help me here."

JJ saw the paper in Garcia's hands. "Pen, can I borrow that?"

Garcia nodded. "Yeah sure Jayje." she caught sight of the ring on JJ's finger. "But first you can explain that."

JJ smiled over at Dave who was standing beside Hotch. "Dave gave it to me. It's Henry's birthstone. He's got one too."

Hotch glanced at the ring on Dave's finger. "And here I thought you'd never take off that other ring."

Dave shrugged. "I got a better one."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily took her seat next to Hotch and glanced between Dave and JJ who were sitting at opposite ends of the plane.

"They just need to let their tempers cool off." Hotch said. "Psychics are a sore spot for Dave for a reason and it made him frustrated when JJ was so willing to trust one." his eyes followed the same path Emily's had. "They'll fix it."

Emily trusted Hotch so she settled her head against his shoulder and started reading the file he had open between them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ had just laid Henry down for the night when there was a knock on her front door. Knowing who it was, she silently debating on letting him in as she made her way downstairs. Her curiosity about why Dave was so hostile about the psychic got the better of JJ and she opened the door.

"I was starting to think you were going to ignore me." Dave said, making no move to enter. This was JJ's home and he would wait for her ok.

JJ crossed her arms. "I considered it but I want to know why this got between us. What was it about the psychic that got so under your skin that you took it out on me?"

Dave entered the house as JJ stepped aside, her silent invitation plenty clear.

"First let me apologize many times over for taking it out on you." Dave said. "It was unfair and I shouldn't have done it."

JJ saw the sincerity in Dave's eyes and nodded. He really didn't mean to hurt her. "I forgive you. But you have to explain to me why it happened?"

Dave sighed as he watched JJ's body language change from angry and hurt to concerned and curious. He could deal with concerned and curious. Angry and hurt, not so much. Dave motioned for JJ to sit down and after she sat on the couch, he perched himself on the coffee table across from her. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Dave explained to JJ why he couldn't work with psychics. JJ listened, taking Dave's hand in her own when his scowl deepened.

"Do you understand now why it was hard for me to watch you trust him?" Dave asked when he was finished.

JJ nodded. "Yeah I understand. I just wish you had taken a moment to pull me aside and explain. I don't like being angry with you Dave."

Feeling JJ tug on his hand, Dave allowed her to pull him off the coffee table and onto the couch beside her.

"I don't like you being angry with me either Jen and I wish I had pulled you aside too." Dave said. "I just got caught up in trying to find the girl and keep that guy away from you that it never crossed my mind to explain why I was being a jerk."

JJ ran her fingers along Dave's jaw line. "You're forgiven. You wanna check in on Henry before we go to bed?"

Dave nodded and kissed JJ, more than happy that he was able to fix things.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into Hotch's bedroom after tucking Jack in for the night.

"I really don't know where he gets all that energy from." Emily said, climbing into bed.

Hotch smiled as he wrapped one arm around Emily's shoulders, while a book sat in his other hand.

"Believe it or not, all kids are like that." Hotch said.

Emily dropped her head to Hotch's shoulder. "I did not want to know that." she moved away and grabbed her lotion from the nightstand. Hotch looked up from his book and watched Emily.

"Hey, I love you, you know that?" Hotch said.

Emily stopped what she was doing. He hadn't ever said that before. "I had a feeling but you never actually said anything."

Hotch put his book down and took Emily's lotion from her. "I love you Emily."

Emily smiled as Hotch pulled her close. "I love you too Aaron."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> It hit me while I was writing this story that those two hadn't said those three words but in my story for the season five episode, Haunted. Hotch reminds Dave that he does in fact love Emily so I figured they should say it before that. Oh and of course Dave fixed things. Like I was going to mess with them. Not likely. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thank for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here. I would've hurt her if she messed with them so, don't worry, got it covered. OMG, they said it! Now...all we need is a ring...Kisses~Sarah
> 
> No ring any time soon Sarah. But don't worry, there are other surprises in store :)


	31. Zoe's Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave needs hugs, JJ and time with the team. And that's what he'll get. And for some reason, I kept picking on Morgan. Not sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Ok so it makes it slightly harder for me to write my stories when the episodes focus on one person. Especially if that one person ISN'T in my main pairing that I write the series on. Have no fear though, I've never been one to give up just because something is hard. At least not when it comes to my writing. So basically this is going to be a team fic, where everyone is there to help Dave cause you know he still feels guilty for blowing Zoe off. Once again, have fun really does not fit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I think I'm getting a cold, can I have Criminal Minds now?
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ stood just in front of the rest of the team as they watched Dave talk with Sheila, Zoe's mother. They could see the conversation was hard for Dave but knew he wouldn't want them to approach until he was ready.

"JJ,"

JJ turned to face Emily. "Yeah?"

"You think you can get Dave to agree to dinner at his place when we get home? Emily asked. "Might be just what he needs."

JJ smiled. "I can try and even if he doesn't agree," she reached into her pocket and handed Emily a set of keys. "he can't very well argue if you're already there."

Emily laughed as she took the keys. "If he gets mad JJ,"

JJ nodded. "I know, it was all Morgan's idea."

The others laughed while Morgan gaped at the two women. "Why me?!"

Hotch stepped up to JJ and placed a hand on her forearm. "We're gonna head to the airport. Let Dave know to take his time, we won't leave until he's ready."

JJ smiled. "Thanks Hotch."

Giving JJ's arm a gentle squeeze, Hotch returned the smile then faced the others, motioning them to the SUV they came in. JJ would ride with Dave in the one he drove.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched Sheila kneel in front of Zoe's grave and decided he'd stayed long enough. He'd let the two have their time. He'd come back. Turning, Dave wasn't really surprised to find JJ waiting for him. He knew she'd be there. Taking one last look at Zoe's grave and giving his eyes one last wipe, Dave made his way over to JJ and didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms.

"You gonna be ok?" JJ asked, wrapping her arms tightly around Dave's middle.

"I'm getting there." Dave said. He pressed a kiss into JJ's hair. "You didn't have to wait."

JJ smiled. "I'm not the only one who's waiting. Hotch said the plane's not leaving until you're ready."

Dave laughed lightly. "Of course it won't." he turned himself and JJ towards the sun that was shining bright. "I just need a few minutes and for you to stay right where you are."

"I'm not going anywhere Dave." JJ said. "Take all the time you need."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat down next to Hotch on the plane and placed the keys JJ had given her on the folder in his lap.

"Why are you giving these to me?" Hotch asked.

Emily snorted. "I'm not going to be the one caught with them."

Hotch rolled his eyes but smiled. "Thank you so much Emily. It's nice to know you have my back."

Emily smiled. "Of course I have your back Aaron. It's a very nice shield when it comes to an angry Dave Rossi."

Morgan, who had sadly been drinking coffee as Emily said this found himself choking as he tried not to laugh. Reid handed Morgan a few napkins while laughing himself.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ looked at Dave as he drove them to airport.

"Feel up to company tonight?" JJ asked.

Dave glanced at JJ. "What do you mean?"

"The team." JJ said. "Feel up to having them around?"

Dave sighed. "I don't know Jen." he looked at her again. "You've already invited them haven't you?"

JJ shrugged. "Maybe."

Dave laughed. "Alright the team can come over. Who'd you slip your keys to?"

"Emily." JJ said. "Meaning by now Hotch has them."

"Of course." Dave said. "Emily's not going to get caught with the evidence."

JJ smirked. "She's a smart girl."

Dave mimicked her smirk. "That she is. I wonder if Hotch knew just how smart she is when he got involved with her."

JJ laughed. "Oh I'm sure he did."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night, Dave found Hotch in his kitchen grabbing a beer. Hotch saw Dave coming and held out JJ's keys. Dave took them with a laugh.

"Just remember, don't shoot the messenger." Hotch said with a smile.

"I wouldn't shoot you Aaron." Dave said. "The last thing I want is Emily out for my head."

"Why am I going to be out for your head?" Emily asked as she joined the two, Henry in her arms.

"No reason." Dave said. "I thought Jen had him down for the night?"

Emily handed Henry to Dave. "According to JJ, he wouldn't fall asleep and figured he wanted to see you first."

That was proven as Henry's eyes slowly slid closed. The three adults smiled.

"I guess I'll go lay him down then." Dave said, making his way out of the kitchen.

"He's fallen nicely into the role of father." Emily said, stealing a sip of Hotch's beer.

Hotch snagged his bottle back. "He was made for the role. He just needed the right woman. Blood really is the only thing stopping Henry from being his."

Emily looked at the picture of Dave sitting on the porch with Henry that was hanging on the kitchen wall. "And somehow I don't think even that matters."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave carefully laid Henry down in his crib and pulled the side up. After tucking Henry's blanket in place, Dave leaned down and placed a kiss on Henry's head.

"Sleep tight Henry." Dave whispered. "I love you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Ok I'm getting too good at these little tear jerker moments. It's scary. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! *dabs at eyes* You are. Love it! Okay, off to edit mores. Kisses~Sarah!


	32. Pleasure is My Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch isn't in the best place after their last case. So, how do we get his mind of things? Tease him horribly. It's girls and guys nights, bring on the laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. I hate having to correct myself but this is another episode of season four I have not seen. So once again I'm working from an episode recap and really hoping this doesn't suck too much. No summary right now so have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: *sees shooting star* I wish for Criminal Minds. *looks around* Dammit.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch hung up the phone and as he collected his things, he pulled out his cell and hit one of the speed dial keys. Placing the phone between his head and shoulder, he waited for the other person to answer.

"Prentiss."

"Hey Em, it's Aaron."

"Hey you on your way over yet?"

Hotch sighed. He hated doing this but if this turned out to be a case then she would be with him soon. So he explained the phone call he had just received to Emily then waited for her to respond.

"Alright I understand." she said. "Go, call when you land and call if you need our help."

Hotch smiled. "I will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily came downstairs after changing out of her work clothes and saw Hotch standing by the picture window, just staring out. She walked over to him and leaned her cheek against his arm.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emily asked.

She didn't need to ask what was wrong, Morgan had told her what happened with Megan and she knew Hotch would be haunted by it for a while. But she also knew that it helped him to be able to talk things out. It was something they shared. Hotch sighed and wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders, pulling her against his side.

"Just trying to understand." Hotch said.

"Understand what?" Emily asked.

"I'm not really sure." Hotch said with a slight laugh. "I don't quite get why Megan focused on me."

"Maybe there was something about you that made her feel safe." Emily said. "She did want you to stay with her until the end. That speaks for something."

"But why?" Hotch said.

"Aaron," Emily moved in front of him. "this is just one of those things that you'll probably never know the answer too. Just be happy Megan had someone with her when she died and that whatever caused her to kill is no longer haunting her."

Hotch let out a breath and ran his hands down Emily's arms until he could take her hands in his own. He didn't say anything, just stared at their hands but Emily knew he was processing what she had said until he could get a handle on things.

"I think I can live with that explanation." Hotch finally said.

Emily smiled and hugged Hotch tightly. "Good cause if you had asked why one more time, I was out of things to say."

Hotch laughed. "You at a loss for words. Now that I'd pay to see."

Emily pulled back and smacked Hotch on the chest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next night, JJ balanced herself with a hand on the dresser while she leaned down to zip up her heeled boots.

"You know sitting on the bed would make that so much easier." Dave said walking in with Henry.

JJ smiled. "Probably but this works too." she picked up her left earring. "You sure you and the guys can handle Henry?"

Dave chuckled. "Jen we'll be fine. You're forgetting I know how to take care of Henry and Hotch will be there. Given that Jack is three I'm sure Hotch knows how to take care of a baby too."

JJ laughed. "Well if you're sure. But you promise to call if anything goes wrong right?"

Dave nodded. "I promise Jen. Now go or you'll be late."

JJ grabbed her purse and jacket and gave Dave and Henry a kiss. "I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as she pulled her jacket on. "No Aaron."

"Why can't we come?" Hotch asked.

"Because it's a girls night at Garcia's place." Emily said for the fourth time. "As in girls only. You'll be fine at Dave's with the boys."

Hotch went to whine more but there was a knock at the door. Emily went and opened it to reveal JJ.

"Hey come on in Jayje." Emily said. "I'll ready as soon as Aaron stops asking to come."

JJ smirked at her boss. "Don't feel like spending the night with the boys?"

Hotch cleared his throat, his face a little red. "I see no way of answering that without embarrassing myself further so I'll just be quiet."

Emily gave him a kiss. "Good, now off to Dave's you go."

Hotch watched JJ and Emily leave with a smile.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin knocked on Garcia's apartment door and waited. A few seconds later, Garcia opened the door with a smile.

"Welcome to my home Austin." Garcia said. "Come on in. You're the first to arrive."

Austin walked in and took off her coat. "Really? I would have expected JJ and Emily to be here already."

Garcia smiled and hung up Austin's coat. "Hotch was feeling a little clingy according to the text Emily sent me so it took her longer then normal to leave."

Austin smiled as well. "Clingy is not a word I've ever thought to use when describing Hotch."

"Our fearless leader is a different man when it's just him and Emily." Garcia said. "And though he let's some of the change show around the family, that side is really just for Emily and Jack."

Austin nodded. "Gotcha."

Garcia waved her into the kitchen. "Since Jayje and Em are about five minutes away, what's say you and I get started on tonight's food?"

Austin followed Garcia. "Sounds good to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave placed Henry down in his playpen and went to get the door that had just been knocked on. Morgan and Reid were on the other side.

"Hello boys." Dave said, waving them in. "Hotch should be here in five."

"He's usually here before us." Reid said. "Was there a problem?"

Dave smirked. "You might say that."

Morgan smirked as well. "I know that look Rossi, spill."

Dave handed the two beers. "It's not much, just a text Jen sent me after she picked up Em."

Dave handed Reid his phone and Morgan read over the younger man's shoulder. Both looked up with smiles that clearly said they were trying not to laugh.

"I take it she sent this so we could rag on Hotch." Reid said, handing Dave back his phone.

"I hope so." Dave said. "Cause that's what I plan on doing."

Morgan took a drink of his beer. "What are the chances he'll be armed?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia sat down beside Austin laughing as JJ finished telling them about Dave's attempt at bathing Henry.

"It does explain why he made everyone use the guest bathroom for about a week." Emily laughed.

The girls calmed down and after the BAU girls shared a nod, they turned to Austin.

"So Austin," Garcia said. "given that this is your first girls night, it's time to get to know you better."

"We already know that you ground Spencer better then anyone we've ever seen." JJ said. "But that's about all we know."

Austin ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "What do you want to know?"

"How about, was Reid really the only reason for your move?" Emily asked.

Austin shook her head. "No he wasn't. Before you guys came I was already planning on getting out of there. I knew I didn't want to tend bar my whole life, I just didn't know what else I wanted to do."

"And now you do." Garcia said.

Austin nodded.

"How are your classes coming?" JJ asked.

"Pretty good," Austin said. "it's harder then I thought it was going to be but I'm enjoying it."

"How long until you can come work with us?" Emily asked.

Austin shrugged. "I know I have to finish my courses which should take another couple of months but then really it's up to Hotch and your section chief." The other three groaned. "What?"

"Our section chief is Strauss." Emily explained. "I assume Reid has told you about her."

"Yeah he has." Austin said. "Am I going to be able to join the team?"

JJ patted Austin's hand. "If we have to go over Strauss' head, you'll be in the BAU."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch dropped his head into his hands. "Would you guys lay off already?"

Morgan smirked. "Oh come on Hotch, you couldn't possibly have thought we'd let this go."

Hotch looked up and glared at Dave. "Remind me to have a talk with your girlfriend about what is ok to share with you."

Dave laughed. "Right cause that'll work. Off the clock Hotch, you're not the Unit Chief, you're just one of us and we have every right to use whatever information we learn."

Hotch looked at the three men smirking at him. "I hate you all, I hope you know that."

That just caused them to laugh.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Seems like a weird place to end I know but that's where I wanted to end. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! Watching Parks and Rec as I finish this edit. Such a funny show! And this is an awesome story! :) :) Adios! Kisses~Sarah


	33. Demonology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time around, it's Aaron's turn to screw up. These men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. The difficulty of even coming up with a story for this episode is right up there with Rush to Judgment from CSI: NY. For all those who don't know, Don screws up with Jess by sticking his foot down his throat. In this episode of Criminal Minds, Hotch plays hardass boss first and friend second towards Emily. Thankfully Dave is there for her. Now I'm going to keep the episode the same and not change anything. This is going to pick up at the end of the episode and given that I have Em and Aaron together, he has to now fix what he messed up. Let's see what happens. Have fun so doesn't fit here.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, got nothing this time.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stopped as Emily walked away and ran over to where Hotch and Morgan were.

"I'll go with Derek." Dave said. "You go after Emily."

Hotch shook his head. "I'm the last person she wants to see right now."

Derek stepped up. "Man you're the only person she wants to see right now. Go, Dave and I have this."

Hotch sighed and after one more look from Dave, went off to find Emily in the direction that Dave had pointed. Dave and Morgan watched him go.

"Think he'll be able to fix this?" Morgan asked.

Dave nodded. "I have no doubt. Emily will understand why he played hard and Aaron understands she's too upset to see it right now. They just need time and that's what we're giving them." he turned back to the SUV. "Let's get this SOB out of here. He's caused enough problems."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stopped about twenty feet away from where Emily stood in front of the church. He knew she needed a minute and well so did he. He needed to figure out how he was going to fix their relationship. To say he had screwed up would be a huge understatement. True he had to play the role of boss and he knew they both knew that but he could have tried harder to be there for her. Been a little more of the boyfriend she needed and a little less of the boss she didn't. He saw her reach up and wipe her nose. He figured the stress of everything, him included had caused her nose to bleed. It happened from time to time.

"I know you're there Aaron." Emily said, keeping her back to him. "You're not very good at stealth."

Hotch approached Emily. "Did you think maybe I didn't want to hide that I was following you? That I wanted you to know I was here if you needed me?"

Emily snorted. "Now you want to be there for me. It's a bit late Aaron."

Hotch shook his head. "No it's not. You're angry and upset and I got frustrated with everything and I did not mean for it to appear that I wasn't there for you."

Emily faced Hotch. "That's just it Aaron, it didn't just appear that you weren't there, you actually weren't. You kicked me out of the office, you didn't trust me."

Hotch stepped closer. "I have always trusted you Emily and I will never stop trusting you. But you were getting too emotionally involved to work the case. You know that."

Emily took a deep breath. She knew Hotch was right but it still hurt.

"I do know that but I also know that I didn't need my boss to be the one to send me home." Emily said. "If anything I needed it to be the man who loves me to pull me back and tell me that I was too close. That I wasn't thinking straight." she met Hotch's eyes. "And for the first time, he wasn't anywhere to be found."

Hotch felt like someone had reached into his chest and put a vice grip on his heart. He could see the broken look in Emily's eyes along with the tears and knew it was his fault they were there.

"I'm here now." Hotch said. "And you have no idea how sorry I am that I hurt you, that I let you down." he took Emily's hands in his own and was so relieved when she didn't pull away. "I only have one thing to ask."

Emily closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "What?"

"Let me fix this. Let me show you that I really am here and that I won't ever leave again." Hotch said.

Emily looked into Hotch's eyes and saw the pain from causing her pain. She saw the sincerity and knew he meant what he said but she still needed to hear it.

"Promise?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "I promise Emily."

Emily swallowed. "Then there's something you need to know. It'll explain why this hit me so hard."

Hotch tucked her hair behind her ear. "At home, not here."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

An hour later, Emily was tucked safely in Hotch's arms as they sat on her bed in her apartment. She had just finished explaining to Hotch what she had already told Dave about Rome when she was fifteen. Now she was waiting for him to take it all in and for him to say something.

"Who was the father?" Hotch asked finally.

Emily sighed. "John."

Hotch frowned. "The last victim?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah him."

"Did he know?" Hotch asked.

"He knew but he couldn't handle it." Emily said. "That's why Matthew was the one who helped me." she laughed a little. "The three of us, we were inseparable but that broke us. We were never the same."

Hotch ran his fingers up and down Emily's arm, knowing the motion calmed her. He knew there had to be something besides Matthew being her friend that had caused this case to be so personal but he never imagined that she had been pregnant at fifteen. It just wasn't the Emily he knew. Though, now that he thought about it, it was probably the cause of the Emily he knew.

"You're being really quiet." Emily said, worry evident in her tone.

Hotch looked down at her. "I'm just thinking about everything you said. Don't worry."

Emily bit her lip. "Are you disappointed in me for having the abortion?"

Hotch shook his head. "Of course not. You were young, your mother wasn't the best person to go to for help and it really was your only option. There is no reason for me to be disappointed. You proved just how mature you were and are by making the choice. If anything, I'm very proud of you."

"Really?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "Really."

Emily settled her head back on Hotch's chest. "Ok."

"Do you want to go see John before he gets out of the hospital?" Hotch asked.

"Just to make sure he's going to be ok." Emily said. "And if it's alright with you, I want you to be there with me. Facing him alone is still really hard."

Hotch placed a kiss on Emily's head. "Wherever and whenever you need me Emily, I'll be there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John looked up from the newspaper he was reading as his hospital room door opened. He was happy to see Emily but was surprised to see another man that he didn't know coming in behind her.

"Hey John." Emily said, her voice quiet.

John smiled. "I was hoping you'd keep your word." he nodded to Hotch. "Who's this?"

Hotch stepped up beside Emily. "Aaron Hotchner, Emily's boyfriend."

John nodded. "Nice to meet you Aaron." he looked at Emily. "I thought you'd be by last night."

"I had things to do." Emily said. "Aaron needed to know why the case was so hard for me."

John frowned. "Why did he need to know?"

"Because he's also my boss." Emily said. "And he needed to know."

"You're dating your boss?" John asked.

"She is." Hotch said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

John shook his head. "No, nothing."

"I came to make sure you're ok." Emily said. "That you're going to be ok."

"I will be." John said. "Once I get out of the hospital and back home."

Emily nodded and bit her lip, looking back at Hotch. Hotch gave a subtle nod that John didn't pick up on.

"We have to go." Hotch said.

"Are you going to come back?" John asked Emily.

Emily shook her head. "No I'm not."

Before John could say anything, Emily let Hotch lead her out with a gentle hand on her back. John watched them go.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stopped ten feet from John's room and let out a breath.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked.

Emily met his gaze. "I will be, I just need time."

Hotch gave her a kiss. "You've got it Em, as long as you need."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Well there's that. I think I had Hotch fix things pretty well and Emily will be ok. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! Argh! So this was supposed to be up last night, but it wasn't edited. I'm SORRY! *blows kisses* oh, FYI, won't be here tomorrow from 6-10. I be at a friend's holiday party! YAY! *happy dance* Then I have a shit load of homework. Whoo. Hoo. :P Okay, Adios! Kisses~Sarah


	34. Omnivore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given the chapter title, do I really need to explain what this is? Foyet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with an episode I really wish I never had to see. Have I ever mentioned before how much I deeply, with every fiber of my being hate Foyet? There isn't a single part of me that feels anything but hatred for that man. Yeah I'm guessing you all have guessed this is the story for the first episode with Foyet. Not that I said anything to give that away. *looks at beginning of note* Never mind. Don't have a real summary for you so, well have fun doesn't fit again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own my thoughts of all the horrible things I could do to Foyet.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch shut his cell and turned to face Emily. It was a rare Saturday off and the two had been planning on repainting Emily's guest bedroom. She claimed the color had been driving her nuts since she moved in and she wanted to change it. Hotch didn't know what she was talking about, he had stayed in that room for more then a few months and he didn't find anything wrong with the light beige color. Now however, he had to cancel on her. Or get her to come with him. Whichever worked for her.

"Em," Hotch said.

Emily looked at him. "Yeah?" she took one look at his face. "Is this about the call you just got?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah I have to go to Boston. It's about an old case. I know we were supposed to paint,"

Emily walked over to him. "Aaron, stop. It's fine. You forget, we do the same job. There is no need to explain when you have to cancel. Do you want me to come?"

Hotch took Emily's hands. "Only if you want to. You could still start the painting and we could finish when I get home."

Emily moved towards the door so she could go to her room. "No, I'll come. Give me five minutes to change."

Hotch smiled and headed downstairs to put his shoes on while Emily changed. Five minutes later, Emily came downstairs in jeans and a long sleeve shirt and zip up hoodie.

"Alright so where exactly in Boston are we going?" Emily asked

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I'm confused." Emily said. "You worked with him once, why does he want to see you?"

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know, that's what we're here to figure out."

The two climbed out of Hotch's car and made their up to the house they had parked in front of. A nurse let them in and explained that Retired Det. Tom Shaunessy was waiting for Hotch. She also explained that Shaunessy probably wouldn't make it through the night. Both nodded their understanding.

"Do you want me to wait out here?" Emily asked Hotch.

"No, come in with me." Hotch said.

Emily took Hotch's hand. "Ok, let's go." Work related or not, it wasn't easy to talk to a dying person.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia walked into Hotch's office and saw he was on the phone and Emily was asleep on the couch. Hotch hung up the phone and motioned Garcia in. Garcia moves quietly so she won't wake Emily and hands Hotch the folder she had. Hotch reads the contents and shakes his head. Garcia asked what it was about.

"The Reaper." Hotch said

"The Boston Reaper?" Garcia asked. "I didn't know we worked that."

Hotch explained his connection to the case and about not having a profile for the Boston Reaper in their system.

Hotch sighed. "Go home Penelope."

Garcia nodded, knowing she wouldn't get any more out of her boss. "Maybe you and Em should do the same."

Hotch smiled slightly. "We will. Goodnight."

"Night Hotch." Garcia said before leaving.

Once Garcia was gone, Hotch looked over at Emily and found her watching him.

"How long have you been awake?" Hotch asked.

Emily sat up. "Long enough." she nodded to the folder Garcia had brought. "Is that the deal?"

Hotch nodded and brought the folder over to Emily. She took it and quickly read it.

"He was saving people." Emily said after.

Hotch leaned back. "But how many are going to die before we can catch him?"

Emily shook her head and leaned back beside Hotch. "I don't know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked at the file JJ handed him and looked out his office window, his eyes connecting with Emily's. Not a word was said or even mouthed and Emily nodded as she stood up, her ready bag in her hand. Hotch closed the folder, grabbed his own bag and headed from his office. JJ followed, asking if they should wait until they're invited.

"We will be." Hotch said, as he moved down the stairs and passed Emily's desk.

Emily fell into step with him as the rest of the team moved to catch up.

"He killed didn't he?" Emily asked as they waited for the others by the elevator.

Hotch nodded. "He did."

Emily watched Hotch's face. "We will catch him Aaron."

Hotch looked at Emily. "I know. I know we will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily frowned as she heard what Hotch was saying into the phone. They were in his hotel room going over the case. Giving their romantic relationship, they tried to avoid staying in each other's room, even for professional reasons but with this case, Emily just plainly told Hotch she wasn't leaving him alone. And as his conversation went on, she was glad she didn't. He was talking to The Reaper.

"I'll see you soon." Hotch said before the line disconnected.

"Aaron?" Emily said standing up. "It was him wasn't it?"

Hotch nodded and faced Emily. "I think I just made a mistake."

Emily shook her head. "No don't even go there. If The Reaper does do something now after your talk, it is not your fault. It's who is he. You were right, we don't make deals with guys like him. We lock them up and we will." she looked Hotch right in the eye. "It won't be your fault, you hear me right?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "I hear you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched the look on Hotch's face as he took in Morgan's injuries. Even when they caught The Reaper, Emily knew this case was going to weight on Hotch for a long time.

"He'll be ok Em." Morgan said, keeping his tone quiet so as to not be overheard.

Emily nodded, her eyes still on where Hotch had gone. "I know, I'm just wondering how long it'll take for him to get back to ok. He's blaming himself because of the phone call The Reaper made to him. He told The Reaper we don't make deals and I tried to tell him it was the right thing but,"

"He gets it Em." Dave said joining them. "Your talk and the one I gave him helped. He's just frustrated right now. He'll be back before you know it as long as you stick by him."

Emily smiled at Dave. "I've been here all this time, why would I even want to leave now?"

Dave gave Emily's arm a squeeze. That's just what he knew she was going to say.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood by Hotch as they loaded Foyet into the police car. She was a more then a little unnerved at the way he was watching them. It was almost as if he could see the team's most closely guarded secret. Hotch and Emily's relationship. But, she shook herself, he couldn't. They weren't showing anything that would give it away.

"You ok?" Hotch asked, noticing the look on Emily's face.

Emily nodded. "Yeah fine, just glad we finally caught the son of a bitch."

Hotch mimicked Emily's nod. "Yeah." he exhaled. "Come on, let's go home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"They're going to find him right?" Garcia asked.

"Not they're not." Hotch said.

He was angry, beyond. They had worked so hard, lost so many people and the bastard had an escape plan the whole time. That was the only reason he let himself get caught. Because he knew he could get away. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear Dave taking control and telling everyone there was nothing they could do, to go home. He only pulled out of his head when he felt another hand on his right.

"Come on," Emily said, seeing he was back. "let's go." Hotch went to protest. "No you are not going to go sit in your office and pour over Foyet's case files. You're going to do what the rest of us are and go home."

It was very rare that Emily took such a forceful tone with Hotch, especially in the office but she knew it was called for. Hotch gave in.

"Alright, let's go home." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night, Hotch laid in bed with Emily, just watching her. He was trying to get everything straight in his head. Foyet had attacked Morgan and taken the man's credentials. That meant Foyet would be back. He would strike again. Hotch ran his fingers down Emily's arm. Hotch had seen the look Foyet had given them. If the monster laid one hand on Emily, Hotch would make sure he never saw the light of day again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *scrubs hands* Gods I hating writing this story. Anything to do with Foyet and I feel dirty after. I really hate that man. I don't know what made me put the last lines in there about Foyet touching Em. Probably my rewrite for the season premiere that started this whole thing. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands, and thanks for reading.
> 
> Oh and I called Em and Hotch's relationship the BAU's most closely guarded secret because well it is. Sure someone might find out about it sooner or later, but unless directly confronted, the team will protect those two for as long as they have to. And even if directly confronted, do we know a team better at deflecting?
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sorry kids, no Sarah note this time. She's busy with family and friend things. So do me a favor and let her know it's ok. Thanks!


	35. House on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long case and everyone loves a bit of Jack Hotchner. Except Strauss. But her opinion doesn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Poor Garcia. I felt so bad for her in this episode but she did such a great job and what Hotch said to her at the end? Makes you want to hug the man and never let go, that's how sweet he was. So this story will have a little Morgan/Garcia going on and also we'll see our favorite three year old! Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned the show, after the last episode Strauss would...well let's just put it this way, I have a diagram of what I'd like to do to her. Bringing Hotch retirement papers. Just let Dave and I at her. Now.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at Hotch as he stopped by her desk.

"You talk to Garcia?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded and leaned against the desk. "I did and I think she'll be ok." he looked at Morgan. "Derek, take the rest of the day and get Garcia out of here."

Morgan smiled his thanks and after grabbing his things, headed in the direction of Garcia's lab.

"And that was just in case?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled. "More like making sure she's going to be ok. We both know no one cheers her up like Morgan."

Emily smiled. "That's true. Oh Haley called while you were with Garcia. She can't pick Jack up from daycare AND bring him here so she wants to know if you'll get him."

Hotch sighed and looked at his watch. "I can't. I have a meeting with Strauss in ten minutes that's supposed to last longer then I want it to."

Emily nodded. "Am I on the list of people approved to get Jack?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"If it's ok with my boss," Emily said, giving Hotch a look. "I'll go get him."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked. He had gotten Haley to agree to adding the team to the list of people that could get Jack but he had never had to send them.

"Hotch you know I don't mind." Emily said. "I love Jack."

Hotch softly smiled. "Alright, you should leave at four. That'll give you enough time."

"Alright and I'll take his car seat from your car when I take lunch in half an hour." Emily said.

Hotch glanced around and saw only his team, well Reid so he leaned down and gave Emily a quick kiss.

"Thank you." Hotch said.

Emily smiled. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

At four thirty, Emily walked into Jack's daycare. Hotch had called ahead to let the director of the daycare know Emily was coming.

"Emmy!"

Emily turned and saw Jack running towards her. She knelt down just in time to catch Jack in her arms.

"Hey Buddy." Emily said hugging Jack. "Did you have a good day?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." he frowned. "How come you're here?"

Emily stood with Jack in her arms and moved to collect his things while she explained.

"Well Mommy and Daddy were both really busy and I offered to come get you." Emily said. "Is that ok?"

Jack hugged Emily tightly around the neck. "Yeah!"

Emily put Jack down so he could get his things. While he did, Emily signed him out and spoke briefly to the daycare director. His name was Stan.

"I've never seen Jack react that way to anyone other then his parents." Stan said, referring to Jack's greeting.

Emily smiled. "Well he's known me for a while. I work with his dad." She didn't feel the need to explain that she was also dating Jack's dad.

Stan nodded. "Well it's nice to see. Jack's a very shy boy and doesn't really interact with the others."

Emily frowned. That did not sound like the Jack she knew. "Really? He's always been open with me and the team his father and I work with. Not to mention one of our co-workers son."

Stan shrugged. "It could be the environment. And he could very well grow out of it."

Emily nodded but before she could say anything further, Jack was at her side, bag on his back, his right hand tucked in Emily's left. The two said bye to Stan and left. Emily strapped Jack into his seat and they were off.

"Are we going to the BAU?" Jack asked. He had started referring to the office by its proper name a few months back.

"We are. Daddy's in a meeting with Chief Strauss and I have a few more things to get done but Uncle Dave is going to let you hang out in his office until Daddy and I are done." Emily explained.

Jack bounced in his seat. "Ok!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia was laughing as Morgan finished up singing to the karaoke machine that he had brought over to her place. She loved him but the man couldn't sing.

"Oh Gorgeous," Garcia said. "tell me you've never done that in public."

Morgan chuckled as he sat next to Garcia on her couch. "Don't worry, only in the semi privacy of my mom's place. Sarah and Des always laughed but Mom encouraged me."

Garcia gave Morgan a kiss. "Remind me to talk to your mom about that."

Morgan smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Garcia. "Feelin' better Mama?"

Garcia rested her head on Morgan's shoulder. "I am, thank you Derek."

Morgan placed a kiss on Garcia's neck. "No need to thank me Pen, you know I'd do anything to make you feel better."

Garcia smiled. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stopped writing as he felt someone watching him. He turned to his doorway and saw Jack standing there, his head tipped to the side.

"Can I help you Jack?" Dave asked, barely suppressing a smile.

Jack shook his head. "Emmy said you're watching me."

Dave nodded. "That I am. Would you like to come in?"

Jack nodded and walked in. He sat down in one of Dave's guest chairs. "Uncle Dave."

"Yes Jack." Dave answered patiently.

"If you and Aunt Jen both work, who watches Henry?" Jack asked.

Dave set down his pen and folded his hands. "Well when we have to go away Pen does but when we're here in the office, we leave him with a babysitter."

"Why can't he go to daycare like me?" Jack asked.

Dave thought about it. "I don't know. I guess Aunt Jen and I never thought about it."

"You should." Jack said. "Then I could see Henry every day."

Dave smiled. "I'll talk to Jen tonight when we go home."

Jack smiled, happy with his uncle's answer. "Ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily finished up her last file and headed up to Hotch's office. He had returned about an hour before from his meeting and didn't look to be in the best of moods.

"You ready to head home?" Emily asked, sticking her head in.

Hotch looked up from his file. "Yeah, let's get out of here. I don't want to risk Strauss finding another reason to hound me."

Emily smiled. "You get Jack and I'll meet you by the elevator."

Hotch nodded and started collecting his coat and briefcase as Emily went back to her desk. Hotch locked up his office and walked to Dave's. He looked in and saw Dave sitting on his couch with Jack in his lap. Dave was reading to the small boy.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Hotch asked, leaning against the door frame.

Both looked up at him and smiled.

"Your son has a better attention span then Reid does most of the time." Dave said as Jack hopped off his lap.

Hotch picked up Jack. "I've noticed. Just don't tell Reid that."

Dave laughed. "I wouldn't do that to the poor kid." he stood. "You guys heading out?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, Em finished her work and I want out of this building before I do something no one will regret."

Dave snorted. "If I haven't snapped after all these years then neither will you."

Hotch turned to leave. "Let's hope we both never snap at the same time."

Chuckling, Dave waved to Jack as the two left his office. Hotch made his way to the elevator where he could see Emily and, oh damn. Strauss.

"Ma'am, Prentiss." Hotch said joining them. He hated to call Emily by her last name but they had to be careful.

Strauss turned her back on Emily and Hotch caught the glare Emily was sending the older woman.

"Agent Hotchner, I was just talking with Agent Prentiss about your last case." Strauss said. She saw Jack. "Hello Jack."

Hotch looked at his son. "Can you say hi to Chief Strauss Jack?"

Jack shook his head and buried his face in Hotch's shoulder. Emily coughed to cover her laugh and luckily Strauss thought nothing of it. She was more focused on Hotch's reaction.

"Sorry ma'am, he's a little shy." Hotch explained, thanking his years of perfecting his 'boss' mask so Strauss couldn't see how amused he was.

Strauss nodded. "Well you three seem to be on you're way out so I'll let you go."

With a nod from both Hotch and Emily, Strauss walked away. Once she was out of ear shot, Hotch looked at Emily.

"Was she really talking about the last case?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "Along with if I thought it was ok for you to bring Jack in when you have to finish working."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "I have the ok of people a lot higher up then her. It doesn't matter what she thinks."

Emily smiled. "And that's what I told her, only in a nicer way."

"There's a nicer way to say it?" Hotch asked as the elevator doors opened.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I know not much Morgan and Garcia but I think it was enough. And yes I did point out that Jack has picked up his father's habit of staying by himself but I was the same way at his age and that's a little easier for me to write. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! *waves* Hi guys! I'm back. Sorry about the dissappearing act. And since I'm back, I'm going to say, I saved you from confusing grammar on her *points to Lacy* part. Yeah, glad she waited. Ok, Adios! *runs from Lacy* Kisses!~Sarah


	36. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cases hit harder than others. What makes it better is knowing there's someone there at the end of it all. Time for Austin to remind Reid he's not alone. And for Hotch to show he's willing to go to bat for his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. So...this episode was just, well weird. I've heard of having multiple personalities, but having one of them be female. That's new even for me. I feel bad for Reid though. He really wanted to save Adam. I wish he could have. Yup drawing a blank on a summary for now so just have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I got my Christmas present from my uncle and I asked for the Criminal Minds cast. He got me a new journal. Needless to say my uncle and I need to have a talk. *starts off for Maine*
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily shifted, curling her legs under herself. It was late in the BAU and Emily was with Hotch in his office working. Neither were afraid of getting caught because thanks to Garcia, they knew Strauss was gone for the night.

"You seem a little restless." Hotch said after Emily shifted again.

Emily looked up from her laptop. "Just thinking about Reid's reaction to the whole thing."

"He'll be ok." Hotch said. "Morgan said he was on his cell with Austin as he left. She'll help him."

Emily smiled. "Good. You know she's only got two weeks of classes left before she's done."

Hotch leaned back in his chair. "Well then I guess Dave and I need to have a talk with the higher ups about Austin getting a place on the team."

"How are you going to handle Strauss?" Emily asked.

"Going right over her head." Hotch said. "I'm not going to bother bringing it up with her because we know she'll do whatever she can to make things as hard for us as she can. From what I've seen since Austin started taking her classes, she's going to be an excellent profiler and deserves to be on this team. I won't let Strauss stand in the way of that."

"Not to mention it would really help Reid." Emily pointed out.

Hotch nodded. "It would. Strauss has caused almost the whole team grief and she's not doing it to Reid."

Emily smiled. "I'm right there with you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin placed the dinner dishes in the sink and turned, leaning against the counter as she watched Reid move into the living room. She could tell his last case really bothered him but she couldn't get much about it out of him. It was a first. He was always able to tell her about his cases. It helped her a lot with her course work. There was only one thing Austin could think to do. Seeing Reid had turned on the TV, Austin pulled out her phone and hoped she wasn't interrupting anything.

_"Prentiss."_

"Em it's Austin."

_"Hey Austin, what's up?"_

Austin sighed. "Are you busy?"

_"Nope I just finished my paperwork and now I'm just waiting for Aaron to get done."_

"Good cause I need help."

_"With what?"_

"I can't get Reid to talk." Austin ran a hand through her hair. "What happened on your last case?"

Austin heard Emily sigh before she started explaining what happened during the case. Austin listened to every detail, taking in the things she knew had caused Reid to clam up.

"Thank you Emily. I think I know how to help him now."

_"Alright Austin. Feel free to call if you need any more help. With how slow Aaron is going, I could be at the office all night."_

Austin laughed as she heard Hotch say;

_"Keep complaining and I'll go slower."_

_"Do that and you're sleeping at your own place tonight while I sleep at mine."_

"Ok Em, you go deal with your man and I'll deal with mine."

_"I get the feeling you'll have more luck. Night."_

Austin smiled. "Night."

As she took the phone away from her ear, she heard;

_"Aaron Hotchner do not make me call Dave. You know what he'll do."_

With a shake of her head, Austin closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"You didn't have to call Emily."

Austin turned and found Reid behind her. "I wanted to know what happened and you weren't talking. I was worried."

"I was going to tell you." Reid said, but even he didn't believe himself. "I was processing."

"Spencer, you told me yourself that's what you use the plane ride home for." Austin said. "You were suppressing and we both know it."

Reid sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know and I know I shouldn't but with this case, I couldn't help it."

Austin stepped forward and took Reid's hands in her own. "You can. Just talk it out like you normally do. Everything that happened, everything that bothered you and we'll work through it together."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily checked her phone as it sounded, letting her know she had a text.

"Who's it from?" Hotch asked.

They had finally left the office twenty minutes after Emily had hung up with Austin and they were now in Emily's apartment eating a late dinner and watching some mindless TV.

Emily flipped her phone open. "Austin. Reid talked it out and is doing much better. She's thanking me for my help again." she typed back a quick text and set her phone down.

"As much as I hate even thinking about the case with Viper," Hotch said. "I'm glad Reid met Austin. She's really good for him."

Emily nodded and rested her head on Hotch's shoulder. "She really is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Not overly short but not long either. I wanted to show that Hotch is going to fight to have Austin on the team, even if it means pissing Strauss off and that Austin is really good for Reid. I think I displayed both nicely. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! *raises hand* Can I help piss off Strauss? That'd be EPIC! Oh and, I hate to say it, but I loved this episode. Kisses~Sarah!


	37. A Shade of Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can be surprising sometimes. Too bad Hotch is never ready for it, even if Emily is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Onto the story, this one is easy to figure out. Kid case meaning we get to see Jack. The whole team spends time with our favorite three year old. Though at this point I guess it's more like three and a half since we're reaching the end of season four. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't have needed a recap for the episode.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat next to Hotch on the jet and nudged him gently with her elbow. He looked at her.

"I think the whole team could do with phone call from a certain little Hotchner." Emily said quietly.

Hotch looked around at his team and realized that Emily was right.

"Gather everyone over here and I'll call Haley." Hotch said back, just as quiet. Emily nodded and as she stood, Hotch pulled out his phone, hitting a speed dial key.

"Hello?"

"Haley, it's Aaron. The team had a tough case and would like to talk with Jack. Do you mind?"

"Not at all Aaron. Hold on, I'll get him."

"Thank you."

Hotch waited. The team gathered and Emily retook her seat beside Hotch.

"Hi Daddy!"

Hotch smiled. "Hey Buddy. I'm going to put you on speaker so everyone can hear you, ok?"

"Kay!"

Hotch pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the button for the speaker phone.

"Say hi to everyone Jack." Hotch said.

"Hi everybody!"

The team happily greeted Jack.

"How ya doing little man?" Morgan asked.

"Good, I found a worm today." Jack said. "I showed Mommy but she told me to put it back outside."

Everyone laughed.

"That's where worms are supposed to be Jack." JJ said.

"But I had to show Mommy." Jack said.

"You could have brought her outside to see it." Reid said.

"It would have crawleded away." Jack said.

"Good point Jack." Dave said. "Good idea bringing it to your mom."

"You looking forward to this weekend Jack?" Emily asked.

The team was coming over to Emily's place for dinner Saturday night. Jack had asked for it and no one on the team could say no to him.

"Yeah!" Jack said. "Is Henry coming?"

JJ smiled. "Would we come visit without Henry?"

"No." Jack said. "I like seeing Henry."

"And he likes seeing you." Dave said.

They heard Jack yawn.

"I think it's your nap time Buddy." Hotch said. "We'll see you Friday ok?"

"Ok Daddy." Jack said. "I love you everybody."

A chorus of 'goodbyes' and 'love you toos' went around and Hotch hung up his phone.

"Thanks man." Morgan said. "We really needed that."

Hotch nodded. "It's no problem Morgan. I know just how much help it is to hear his voice after a case."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Jack arrived at the BAU with Haley on Friday, Emily and Hotch were both nowhere to be found so Jack ran to the next best person.

"Uncle Dave!" he shouted.

Dave turned from where he was standing at Morgan's desk and quickly scooped Jack up into his arms.

"Hey there little man." Dave said.

Haley joined them. "Dave, where are Aaron and Emily?"

"They're off picking up Austin from her final class." Dave said. "Reid was supposed to go but fell behind on his paper work."

Reid pouted at his desk. "Three files, I only have three files left. They could have waited."

Dave turned to the younger man. "Hotch told you that you weren't going if your work wasn't done Reid. You two agreed on that almost a week ago."

Before Reid could argue more, Morgan stood up with his own files.

"Come on kid," he said. "let's head into the meet room so you can focus. Before you know it, Austin will be here."

Dave and Haley, with amused expressions, watched as Morgan pretty much dragged Reid from his desk.

"Well at least things are never boring around here." Dave said looking back at Haley.

Haley smiled. "That is true." she handed Dave Jack's bag. "Everything he needs is in there. Let Aaron know that he needs to drop Jack at my mother's Monday morning because I have an early meeting."

Dave nodded. "No problem Haley." he put Jack down. "Say bye to Mom big guy."

Haley gave Jack a hug and kiss before saying goodbye to Dave and making her way out of the bullpen. She climbed onto the elevator and went down the parking garage. Walking towards her car, she heard familiar voices and looked up to see Hotch, Emily and Austin in another row talking and laughing as they headed towards the elevator Haley had just gotten off of. Haley was amazed. It had been so long since she had seen Hotch laugh. She had honestly thought he'd forgotten how. But seeing him with Emily, Haley was glad that if he had forgotten he had a new reason to remember.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: I know, this is a really random moment for Haley but it felt right to put it in there. I needed a nice Haley moment. Don't worry, I'll fix it later in the story.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So how do I go about becoming part of the team?" Austin asked as she walked into the bullpen with Emily and Hotch.

"Dave and I have a meeting set up with the Director tomorrow morning." Hotch said. "And we'll show him your class results along with the letters of recommendation from your teachers. It'll take some time but I'm sure while the Director goes over it all, we can convince him to let you come on a few cases so you can get an idea of how things go."

Austin smiled. "That would be great. Thank you so much Hotch."

Hotch shook his head. "No need to thank me Austin. You deserve this."

Hotch walked off to his office and Emily smiled at Austin.

"He and Dave are going to fight as hard as they need to for you to be on the team." Emily said. "Let's go find Reid."

Austin nodded and followed Emily.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily picked Jack up, placing him on her hip as she walked to answer the door. On the other side was the team.

"What?" Emily said. "Did you guys ride together?"

It was Saturday night, the night of Jack's requested dinner and it appeared the whole team had arrived at the same time.

"Nope," Morgan said with a laugh. "just happened to arrive at the same time."

Emily stepped back. "Alright in before my neighbors start thinking that I have mobs coming after me."

The team laughed and walked in. Emily held onto Jack until everyone was in and then let him go.

"Remember Jack," Emily said. "we've been banned from the kitchen."

"What did you do?" Dave asked.

Emily smirked. "I didn't do anything. Jack and I just happened to be talking while Aaron was trying to focus on making dinner and he claimed we were distracting him." she looked at Jack. "Do you think we were distracting him?"

Jack shook his head. "No Daddy's just silly."

Morgan came up behind Jack and flipped the young boy over his shoulder causing him to laugh.

"Well at least we know where you get it from." Morgan said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I hear you banned your girlfriend and son from the kitchen."

Hotch turned from the stove as Dave walked in.

"Those two can be very chatty when they want to," Hotch said. "and I was losing my focus."

Dave snorted. "Uh huh. What were they talking about that was making you lose focus?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "Jack wants a little brother or sister."

Dave choked on the water he'd started drinking. Hotch patted the older man on the back until he could breathe properly.

"I'm sorry," Dave said. "Jack wants what?"

"You heard me." Hotch said. "And after he informed Emily and I of this, they started talking about what would change if he got to be a big brother. It was, I don't want to say unnerving,"

Dave smiled. "Just not a conversation you were ready to hear or have."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you going to reach the point where you're ready to have that talk?" Dave asked.

Hotch covered the pot he was standing in front of and faced Dave. "I want to. I really do."

Dave smiled. "Well I'll be honest Aaron, I didn't think you'd reach this point again but I'm glad you have."

Hotch smiled. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ sat between Emily and Austin as they plus Garcia watched Jack roll around on the floor while he played with Henry. Henry would crawl after Jack and Jack would stay still until Henry almost reached him before moving away. It was cute and making both boys giggle like crazy.

"You'll never guess what Jack told Aaron and I earlier." Emily said causing the other three women to look at her.

"What did young Hotchner say?" Garcia asked.

Emily smiled. "He wants a brother or sister."

The girls were shocked.

"What did you say?" JJ asked.

"I told him Aaron and I would have to think about it." Emily said. "And then Jack and I started talking about how he would help out if he did get a little brother or sister."

Austin smiled. "That's when you and Jack got kicked from the kitchen."

Emily laughed as Jack climbed into her lap. "I think Aaron might have been slightly overwhelmed."

"I don't think he's as overwhelmed as you think Em." Garcia said.

Emily turned and saw Hotch watching her and Jack with a smile on his face.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emmy,"

Emily turned to Jack as she pulled the blankets down on the guest bed. Though given how many of Jack's things had appeared in the room, it was more Jack's then a guest room.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Emily said.

"Did I make Daddy sad?" Jack asked.

Emily frowned. She sat on the bed and motioned for Jack to join her. Thankfully Hotch was downstairs cleaning up from Dave and Morgan's food fight. Or at least their version of one. Jack hopped up on the bed beside Emily and leaned against her side.

"Why do you think you made Daddy sad?" Emily asked.

"Cause he looked funny when I asked for a brother or sister." Jack explained.

Emily smiled. "He's not sad Jack. You just surprised him. Me too."

Jack looked up at Emily. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "Really. Have you told your Mommy about wanting a brother or sister?"

Jack nodded and looked down again. "She said no. That I didn't need one."

Emily ran her hand over Jack's head. She really didn't get Haley sometimes. It was perfectly normal for an only child to ask for siblings. Hell she herself continued to ask for one well into her teen years. Haley could at least told him that she'd see. She didn't have to brush the poor kid off.

"Well I think everyone should have a brother or sister." Emily said. "But until you can get one of your own, Henry's ok right?"

Jack nodded again, his happy demeanor back. "Yeah, Henry's great."

Emily pulled Jack into her lap. "So you give me time to talk with Daddy and at a later point we'll talk about this again, ok?"

Jack hugged Emily. "Thank you Emmy."

Emily held Jack tight. "You're welcome baby."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch closed his book as Emily climbed into bed.

"So I take it since you took so long," Hotch said. "Jack brought up the earlier conversation."

Emily nodded. "Yeah and I think I found out why he came to us."

Hotch frowned. "Gonna share?"

"Haley told him he didn't need a sibling." Emily said. "Out right told him no."

Hotch sighed. "What did you tell him?"

Emily suddenly looked shy. "I told him that I think everyone should have a sibling and that until he had one of his own, Henry would be ok. He agreed and then I said to give me time to talk with you and we'd revisit the topic at a later date."

Hotch smiled at Emily's sudden shyness. While Hotch never imagined having more then Jack, he knew Emily wanted a child of her own and given how their relationship was going he knew that the child would be half his. Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily.

"It is definitely something to talk about." he said. "That is, if you want to."

Emily met Hotch's gaze. "I want to. I just wasn't sure you did."

Hotch laid down, pulling Emily with him and let her settle against his chest. "After Jack I never really imagined having more kids but then I also thought I'd still be with Haley. Things have changed since then. I've got you now and I know how much you want kids. So we will talk about it."

Emily smiled. "Sounds good to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Ok so that last little bit there may have been slightly OOC for Hotch but it was needed. I'm sure you can all picture Hotch's reaction to Jack suddenly asking for a brother or sister. I know I had Twitch laughing quite hard at the idea. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> Oh! I was checking the other day and there are only five episodes left for season four and only four stories left. I'm doing To Hell...And Back part 1+2 as one story. Then it's on to season five!
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! Watching Harry Potter 6. I love love love this movie. OK, I really have nothing to say except: Men. *shakes head* Kisses!~Sarah


	38. The Big Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Jack. That's really all this is. it revolves around our little BAU boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids. A serial killer wanting help to stop, this is strange but maybe a step in the right direction? Maybe? Anywho, can't really think of a summary...nope got nothing so just have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: What to put, what to put. *taps chin* Well I could..nah that wouldn't work. *goes back to tapping chin* I'll get back to you.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ stood in Dave's office rocking Henry.

"Come on baby," JJ said. "Daddy will be here in a minute, just calm down."

"Jen, what's wrong?" Dave asked walking in.

JJ looked at Dave. It was supposed to be her day off after their last case but she couldn't get Henry to stop crying and since Dave usually could, she came to see him.

"He won't stop and I can't find anything wrong with him." JJ said. "I was hoping seeing you would help."

Dave put down his things from his meeting with Hotch and the Director. They were working on getting Austin on the team. He walked over to JJ and took the crying Henry from her arms.

"Hey there big guy," Dave said. "what's with the tears? You trying to drive Mommy nuts? That's Daddy's job."

JJ laughed. "I'd prefer if neither of you did it."

Dave smiled as he rocked Henry, who was finally calming down. Then it hit him. The talk he'd had with Jack a while back. Oops.

"Hey Jen, Jack wanted me to talk to you about something and well you know me I forgot." Dave said.

JJ smiled. "I'll make sure not to tell Jack that. What did he want you to talk to me about?"

"He wanted to know why Henry doesn't go to daycare like he does." Dave said. "He also said we should consider it cause then he'd get to see Henry every day."

JJ leaned against Dave's desk. "It would make it easier for Garcia to go get him when we're on cases and after work."

Dave nodded. "That's what I thought. If you want, I can talk to Hotch about getting Henry in."

JJ thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah sounds good. Is he doing anything right now?"

Dave shook his head. "Nope just calling Austin to let her know that the Director is thinking over everything and should let us know soon if she can start coming out on cases with us."

JJ smiled. "That's great. Reid will be so happy and it'll be good for Austin."

"It will be." Dave started for his office door. "I'm gonna take this one to visit Uncle Aaron so we can talk. Are you gonna stick around?"

"Depends, when are you coming home?" JJ asked.

"As soon as I'm finished talking with Hotch." Dave said. "And maybe the case report. I'm almost done."

JJ grabbed her purse but left Henry's things. "Then I will go home and you can bring Henry when you're done if that's ok with you."

Dave smiled. "Have I ever minded having Henry?"

JJ shook her head. "Nope, but we both know that'll change when he hits his teen years."

Dave groaned. "Don't go there Jen."

JJ laughed before kissing Dave and Henry and leaving. Dave looked at Henry who had stopped crying completely.

"Come on buddy," Dave said. "let's go talk to Uncle Aaron about you spending your days with Jack."

Henry clapped at the mention of Jack.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch had just hung up with Austin and was planning on heading home when Dave stuck his head in.

"Got a minute Hotch?" the older man asked.

Hotch looked at his watch. Emily would still be at an early dinner with her father for at least another half hour so...

"Sure, come on in Dave." Hotch said. "And I see you're not alone."

Dave smiled. "He wouldn't stop crying for Jen and she was out of options."

Hotch smiled. "Daddy's touch always does it. Jack was the same way for a while."

Dave sat down and adjusted Henry so the small boy was sitting in his lap.

"I have something to ask you that Jack brought up." Dave said.

Hotch was curious. He sat forward, resting his arms on his desk. "Ok, you've got my attention."

"What would it take to get Henry into Jack's daycare?" Dave asked.

Hotch tipped his head. "Not a lot. Just fill out some paperwork and a quick meeting with the director. Why?"

"Jack pointed out that if he and Henry went to daycare together, they'd get to see each other everyday, Jack would have someone he knows and it would make picking Henry up easier for not only Jen and I but Garcia as well when she has to sit during cases." Dave explained.

Emily had mentioned to Hotch about Jack not being sociable at daycare and Dave happened to be sitting with them.

Hotch nodded. "Makes sense. I can ask Haley to grab to forms next time she picks Jack up and I'll grab them this weekend."

Dave nodded. "That'd be great. Thank Hotch."

Hotch smiled. "Anything for my nephew."

Dave flashed mock hurt. "What about me?"

Hotch sat back with a smirk. "I'll get back to you on that."

Dave laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked up from his case file as Emily walked into his apartment.

"How was dinner?" Hotch asked, standing to greet Emily.

Emily happily accepted Hotch's kiss. "Very good though next time he expects you to be there as well."

Hotch laughed. "Well I guess since I've met and worked for your mother, it only makes sense that I met your father."

"How did you avoid meeting him when you worked for my mother?" Emily asked.

Hotch shrugged. "Not a clue. He was just never there when I was working."

"Well I'll let you know now, he's a walk in the park next to my mother." Emily said.

"That is a greater comfort then you might think." Hotch said. "Haley's father almost shot me when we first met."

Emily cocked a brow. "Do I want to know the full story behind that?"

"Let's put it this way, never walk up behind a man cleaning his gun. Especially if he has no idea you're coming over." Hotch said.

Emily winced. "Haley didn't warn him?"

Hotch shook his head. "Thought it might go over better if it was a surprise. The surprise was making it through the evening with my head attached."

Emily laughed. "Well my father hasn't carried a gun in fifteen years so you're safe."

"Good." Hotch said. "That is one experience I'd rather not relive."

Emily shrugged. "I don't know, it sounds like fun to me."

Hotch snorted. "Oh yeah, lot's of fun."

"Do you know if JJ ever got Henry to calm down?" Emily asked. "She sent me a text during dinner asking if I knew where Dave was."

Hotch nodded. "She did. Well Dave did. She stopped by the office just as Dave and I got back from our meeting. Then Dave came to talk to me about getting Henry into Jack's daycare."

Emily smiled. "Yeah Jack mentioned that to me. He wants to be closer to Henry and I think it might help Jack."

"That's what Dave was thinking." Hotch said. "So I called Haley and asked her to pick up the forms when she picks up Jack tomorrow and I'll get them from her when I get Jack Friday."

"I didn't think we had him this weekend." Emily said.

"We weren't going to but Haley is going away for the weekend with her boyfriend." Hotch said. "So instead of leaving him with her mother, she's letting us take him."

"Well alright," Emily said. "I guess we have a weekend to plan."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A week later, Jack was sitting at one of the coloring tables after Haley had dropped him off when he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw JJ and Dave.

"Uncle Dave! Aunt Jen!" Jack called.

The two turned and smiled at him. JJ nodded to Dave before walking over to Jack. In her arms was Henry.

"Hey Jack." JJ said. "Guess who's here?"

Jack smiled. "Henry!"

JJ laughed. "That's right. Can I trust you to watch Henry during the day and make sure he's ok?"

Jack nodded, his face serious.

JJ smiled. "Good, now I'll leave him with you while Uncle Dave and I talk to the director."

Jack held out his arms the way he was taught and JJ laid Henry in his arms.

"Remember to hold his head up and be very careful if you stand up and walk." JJ said before rejoining Dave.

Jack looked down at Henry. "Hi Henry. You ready for fun?"

JJ smiled as she watched Jack and Henry. She looked at Dave.

"I think we definitely made the right choice." she said.

Dave nodded. "That we did."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Alright so no real mention of the case and it was mainly focused around Henry but you liked it right? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! Awh! I love the main focus on Henry! It's so sweet! Ok, I posted my Christmas story for you CSI:NY lovers. ADIOS AMIGOS! Kisses~Sarah P.S HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	39. Roadkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's an idiot. Normally I'm typing that about Dave, but no. It's Aaron's turn this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Season four is so close to being finished and I have big things in mind for season five. I want to let everyone know this now so we can get passed the throwing things stage. I am keeping having Haley killed. I know it sucks but I want to keep it. Not because I hate her but well I'm not really sure how to explain why I want to keep that. Just know it kills me to keep it but I'm gonna do it. Now onto this story before the mob shows up and attacks me. An unsub killing because of a stresser that was his own fault. That's just got guilt written all over it. The one part of this episode I don't like is Hotch using his truck to stop the unsub. My heart just about stopped and I scared the crap out of my cat when I screamed Hotch's name. Now let's see how Emily reacts to Hotch's actions. Hehe, I've had this planned for a while. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be writing this series. No, no I would be but it would be called the script.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sat still just inside the ambulance as the EMT saw to his wounds. He could feel eyes glaring a hole into his head from his left but knew better then to face the woman glaring the hole. If he did, what little control she had over her current anger at him would snap and she'd let him have it right there in front of everyone. In her defense, he deserved what he was going to get. He really should have thought of a better way to stop the unsub then with his SUV. The damage done to himself and Detective Quinn could have been a lot worse. As it was, Hotch would be limping for a while and his head was already pounding.

"She's pissed." Dave said coming over.

Hotch sighed. "I know and she should be. It was a dumb move."

Dave nodded. "It was and I doubt she's calming down until she's railed at you for at least twenty minutes."

Hotch gave a slight laugh. "Longer."

Dave crossed his arms. "Want me to send the others back to pack up while you and Em head to the hotel?"

Hotch sighed again as the EMT finished patching up his head. "Yeah that would be best."

Dave patted Hotch's shoulder, purposefully hitting the sore one. Hotch hissed and shot Dave a look.

"Hey," Dave shrugged. "just getting my own shot in for what you did. Be thankful that's all I did."

Hotch glared at Dave as he walked away. Then he saw Emily making her way over to him. He swallowed. Pissed seemed to be a tame word for what Emily was. He knew she was probably scared out of her mind when she heard about what he did, even if she wouldn't admit it. And a scared Emily usually quickly became a pissed off Emily.

"Dave told me to drive you back to the hotel." Emily said, trying to stay calm.

Hotch nodded and followed Emily over to one of the other SUVs. The others watched as they drove away.

"I do not want to be in his shoes." Morgan said.

Dave and Reid nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch glanced over at Emily as she drove them to the hotel. The ride had been completely silent and Hotch knew better then to break it. They really needed at least a hotel door between them and the outside world before Emily let loose. He knew it would be better to wait until they were home but he also knew Emily's control wouldn't last that long. They pulled up to the hotel and to Hotch's surprise, Emily came around to help Hotch out of the truck. Emily saw his surprise.

"I may be angry but I'm not going to let you suffer." she said. "At least not where people can see."

Hotch nodded. "Uh thanks."

They slowly made their way into the hotel and up three floors to where Hotch's room was. Hotch slid the key card through the lock and pushed the door open. Emily let Hotch walk in first and shut and locked the door. She turned back to Hotch and saw he had settled on the edge of the bed, hand up to his head.

"Did they give you anything for the pain?" Emily asked, crossing her arms.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah it's just taking a bit to kick in."

Emily nodded and started pacing. She kept flashing back to finding out just what Hotch did in an effort to stop the unsub and the fear that coursed through her. Whenever Hotch got hurt, even if Emily was told he was ok, she never really believed it until she saw him in person. Once she saw him after this last time, anger quickly took over as she thought of how stupid what he did was.

"You're lucky." Emily finally said. Hotch didn't speak. He knew better. "What you did could have turned out a lot worse and you could be in the hospital right now instead of the hotel. Hell you could be in the morgue right now." she spun to face Hotch. "The unsub was crashing his truck into people to kill them, how did you think crashing into him would stop him?!"

Hotch winced as Emily's voice raised and at the anger and pain in her tone. He'd really screwed up.

"I was hoping it would do enough damage to his truck where he couldn't keep going." Hotch explained.

"Did you think about the damage it would do to you and Detective Quinn?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "Not until after the fact, no."

Emily ran her hand through her hair. "God, Aaron."

Hotch stood up. He heard the break in Emily's voice and was not about to let her start crying with him half way across the room. Emily saw Hotch coming and didn't bother stopping him. He wrapped his arms around her and let her take a few good hits to his chest.

"You're an idiot." Emily muttered.

Hotch nodded, resting his head against Emily's. "I know and I'm sorry. I should have found a different way."

Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's waist. "You should have. Not that it really mattered. He ended up killing himself anyway."

Hotch pulled away and tucked Emily's hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry I scared you. I know you won't admit it out loud but I am sorry."

"Just don't do it again." Emily said.

Hotch kissed her. "I won't. I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The rest of the team was waiting for Hotch and Emily at the plane.

"She killed him." Morgan said. "That's why they're late. She's hiding the body and making her escape."

Dave snorted. "Right, she wouldn't escape. She'd claim justifiable homicide."

"Nice to know you two think I can control my temper." Emily said as she and Hotch got on the plane.

Morgan and Dave just smiled.

"They've been at that for the past twenty minutes." JJ said. "It was getting a bit annoying."

Dave looked at JJ. "That was pay back for the comment on the flight here, wasn't it?"

JJ smiled sweetly. "You'll never know."

Hotch put his arm around Emily as he sat beside her. "Play nice kids. Don't make me kick you off the plane."

Reid, being Reid, said, "So since Emily's letting you sit near her, I'm guessing she forgave you."

Hotch laughed. "Yes Reid, I've been forgiven."

Dave looked Hotch over. "And everything still appears to be attached."

Emily gave Dave a look. "I'm more then a little unnerved that you just checked out my boyfriend."

The rest of the team started laughing while Dave returned Emily's look.

"You're so funny Prentiss." Dave said. "I was just making sure you didn't do Hotch any bodily harm."

Emily looked at Hotch. "Nah, the pain from his stunt is enough for me."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Love you too Em."

Emily patted Hotch's cheek. "I know you do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch groaned as he laid down on his bed. Emily smiled from her place by the door.

"Well I guess sleeping is the only thing happening in that bed for at least a week." Emily said.

Hotch lifted his head to look at her. "Don't joke. It's not funny."

Emily sat down beside Hotch. "Maybe not for you but now that I'm done being mad it's down right hilarious for me."

Before Hotch could respond, his apartment phone rang. Hotch groaned again.

"I'm not answering it." he said.

Emily patted his hand. "I'll get it. You lay there and be in pain."

"Really, love you too Em." Hotch muttered.

Emily gave Hotch a quick kiss before moving to the living room to answer his phone. Her words after she greeted the other caller had Hotch sitting up faster then he should have.

"Uh, hi Director."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I know, horrible place to leave it but it's setting the ground for the last two stories of the season. Don't worry, Em and Hotch are not going to get in trouble. The Director is calling to let Hotch know something. You'll find out in the next story. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! HI PEOPLE! Wow, long time no see. So, I'll say this now, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, and MERRY KWANZA! Ok, anyway, I'm still laughing from Em's comment to Dave and Reid's comment too. Okay, Hasta La Bye Bye people! Kisses~Sarah


	40. Amplification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid worries everyone and Austin gets some good news. Also, Strauss is useful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the second to last story for season four. I've come a long way and you've all been there with me. I really hope you all like where I go with season five. It won't be long now. Onto this story, it just had to be Reid who got infected, didn't it? Come on, as if enough things haven't happened to our Boy Wonder this season, they have to go and throw anthrax at him. Just not nice. Obviously Austin will be in this one and since after the end of season four we won't be seeing Jack for a while, he'll be in it too. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure all the pollen at my work is going to kill me, but that doesn't give me rights to the show.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin groaned as her cell rang. She peaked her eye open and looked at the clock above her TV. It was three in the morning. She shot up. Everything came back to her. The phone call from Emily, Garcia showing up at her door with Jack and Henry and the four falling asleep in the living room, Garcia on one couch, Austin on the other and the boys curled up in Henry's portable playpen. Austin grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"Austin, it's Emily."

"How is he Em?"

"Breathe Austin, he's going to be just fine. We'll be home later this morning and you can meet us at the office."

Austin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Emily."

"No problem. How are Garcia and the boys?"

Austin looked at the three in question, a smile crossing her face as she saw how Jack was hugging Henry protectively, even in his sleep.

"They're great. They showed up not long after you called the first time and we all sort of fell asleep waiting for news."

"Yeah one of us would have called sooner but we got caught up in the case."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that Spencer is ok."

"He is. We'll see you guys in a few hours."

Austin hung up her phone and leaned back against the couch, bringing her hand up to her forehead.

"Austin?"

Austin opened her eyes and saw Garcia watching her, worry written on the other woman's face.

"It's ok Pen." Austin said. "Emily just called, they'll be home later this morning and Spencer is going to be fine."

Garcia exhaled. "He has gone through way too many things this year."

Austin nodded. "He has but it's all part of the job."

"Let's get some more sleep." Garcia said. "It won't be long before Mr. Hotchner and Mr. Jareau wake up."

Austin smiled at the two boys again. "That is true."

The two settled back down, knowing they didn't have long left before their young charges woke.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin hiked Jack further up on her hip as she stood beside Garcia in the elevator. Not twenty minutes before they had received another call from Emily saying they were back and at the office. Garcia was rocking a very cranky Henry, who had been that way since he had woken. Almost as if he knew something had gone wrong on the case. Jack was also acting funny. Instead of being his usual hyper self, he was quiet.

"Is Uncle Spencer ok?" Jack asked Austin.

Austin nodded. "He is now."

"But he wasn't." Jack said.

Austin sighed. "No he wasn't. He got sick while the team was working but he's ok now Jack. Don't worry."

Jack rested his head on Austin's shoulder. "Ok."

Austin exchanged a look with Garcia. The boys wouldn't go back to normal until they saw Reid alive and whole. Young they may be, the two BAU boys knew when something happened with their family. The doors opened and the two adults and the two children made their way into the BAU bullpen. The team was standing around Reid's desk.

"See, there he is." Austin said to Jack, pointing at Reid.

Jack lifted his head and smiled. Garcia noticed Henry also calmed down considerably since they walked in. Hotch turned and saw the four.

"Looks like you have visitors Spence." he said.

Reid looked over and smiled. Garcia and Austin carried Jack and Henry over and handed the two boys to Reid. Jack, being older, was able to sit in Reid's lap without help leaving Reid both arms free to hold Henry.

"You ok Uncle Spencer?" Jack asked.

Reid nodded. "I'm ok Jack."

Jack rested his head on Reid's arm. "Henry and I were worried."

The others shared smiles as Reid moved Henry completely into one arm and wrapped the other around Jack. Emily snuck over to her desk and pulled out her digital camera. Quietly moving back over, she stood just behind Hotch and snapped a picture of the three in Reid's chair.

"Ah you're all here."

The group turned and saw the Director walking over. Hotch and Emily both swallowed after sharing a look. They both remembered the phone call at Hotch's place after the last case.

(A/N: Ok so I'm pretty sure the guy Reid talked to in the beginning of Elephant's Memory was the director of the FBI so that's who I'm using here and instead of pulling a last name for the guy out of thin air, I'm gonna just call him John, which is how he introduced himself to Reid.)

"Director." the team chorused.

John saw the nervous looks on Hotch and Emily's faces. He snorted to himself. Well he was going to have some fun with them but they looked scared enough.

"Relax Hotch, Prentiss." John said. "I had already been informed of your relationship before Prentiss answered the phone the other night."

Emily sighed but Hotch frowned.

"Who told you sir?" he asked.

John cocked a brow. "Who do you think?"

Dave growled. "Please someone let me alone with Strauss for five minutes."

John laughed. "Sorry Dave, she actually has her uses."

The whole team, plus Austin looked shocked.

"Really?" they asked as one.

John shook his head. This group really didn't like Strauss. But then not many people in the building did.

"Yes really but that's not why I'm here." he said.

"And why are you here sir?" Garcia asked.

John faced Austin and pulled something from his pocket. The team smiled.

"This is for you Miss. Hazel." John said, handing a set of FBI credentials over to Austin. "Starting with the team's next case, you are officially a civilian FBI agent."

Austin took the creds. "Are you serious sir?"

John nodded. "Very serious. Hotch and Dave spent about a week convincing me that you should at least be given a trial run while I thought over making you a part of the team but looking over everything I was given on you, it was quite clear to me that you are ready now." he held out his hand to Austin. "Congratulations Agent Hazel."

Austin smiled and shook John's hand. "Thank you sir."

"No need to thank me." John said. "Just do a good job. Now normally civilian agents can't carry weapons but considering what this team gets into," he gave the others a look. "I'll make an exception for you. I'm sure your team can help you acquire your weapon and I expect to see you in this bullpen bright and early tomorrow morning for a formal meeting with myself, Chief Strauss, Hotch and Dave."

Austin nodded. "Yes sir."

"How did Strauss take this news sir?" Morgan asked.

John smirked. "Oh she was spitting fire for a while but she calmed down. I think." he checked his watch. "Well I have to get to a meeting so all of you have a good day, Hotch, Agent Jareau, Jack and Henry can stay as long as you like and I'll see you all later."

The team said bye to John before turning to congratulate Austin. Emily and JJ picked up Jack and Henry so Reid could get up to give Austin a hug.

"You deserve this." Reid said as he hugged Austin close. "And I know you'll be great at it."

Austin smiled and settled her head on Reid's shoulder.

"Thank you." she said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Yay! Austin's an agent! You're all happy with that right? And I know it probably wouldn't happen in real life, which is why I'm once again thankful this is fanfiction. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! WooHOO! I'm hyper, because I've had a LOAD of white chocolate candy today. But I'm crashing fast, because for the last 4 nights, I haven't gone to sleep before 4am. Fun! I'm actually editing, while hiding in my room, from my grandparents. I really hate it when they come. OK, rambling. Loved it to death Lacy! Kisses~Sarah!


	41. To Hell...And Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Austin's first case with the team and it's a hell of a first case. And the ending is just as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. I've reached the end of season four and I gotta say, it's about damn time. I never thought I'd get here. Season four has entirely too many episodes. Ok I'm done whining now. So as I mentioned before since the final two episodes of season four go together, they will be getting one story. To Hell...And Back, gotta say I had to rewatch these two episodes cause it's been a while. They're probably some of the first episodes I saw. And after rewatching them, I can remember why I had to. The whole thing, it's just wrong. And I certainly picked one hell of a case for Austin's first one, didn't I? Normally my stories start at the end of the episode but since the end of those episodes lead up to the season five premiere, I'm gonna do them like I've done all the other two part episodes. I'd say have fun but it really doesn't go here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I've got a good number of stories ahead of me without Jack. If I owned it I wouldn't have to deal with that.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin took a deep breath as she walked into the BAU bullpen. She had gotten a call from Reid saying that the team had a case and Hotch wanted her on it. It was technically her second case, though really the first was just going with Emily to Jacksonville for a consult and Austin wasn't afraid to admit she was a little nervous. Straightening her shirt for what felt like the millionth time, Austin made her way over to Reid's desk where the young genius was sitting.

"Hey, you made it." Reid said, standing to greet Austin.

Austin smiled. "I did. Now if I could get the butterflies in my stomach to go away, I'd be all set."

Reid smiled as well. "I know how you're feeling. I felt the same way before my first big case. But remember, you know how this works and you've been trained. You'll be fine."

Austin exhaled slowly. "Ok, I'm good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood next to Dave and Hotch up on the catwalk. They were watching Reid and Austin talk. Austin had taken the desk right in front of Reid and diagonal from Emily's.

"Think she's ready?" Dave asked Hotch.

Hotch nodded. "Now that Reid got the nervous look off her face, I know she's ready."

Emily smiled. "Everyone's allowed to be nervous Aaron. You can't tell me you weren't before your first case."

Before Hotch could deny anything, Dave snorted.

"Nervous would have been nice." he said. "Aaron was down right terrified though he tried his hardest to hide it from everyone."

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing as Hotch glared at him.

"Dave can you please go get JJ and Garcia so we can start the briefing?" Hotch asked before he decided to risk hitting his mentor and best friend.

Dave chuckled and headed off. Hotch looked at Emily.

"Not a word." Hotch said.

Emily smiled. "I wasn't going to say anything."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin flipped through the file on the jet. She looked at the information William had gathered on all the people he 'killed'. Hotch had just finished telling everyone where they were going and Austin was heading with Morgan and Emily to Detroit.

"It's like he cares about them." Austin said.

Hotch frowned. "What do you mean?"

Austin looked up from the file. "All the details he got, he wouldn't have done that if he was just going to kill them. Not if he doesn't have a specific type. He cares. I don't think he's the one who did this."

The others nodded, realizing Austin might be right.

"Austin, why don't you come with the rest of us instead." Hotch said. "Morgan, Emily, you two can handle Detroit alone right?"

The three nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stood back and watched Austin as she read over the case file again. It had to have been the third time she'd done it since they landed.

"I don't think anything in there's going to change." Hotch said.

Austin smiled. "I'm just being thorough I guess. I don't want to mess up."

Hotch sat down beside Austin. "You're confident that he cares about these people right?" Austin nodded. "Then don't second guess that. If it feels right, then go with it. Even if it turns out to be wrong, never question your first instinct."

Austin closed the file. "Alright, thank you Hotch."

Hotch shook his head. "No thanks necessary. The whole team knows you can do this Austin. The first case is always the most nerve racking but it does get easier." he stood up. "Come on, time to talk to our unsub."

Austin stood and followed Hotch back to where William was being held.

"Now he's only going to talk to who he thinks is in charge." Hotch said. "So he'll probably direct all his questions and answers to me." he looked at Austin. "But I want you to ask and answer whatever you feel you can."

Taking a deep breath, Austin nodded and followed Hotch into the interrogation room. She stood behind Hotch as he introduced himself and then her to William, stating that they were from the BAU.

"You're here to analyze me." William said.

"No we're here to take your confession and find out where you dumped your victims." Hotch said. "Or are you wasting our time?"

Austin watched William's face as Hotch sat down and brought up William's past military history. William seemed to have a blank face up but to Austin and she knew Hotch's trained eyes, he seemed agitated, almost desperate to get some point across.

"Why should I?" William said referring to caring about the people on the street.

"See that's just it William," Austin said stepping forward. "we talked to the people on the street. You were out there every night, taking their pictures, checking off their names in a notebook."

William's eyes didn't stray from Hotch. "So?"

"That's more like a protector." Austin said. "Like someone in the army doing a bed check. You've gone through a lot to confess to a crime you didn't commit."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood on the other side of the glass with a smile. Jeff looked at him.

"What are you grinning at?" Jeff asked.

"Austin." Dave said. "She's doing really well for her first interrogation."

He knew she'd hold her own well out on the streets or when dealing with local LEOs but Dave thought for sure Austin would be at least a little shaky in her first interrogation. This was one of the few times where Dave didn't mind being proven wrong.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid stepped up beside Austin as she poured herself coffee.

"How'd it go?" Reid asked.

"A lot better then I thought it would." Austin admitted. "I was nervous going in but once Hotch started talking to him, I just followed his lead and it was like second nature."

Reid smiled. "Good I'm glad. Hotch and Dave are trying to get Hightower released to us so he can help in Detroit. Hotch wants you to go too."

Austin nodded. "Works for me. You staying here?"

"Yeah Hotch wants JJ, Dave and I to be ready if anyone else is missing." Reid said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Under normal circumstances, Austin would have found it amusing that less then thirty second after they arrived, Emily had already taken up her place at Hotch's side. But given what they had to do, this was no time for laughing.

"Detective Benning, these are Agents Aaron Hotchner and Austin Hazel." Emily said.

"This is William Hightower." Hotch introduced the man between himself and Austin. "He's gonna help us on the ground. These are Agents Prentiss and Morgan and Detective Benning."

All four agents could feel the tension between Benning and William as the two exchanged brief words. Hotch and Morgan split the team, Morgan going with William and Benning and Hotch taking Emily and Austin. The two groups drove to Cass Corner but then went to different areas. Hotch stayed in the SUV while Austin and Emily got out to talk with the prostitutes.

"How are you handling things so far?" Emily asked Austin as they looked for someone to talk with.

"I'm doing ok." Austin said. "I'm pretty sure I memorized the whole case file before Hotch reminded me it wasn't going to change."

Emily smiled. "Yeah he's had to do that with me a time or two. Actually I think we've all done that before." she looked at the younger woman. "But you're holding together ok right? It's not too much?"

Austin shook her head. "No it's not too much. I mean I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing these victims faces in my dreams for a long time to come but I knew that would happen coming in."

Emily exhaled. "Yeah sadly dreams, or more often then not, nightmares are a part of this job. But you learn ways to handle them."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As soon as the motel owner confirmed he'd seen Kelly, Hotch handed the picture to Austin she used the fax machine to send it back to the others in Canada. Then they all climbed back in their SUVs after checking and seeing the car the owner described was gone and headed for the border.

"Do you think we can get the thorough checks up in time?" Austin asked as Hotch floored it.

"We can only hope." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Why would someone who graduated from medical school live on a farm?" Austin wondered out loud.

"Could be any number of reasons." Reid said. "Could be family property or it could just be where he takes his victims."

"Either way, we need to get there before he does to Kelly whatever it is he did to the others." Morgan said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan motioned for Austin to stay between himself and Dave as they crept closer to the barn. Morgan pulled the door open and the four agents and Jeff split into different directions of the barn, looking for any sign that the unsub or Kelly was there.

"Prentiss, Hazel," Morgan called. "check this out."

Austin and Emily stepped up to Morgan and saw all the medical supplies.

"We're in the right place." Emily said.

Austin turned her light to the table beside them.

"I'm guessing it's too much to hope that's pig's blood." she said.

Morgan and Emily turned and saw the metal table covered in blood. The three stood silent. There wasn't any words.

"Guys, find anything?" Dave asked coming over. He stopped short. "Oh damn."

Morgan saw the look on Austin's face. "Prentiss, you and Hazel go search around the grounds, see what you can find."

Emily also saw Austin's face and led the younger woman out of the barn. The second they stepped out, Austin's posture sagged.

"You need a minute?" Emily asked, placing a hand on Austin's back.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, just a minute and I'll be fine." she wiped a hand across her face. "That was,"

"Don't worry about it Austin." Emily said. "We all react differently."

"I'm not going to get used to things like that, am I?" Austin asked.

Emily shook her head. "No but that's a good thing. When you do start getting used to them, it's time to find a different job. What separates us from the people we put away is our ability to be effected by the things we see."

Austin stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Alright I'm ok."

Emily gave her a small smile. "Then let's find what we need to put this unsub away."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Austin spun towards the woods.

"Did you hear that?" Emily asked.

Austin nodded. "Sounded like a scream. But which way did it come from?"

"I couldn't tell." Emily said.

Morgan walked over. "Hey guys, what's this thing?"

The two women turned to the wooden box that Morgan was referring to.

"I don't know as much about pigs as you might think." Emily said.

Austin shined her light on the box. "Looks like what my grandfather kept horse feed in."

"Guys," Morgan said. "that's a hand print." he shined his light on the box cover. "And this looks like blood."

Morgan and Austin stood slightly to the side as Emily used her flashlight to open the box. Then the two shined their own lights inside.

"Oh my god." Morgan said before taking off for the house.

Austin let out a shaky breath. "I think we're looking at more then ten victims."

Emily flipped the other half of the lid back. "There's so many."

The two turned as Morgan returned with Reid, Hotch, Dave and Jeff. Hotch, Dave and Jeff looked into the box.

"These are," Jeff stopped. "They belong to victims?"

"Possibly." Emily said.

Jeff leaned on the box. "Why just the shoes? Where are the bodies?"

"I don't think there's going to be any bodies guys." Reid said by the pig pen. "Pigs are omnivores, they'll eat anything." he faced the team. "By anything I mean anything."

Everyone turned back to the shoes and felt their stomachs drop. Austin took a step back and felt Reid move right behind her, a gentle hand on her back.

"Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." he said quietly. "It'll help the feeling pass."

Austin did as Reid said and after a few minutes, she lost the feeling of wanting to be sick.

"One hell of a first case." Austin said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch followed Emily around the side of the house. He had noticed the haunted look that had settled in her eyes after they discovered the shoes. He stood back, giving her a minute to collect herself.

"You gonna be ok?" Hotch asked, his tone soft. A tone normally reserved for when they were off the clock.

Emily met Hotch's eyes. "This case just keeps getting worse and worse."

Hotch stepped up to Emily and took her hands in his own. Yes they were on a case but there were some times where Hotch threw the rules he and Emily had laid down out the window.

"I want you to lead the search with Austin in the woods." Hotch said. Emily went to protest. "No, it's not that I think you can't handle this but you both need a break from it. This is a lot for Austin to deal with on her first case and I don't want this to be the case that breaks you."

Emily sighed, knowing Hotch was right. If she was around and saw anything else that was as bad as what they had figured out, she wasn't sure she was coming back from it.

"Alright, we'll lead the search." Emily said.

Hotch brushed Emily's bangs aside and placed a kiss on her forehead.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin walked beside Emily as they worked with the local cops to search the woods around the farm.

"What are the chances we'll find Kelly alive?" Austin asked.

Emily moved some brush out of her way. "I'm hoping really good. But we won't know until we find her and Lucas."

"Prentiss, Hazel."

The two turned and saw Morgan joining them. They could tell from the look on his face that he also needed to get away from the farm.

"We found William's dog tags in with the shoes." Morgan said as he joined them.

Austin closed her eyes and sighed as Emily cursed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stepped outside onto the porch and found Hotch sitting on the steps, his head in his hands.

"Aaron, are you ok?" Dave asked sitting beside Hotch.

"Reid just asked me if I ever got the feeling that a case was going to end badly." Hotch said raising his head. "I didn't have the heart to tell him yeah I have. Right now, with this case."

Dave sighed. "I won't argue with that. I've had the same feeling since we got to this farm. But no matter what we're feeling, we can't stop until we either find Kelly alive or we find her body."

"I don't know about you but I'm shooting for alive." Hotch said.

Dave patted Hotch on the back. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin and Emily pointed their weapons at the man about to strike Morgan.

"FBI." Emily said. "Do not move."

The man froze and all three could clearly see that he wasn't who they were looking for. The women put their weapons away and stood back so the man could get off Morgan then they helped Morgan off the ground. The man, Mr. Lang sat down a near by rock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lang's question was aimed at Morgan.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lang." Morgan said while rubbing his arm.

"Can I go now?" Lang asked.

"Ah not yet sir." Emily said as she pulled the picture of Lucas from her pocket. "Have you seen this man?"

She held up the picture for Lang to see.

"That's Lucas Turner." Lang said.

"You know him." Austin said.

"Oh everybody knows him." Lang said. "He's a little soft in the head. You guys wait long enough, he'll wonder back home." he gave them all a look. "Can I go?"

"Yes sir," Emily said. "thank you."

Lang got up, tossed his sack over his shoulder and was off. Emily and Austin gave each other a look.

"What do you think is in that bag?" Emily asked as Morgan took up Lang's seat on the rock, still rubbing his arm.

"Pretty sure I don't want to know." Morgan said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you sure?" Morgan said. "Alright, we'll meet them."

Austin and Emily watched Morgan hang up his cell.

"They've got a fix on Kelly." Morgan said. "She managed to get a call. I don't know but we have to meet the others by the road."

The three took off in the direction that Garcia had given Morgan. As they ran, Morgan ran over the phone call with Emily and Austin.

"So she was alive when she placed the call." Austin said.

"Now we just have to hope she'll be alive when we get to her." Emily said.

They got to the road just as Dave pulled the SUV to a stop. Dave, Hotch and Reid climbed out and Hotch pointed them in the correct direction.

"Should be right here." Hotch said. "This is where the signal came from."

The group looked around. All they saw was woods.

"There's nothing here." Morgan said.

Emily and Austin started calling out Kelly's name. Everyone split up, calling Kelly's name, hoping that they got an answer.

"Guys," Reid said, moving over to something. He started brushing leaves aside and uncovered a hatch.

Everyone pulled their guns and Hotch nodded for Reid to open the hatch. Hotch called Kelly's name down into the opening and everyone felt a small amount of relief settle over them as she answered back. Emily and Hotch went down first and the others could hear Hotch announcing them. The two got Kelly away from Lucas as officers and Morgan came down. Emily and Kelly came out of the opening first and Austin helped Kelly out. Hotch joined them and as they moved away, they heard gun fire and Morgan yelling.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

On the plane, not a single person spoke. There was nothing to say. Not after how everything ended. Yes Kelly got home safely but she'd never be the same again. William had given into anger and the need for revenge and Lucas was shot down for no reason. There was no joking between Morgan and Garcia, the two sat curled up on the couch seat. JJ and Dave were sitting next to each other after a phone call to Henry. Even if the small boy couldn't talk, just the sound of him made his parents happy. Reid and Austin sat across from Dave and JJ. Reid had been trying to read but couldn't focus. Austin just curled her legs under herself and used Reid's shoulder as a pillow. And at the back of the plane, Hotch and Emily sat. Normally they'd try to keep some kind of professional appearance but now Emily sat in Hotch's lap, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms tightly around Emily's waist.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch grabbed his briefcase and stepped out of his office. He looked at the bullpen and found only Emily and Dave there. They were sitting at Emily's desk talking. Closing his office door, Hotch made his way down to them with every intention of getting himself and Emily out of the office for the weekend and away from the last case. Emily looked at Hotch as he joined them.

"You ready?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah let's get out of here."

Hotch turned to Dave as Emily got her bag. "We'll see you on Monday."

Dave nodded his head towards Emily. "Take care of her. And yourself."

Emily stood beside Hotch as he nodded to Dave then held out his hand to Emily. With a smile, she took it and Dave watched the two walk to the elevator together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Hotch used the hand holding Emily's to pull her against his side and wrap his arm around her waist. Emily sighed and tucked her head under Hotch's chin.

"You ok?" Hotch asked.

Emily gave a weak laugh. "Ah give me a couple of days, then ask me that."

Hotch smiled and pressed a kiss into Emily's hair. "I know what you mean." he ran his fingers lightly over Emily's side. "We'll go home, eat and then try to pretend this never happened."

"Sounds really good to me." Emily said.

Just before the elevator doors opened, the two separated, still trying to keep things as professional as they could at work. Though as they made their way to Hotch's car, taking one car to and from work might tip some people outside the team off. Both tossed their things in back and climbed in. The ride to Hotch's apartment was basically silent, Emily's left hand curled into Hotch's right. They arrived and made their way into the building. Hotch unlocked the door and stood back to let Emily in first. They went about their normal routine, taking off their guns, setting down their bags and while Emily pulled her hair into a ponytail, Hotch poured them both a drink. Finishing her hair, Emily walked to Hotch's side and took the glass Hotch offered. Hotch sighed and went to take a drink from his own glass when he stiffened. Emily noticed this and went to ask when she saw the reason for it. Coming around the corner was a masked man with a gun pointed directly at the two of them. As Hotch turned he had to resist the urge to move in front of Emily, not wanting whoever this was to use them against one another.

"You should have made a deal." the man said after cocking his gun.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> This may very well be the longest story I've written so far for the series. I have no real end note. Huh kinda like what Hotch said at the end of the episode. Sometimes it just ends. Only my end comes without the gun shot. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	42. Faceless, Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Foyet's attack on Aaron and Emily has more consequences than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Here we have it. The season five premiere that led to a lot of crying for the entire season. The aftermath of Foyet's attack. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own...well not a lot.
> 
> End Transmission

_~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~_

_Hotch grabbed his briefcase and stepped out of his office. He looked at the bullpen and found only Emily and Dave there. They were sitting at Emily's desk talking. Closing his office door, Hotch made his way down to them with every intention of getting himself and Emily out of the office for the weekend and away from the last case. Emily looked at Hotch as he joined them._

_"You ready?" Hotch asked._

_Emily nodded. "Yeah let's get out of here."_

_Hotch turned to Dave as Emily got her bag. "We'll see you on Monday."_

_Dave nodded his head towards Emily. "Take care of her. And yourself."_

_Emily stood beside Hotch as he nodded to Dave then held out his hand to Emily. With a smile, she took it and Dave watched the two walk to the elevator together._

_~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~_

_As soon as the elevator doors closed, Hotch used the hand holding Emily's to pull her against his side and wrap his arm around her waist. Emily sighed and tucked her head under Hotch's chin._

_"You ok?" Hotch asked._

_Emily gave a weak laugh. "Ah give me a couple of days, then ask me that."_

_Hotch smiled and pressed a kiss into Emily's hair. "I know what you mean." he ran his fingers lightly over Emily's side. "We'll go home, eat and then try to pretend this never happened."_

_"Sounds really good to me." Emily said._

_Just before the elevator doors opened, the two separated, still trying to keep things as professional as they could at work. Though as they made their way to Hotch's car, taking one car to and from work might tip some people outside the team off. Both tossed their things in back and climbed in. The ride to Hotch's apartment was basically silent, Emily's left hand curled into Hotch's right. They arrived and made their way into the building. Hotch unlocked the door and stood back to let Emily in first. They went about their normal routine, taking off their guns,setting down their bags and while Emily pulled her hair into a ponytail, Hotch poured them both a drink. Finishing her hair, Emily walked to Hotch's side and took the glass Hotch offered. Hotch sighed and went to take a drink from his own glass when he stiffened. Emily noticed this and went to ask when she saw the reason for it. Coming around the corner was a masked man with a gun pointed directly at the two of them. As Hotch turned he had to resist the urge to move in front of Emily, not wanting whoever this was to use them against one another._

_"You should have made a deal." the man said after cocking his gun._

_~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~_

Dave raced through the hospital corridors and stopped short as he saw Emily sitting on a bed in the ER, tears running down her face. Collecting himself quickly, he made his way over to her. He had gotten a call twenty minutes before while on a case with the others from the hospital saying both Emily and Hotch had been brought in. They wouldn't say how they were just that he needed to come right away.

"Emily." Dave said.

Emily looked up at Dave and the tears seemed to flow faster. Dave sighed and pulled Emily into his arms, trying his best to comfort her as she shook in his arms. With one hand, he pulled out his phone and sent a group text to the rest of the team.

"Where's Aaron, Emily?" Dave asked quietly after he was done.

"He's in surgery."

Dave turned, not releasing Emily to face a male doctor.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"Agent David Rossi." Dave said. "I work with Emily and Aaron. Who are you?"

The man held out his hand to Dave. "Dr. Owen Myers."

Dave shook Dr. Myers' hand. "Why is Aaron is surgery?"

Myers nodded his head towards Emily. "Agent Prentiss and Agent Hotchner came in about three hours ago. She had a gash on her head and abrasions around her wrists and ankles. He had been stabbed at least nine times and was loosing a lot of blood."

Dave could feel Emily shaking harder as Myers spoke. "Thank you. I'll find out the rest later."

Myers looked at Emily, understanding and walked away.

"Please don't ask me what happened." Emily whispered.

Dave hugged Emily tighter. "I wasn't going to Em."

The others arrived soon after the doctor departed and started asking questions but were silenced when Dave held his hand up. Letting Emily go, he stood in front of her.

"I'm going to fill these guys in on what I know then find out anything the doctor can tell us." Dave said. "Are you going to be ok?"

Before Emily could answer, JJ, Austin and Garcia stepped forward.

"We'll stay with her." JJ said.

"You can let us know after." Austin said.

Dave nodded and placed a kiss on Emily's forehead before motioning Morgan and Reid down the hall.

"What's going on Dave?" Morgan asked.

Dave ran a hand over his face and through his hair before explaining what he knew.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ ran her hand over Emily's hair as the other woman attempted to calm herself down.

"How are you feeling?" Garcia asked, motioning to the cut on Emily's forehead.

Emily reached up and touched it. "I'm..." she shook her head. "I want to see Aaron."

"You will Em." JJ said. "But right now, you need to focus on you."

Emily frowned. "No I need to focus on bastard the who did this."

"Who was it Emily?" Austin asked as Dave walked back over with Reid and Morgan.

Emily met Dave's gaze. "The Reaper. Foyet was waiting for us in Aaron's apartment."

"Can you tell us anything?" Morgan asked.

"I'd really rather not." Emily said. She looked at the others. "I know you guys need to know but right now I can't."

Dave took Emily's hand. "Ok Em, that's fine."

Emily clung to Dave's hand. Next to Hotch, she was closest to Dave. The three had formed a bond and when Hotch wasn't around, Dave was Emily's pillar.

"He's gonna be ok right Dave?" Emily asked.

Dave nodded. "I talked to his doctor Em, he's going to be fine. We can go see him in about fifteen minutes."

For the first time since Emily and Hotch were brought into the hospital, Emily felt herself breathe.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch felt the pull of consciousness and became aware of at least three voices around him.

"Prentiss come on, you need rest after everything you've been through."

Morgan. Straight to the point.

"You know he wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself Em."

Dave. Trying to reason.

"Forget it guys. I'm not leaving until he wakes up."

Emily. Stubborn as all . As Usual.

"You don't even know when that's going to be." Morgan said.

Yes she does. Hotch squeezed the hand that he knew was Emily's in his own.

"He's awake." Emily said.

Morgan sighed. "Emily,"

"He squeezed her hand." Dave said having seen the gesture.

Hotch opened his eyes and saw the three people he had just identified standing around his bed. Before even trying to speak, Hotch took a sip of the water that was held up for him.

"Welcome back." Dave said, setting the water down.

"Emily." Hotch said.

Emily squeezed Hotch's hand. "I'm alright."

"Compared to you boss, she's a picture of health." Morgan said.

"Foyet?" Hotch asked.

Emily bit her lip and shook her head. "After you..." Emily struggled for a second. "he clocked me with his gun. When I woke up he was gone."

After a few more questions they figured out Foyet might be after Haley and Jack and Morgan and Dave grabbed the others to go find them. Emily carefully sat next to Hotch.

"I know what you're thinking." Emily said.

Hotch sighed. Of course she did. In the near year they had been together she could always read his mind. Just like he could hers.

"Just because you have to send them away does not mean you won't see Jack again." Emily said.

"Foyet could easily stop killing and go into hiding and it could take years before we catch him." Hotch said. "What's Jack going to remember of me?"

Emily used her free hand that wasn't holding Hotch's to turn his face back to hers.

"Haley is not going to let Jack forget you." Emily said. "You are his father. He will always now you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily turned as Dave arrived.

"Haley and Jack are here." he said.

Hotch nodded. "Give us a minute."

Emily turned back after Dave nodded and left. "Do you want me to go?"

"Only while I talk to Haley." Hotch said. "You deserve to say bye to Jack too."

Emily gave Hotch a kiss. "Alright, I'll be right outside. Just have Haley come get us when you're ready."

Hotch returned the kiss and watched Emily leave as Haley stepped in.

"She's good for you." Haley said.

Hotch smiled slightly. "She is. Haley,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked over to the others and crossed her arms over her stomach as if protecting herself.

"Guys, if you're ready to hear it," Emily said. "I'm ready to tell you what happened."

Dave motioned for Emily to sit in the free sit between himself and JJ. Emily took the seat and stared straight ahead, knowing if she looked at any of them, she wouldn't get anything out.

"We were standing in the living room and Aaron had just poured two drinks."

Emily started. "I took mine and noticed Aaron had frozen, stiffened up. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I saw Foyet coming around the corner. He had a mask on and a gun trained on us and ours were sitting on the dining room table. We turned to face him and he said to Aaron that he should have made a deal. That's what tipped us off that it was Foyet. He fired a shot past Aaron's head and out of instinct he covered me. We had both tried hard not to let anything show that Foyet could use but that was all he needed. He turned his gun on me and told Aaron to tie my wrists and ankles together with a rope he tossed at us." Emily swallowed as she felt tears building. Dave reached out and Emily took his hand. "He tried to tie them loose but Foyet made him tighten them. Then he smacked Aaron with his gun and knocked him on his back. I thought he was going to shoot Aaron and make me watch him die but what he did was much worse."

Morgan fisted his hands. "He made you watch as he stabbed Hotch."

Emily nodded. "But he didn't do it quickly. He took his time and talked to Aaron as he did. I thought he had forgotten I was there but towards the end he made a few comments about me and I knew he hadn't. After the last time, Foyet sat back and waited for Aaron to pass out. Once he did, he knocked me out. I woke up untied and Foyet was gone."

Dave pulled Emily into his arms as her tears started flowing again.

"Emmy."

Emily pulled away from Dave and saw Jack coming towards them. Quickly wiping her eyes, Emily tried to smile.

"Hey buddy." She said.

Jack let Emily lift him into her lap.

"Is Daddy ok?" Jack asked.

Emily swallowed again and JJ placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Daddy's fine Jack." Emily said.

"Emily."

They all turned and saw Haley waiting. It was clear she had also been crying. Emily stood up and set Jack down. Taking his hand, she led him into Hotch's room. Emily watched Hotch try to put on a brave face like she had.

"Hey buddy." Hotch said. "Come on in."

Emily walked Jack to Hotch's bedside and lifted him up onto it. Hotch placed a hand on Jack's side as Emily sat down in the chair next to the bed. They both noticed Jack looking at Hotch's bandages.

"Don't worry, it's ok." Hotch said. "The doctors made sure that I'm completely fine."

Jack nodded. "That's what Emmy said."

Emily and Hotch smiled.

"And see, I was right." Emily said.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Did Mommy tell you that you two are going to take a trip?"

"Yeah." Jack said.

Emily met Haley's gaze as Hotch explained to Jack what was going to happen. For the first time since her relationship with Hotch started, Emily saw understanding in Haley's eyes. Both women felt tears prick their eyes as Hotch told Jack he was proud of him and leaned forward to place a kiss on his head.

"We both are Jack." Emily said, taking the small boy's hand. "You don't forget that."

Jack nodded. "Ok."

"We'll see you soon." Hotch said. "You take care of Mom."

Jack nodded one more time. "Ok."

Haley came over and after surprising Hotch and Emily by hugging Emily, took Jack and left the room. Hotch reached out and took Emily's hand. Emily moved to the bed and without a word, wrapped her arms around Hotch as they watched Jack and Haley be led away by the marshal.

"We will see him again." Emily said, her voice muffled in Hotch's hair. "I know we will."

Hotch nodded but couldn't say anything. His emotions were too close to the surface and with the team right outside, even though they were family, Hotch couldn't let go.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Ok so I made myself cry. Not an uncommon thing when I'm writing sad or emotional scenes and even watching the scene where Hotch is saying goodbye to Jack makes me cry. There you have it. Let me know what you think, flame policy is once again on my profile page and continues to stand and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! So sad. So angsty! So amazingly written! Great job as always! Kisses~Sarah


	43. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second story I wrote for Aaron and Emily and the writing is...different. It's more romance focused and not so much plot focused. So, bear that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here again. I know I told everyone I'm starting my new series for Criminal Minds and this is part of it. I just happened to have started writing it before I decided to write the series so instead of having it sit around, I'm gonna post it now. This is for Haunted. We all know this one, Hotch made our hearts stop by going into the house with no gun OR vest. Yeah so this takes place when he and Emily get home and also goes over something that Hotch said to Haley in the season premiere. Have fun. Wow there really are just some cases where I need a new ending line.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds, Hotch would not have had to send Jack away and Foyet would be six feet under with a bullet hole in his head. Violent I know but we all know it's what he deserves. (E/N: GO GET 'IM GIRL!)
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch watched Emily's face as she drove him home and knew if she spoke he was in serious trouble. He would admit now that what he had done was stupid and dangerous and he knew that he deserved whatever Emily was going to say or possibly shout. They finally arrived at his place and made their way into Hotch's apartment. It had been hard at first for them to go back into his place but they managed to do it, knowing if they didn't, it would be another win for Foyet and that was something they weren't willing to give him. Emily shut the door and leaned back against it.

"You want to bring Jack home right?" Emily asked, her voice oddly calm.

"Of course." Hotch said.

Emily looked up at him and he was shocked by the fire in her eyes.

"Then why on Earth would you pull such a stupid stunt?" Emily demanded. "I know you're upset about having to send Jack away but the only thing getting yourself killed is going to do is leave Jack in some place he doesn't know with no father to come home to. Is that really what you want?"

Hotch was amazed that Emily was able to keep her tone even. "No that's not what I really want. And I know it was stupid." he shook his head. "I shouldn't have done it."

Emily snorted. "Damn straight you shouldn't have done it."

A fire now sparked in Hotch's eyes. "Now wait a minute..."

Emily stepped forward. "Oh no I don't think so Hotch. Right now this isn't boss and employee talking. This is Emily yelling at Aaron for doing something stupid. And if it wasn't me it would be Dave. You tell me which is worse."

Hotch flinched. Dave would have taken a swing at him. At least Emily was just using words.

(E/N: I bet you that girl is capable of taking a swing or two at Hotch if she was mad enough)

"Now I know you're also upset about missing Jack's birthday." Emily said. "And I am too but you can't let that affect how you work on other cases. If you do, you stand no chance of bringing Jack home at all."

Hotch sighed and collapsed back on his couch. Emily moved away from the door and sat beside him, her anger and fear receding as she watched Hotch's emotions wash over his face. It was only behind the closed doors of either her apartment or his that he let anything show.

"I feel like everyday that slips by is another day Foyet could be getting further away." Hotch said.

Emily bit her lip. "I know you don't need to be reminded but Foyet wants to see you suffer having Jack gone. Leaving would prevent him from being able to see that."

Hotch reached out for Emily's hand and she willingly placed her hand in his. After Hotch had been released their relationship had hit a bit of a bump. Hotch didn't want Foyet hurting Emily as well and tried pushing her away but after a talk with both her and Dave he realized he was only giving Foyet what he wanted by trying to keep Emily away. She was his rock and without her, Hotch was completely lost. At least with her around he had stable ground to stand on.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat down at her desk and let out a sigh.

"How's the boss man doing?" Morgan asked.

Emily faced Morgan. "He's holding together the best he can."

"You talk to him about what he did?" Morgan asked. Given that he saw Emily as his little sister, Morgan had been concerned that it would put a strain on Emily's relationship with Hotch if she said anything.

"I did talk to him." Emily said. "And we sorted it out."

Morgan knew from Emily's short answers that the conversation was something that would stay between just her and Hotch for now and he was ok with that. He just wanted to know that his little sis was ok.

Dave stepped out of his office. "Emily, can I talk to you for a second?"

Emily nodded and stood up. Morgan watched her go, knowing she was about to share with Dave what she kept from him. It hurt but he knew that Dave and Emily were what held Hotch together and in order to do that they both needed to know everything.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stepped into Dave's office and closed the door. Without a word, she sat in one of his guest chairs and dropped her head into her hands.

"Well I guess asking how things are would be stupid." Dave said, taking the chair next to Emily.

Emily shook her head then lifted it. "No it wouldn't be. I just hope Foyet knows he's going to look like swiss cheese by the time we're done with him once we catch him."

Dave smiled. "Ok so I know how you are, how's Aaron doing? He hasn't tried pushing you away again has he?"

Emily smiled. "No Aaron learned his lesson the first time he tried that. He's holding together. I'm not sure if seeing Jack at the beginning of the case was a good thing or bad but I know he needed it."

Dave took one of Emily's hands. "You both did. I know that's why you were down there with him."

Emily smiled shyly. "What? Not buying the overly concerned girlfriend?"

Dave laughed. "If you were the type maybe but Emily the only thing keeping Jack from being at least your step child is that you and Aaron aren't married yet. I know how much he means to you."

Emily cocked a brow. "Married yet? You know something I don't Dave?"

"Let's call it wishful thinking Em." Dave said.

Emily had to admit, Dave was right. Not that the words would ever leave her mouth. Dave's ego was big enough without Emily's help. She did need to see Jack. Not nearly as much as Hotch but pretty damn close. She had spent so much time with him since her relationship with Hotch started and even when they were just friends, she still saw the little guy all the time. Getting him ripped away from them was more painful then Emily thought it would be.

"Hey," Dave pulled Emily from her thoughts. "you will both see him again. We will get that damn Foyet and Jack will come home."

Emily nodded. "He told me that he told Haley he'd spend the rest of his life making this up to her."

Dave knew there was something more bothering Emily.

"You know he's not going to leave you Emily." Dave said. "He did tell you that right?"

Emily shook her head. "I'd love to say he did but no he didn't. He didn't say we would break up when Haley and Jack came home but he also didn't say we'd still be together."

Dave made a mental note to go knock his best friend in the head when he was done talking to Emily. Emily wasn't insecure but when Hotch did things like that, even Dave was wondering what the other man meant. They two talked for a few more minutes before Emily left Dave's office and headed back to her desk. Dave waited until she was settled before making his way to Hotch's office. Seeing he wasn't with anyone, Dave walked in without knocking and closed the door once he was through. Hotch looked up and saw Dave's face.

"What?" Hotch asked.

Dave crossed his arms. "I'm trying to decide if yelling at you or hitting you would work better."

Hotch frowned. "Dave what are you talking about?"

Dave stepped closer to Hotch's desk. "I understand making it up to Haley for putting her through everything but tell and I mean honestly Aaron, are you going to break up with Emily when Haley and Jack get back so you can make it up to her?"

Hotch dropped his pen, now really confused. "Of course not Dave. Why would you even think that? I love Emily."

"I know you do Aaron but it's not just me thinking that." Dave said. "From the way you told Emily, she isn't sure that your relationship is going to continue once Haley and Jack come home."

Hotch cursed. He hadn't even thought about how it would sound to Emily. He didn't want her thinking that it was only a matter of time before she lost him.

"Can you send her in here?" Hotch asked.

Dave shook his head. "Wait until lunch and take her way from the office. We both know Emily's not usually emotional but when it comes to you, no matter what you say, she's going to get upset."

Hotch nodded. "You're right. Could you let her know that I'm going to talk to her and everything's ok or should I?"

Dave smiled. "That I'll send her in for." he turned serious again. "Just remember Aaron, I'm not the only one who will kick your ass if you hurt Em. Derek, JJ, Reid and Garcia will be right behind me."

"I know Dave." Hotch said. "And you have no idea how sorry I am for giving her doubts about our relationship."

Dave opened the office door. "Just fix it and I'll at least forgive you."

Hotch watched Dave walk down to Emily's desk and motion her up to Hotch's office. Standing to close the blinds, Hotch turned just as Emily walked in.

"Close the door." Hotch said. "And please don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen."

Emily looked uncertain but closed the door. Hotch kicked himself for what she must be thinking. He stepped up to Emily, leaving only a few inches between them.

"I'm sorry." Hotch said.

Emily took a deep breath. "For what?"

"For making you think that once Haley and Jack come home, I'd break up with you." Hotch said. He could see tears forming in Emily's eyes. Damn Dave for being right. "It's ok, don't cry. I'm gonna take you out at lunch and explain exactly what I meant the other night." he took Emily's hands and pulled her close. "Just know that I'm not going anywhere no matter what. You're stuck with me for a very long time."

Emily smiled, pushing the tears down even though she knew they'd be back later. "I like the sound of that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood next to Morgan, Austin and Reid as they watched Emily and Hotch come back from lunch. They could all tell by looking at Emily's eyes that she had cried but that was overshadowed by the smile on not only her face but Hotch's as well.

"I'm glad they fixed things." Reid said.

Morgan nodded, arms crossed. "Same. I really don't want to kick Hotch's ass."

Dave smiled. "As long as Hotch sees what he does wrong, he'll always fix it. I don't think we'll ever have to worry about kicking the boss' ass. Emily means too much to him."

Austin looked at Dave. "You've known him longest Dave, think we're looking at the next and what we know will be last Mrs. Hotchner?"

Dave focused on Emily and Hotch standing in Hotch's office. Seeing the look on their faces, Dave was able to answer.

"Derek, Austin Spence I can tell you that it is a very good possibility." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I know since it's going to be a while before I reach season five that this is a mean place to leave you but I like do that. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here!*yelling at Lacy* Lacy you horrible person! D: Why on EARTH would you do that?! Especially to me?! You know how snippy I get! *looks at readers* I was the one to edit her Don and Jess Wedding story, and let me tell you, it took FOREVER to get it out of her! And then forever to edit! But if you've read it, you'd know it's worth it! :D Okay, Kisses~Sarah!
> 
> Hey no yelling at the writer! And you know how much I like doing things like that and everyone will get used to it. At least I hope. No angry mobs yet please. That's not even close to the biggest thing I could drop on you. *clears throat* Ignore that last comment.


	44. Reckoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dave. Just, oh Dave. And Em, what's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. So I noticed I made a mistake when I was getting ready to write this story. The scene where Hotch is watching Jack on the swings, yeah that's this episode not Haunted, where I made a reference to it. So let's pretend for the sake of me messing up that it did happen in Haunted. Sorry. Anywho, in this one, I want to both smack and hug Dave. Now I know what you're all thinking, will his little speech mess things up with JJ? Let me reassure you, I would never do that. JJ is going to understand. Also, even though it didn't happen in the show, we're going to pretend Emily was acting funny during the case and it continues after the case is over. Hotch is going to notice, but will he say anything? Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't have one.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch rolled his eyes as he watched Dave watch JJ. This was annoying. The man could take on any unsub but when it came to confronting something that could be considered a major conversation between himself and the woman he loved, Dave turned into a twelve year old boy with a stutter. The team was out at a bar and while the girls were on the dance floor with Morgan and Reid, Hotch and Dave were holding down the table.

"Dave, I really don't want to have to hurt you so please go talk to JJ." Hotch said.

Dave looked at his friend. "I don't know what to say."

Hotch nodded. He knew that feeling. "So let her do the talking. I'm sure she has something she wants to say."

Dave sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I really hope I didn't screw this up."

Emily came to stand next to Hotch. "You haven't. But go talk to her. She does want to talk."

Dave stood up. "Alright, I'm gonna take her home. This really isn't the place for the conversation we need to have."

Emily slid into Dave's seat and she and Hotch watched Dave go up to JJ then lead her out of the bar.

"Think they'll be ok?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "They'll be just fine." he looked at Emily and saw she was fidgeting slightly. "Emily are you ok?"

Emily looked up Hotch. "I'm fine why?"

Hotch shook his head. Maybe he was seeing things. "Nothing. Ready to head out yet?"

Emily nodded and after saying bye to the others they left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat in the living room of his cabin while JJ put Henry down for the night. He was nervous and he knew JJ could tell. The ride to Henry's daycare and then to the cabin was silent, mostly because Dave didn't want to accidentally start the conversation in the car. He wanted a safe atmosphere for both of them. And the cabin was it given that it was not only his home but it had slowly over time become JJ and Henry's as well.

"Dave,"

Dave looked up from where he was studying the carpet and saw JJ making her way to his side. She sat beside him but turned so she was facing him.

"Henry asleep?" Dave asked.

JJ nodded. "Out like a light." she looked at her hands for a second before looking back at Dave. "We need to talk."

Dave sighed. "I know. I just don't know what to say."

"You could start by telling me that you didn't sleep with Emma." JJ said.

Dave looked JJ right in the eye. "That I can tell you. I promise you Jen that Emma and I never slept together. I needed something to rattle the guy and I knew that would work."

JJ took a deep breath. "Do you regret not marrying her? Not having a life with her?"

"I used to." Dave said. "For long time I kicked myself for not stepping up. For not being with her. That's part of the reason none of my three marriages worked."

"And now?" JJ asked.

"And now I have you and Henry." Dave said, turning to face JJ. "And I don't need Emma any more. Before I met you, Emma was a fantasy I wanted to be a reality. But now I know that fantasy wasn't meant to be a reality. What is reality is you and me and that little boy and I wouldn't trade you two for anything."

Dave could see tears forming in JJ's eyes but her impassive face made it hard to tell if they were good or bad so Dave waited for JJ to say something.

"I was scared when you were talking about Emma that you were just with me because you were settling for second best." JJ admitted. "You have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear you say what you just did."

Dave took one of JJ's hands in his own before placing his other on her cheek.

"You will never be second to anyone." Dave promised. "For as long as you let me you and Henry will always come first."

JJ leaned against Dave's hand for a second before closing the gap between them.

"I love you Dave." JJ said after they separated.

Dave pulled her into his arms. "I love you too Jen. You have no idea how much."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed as he watched Emily straighten up. She was fidgeting again and this time Hotch knew he wasn't seeing things. She had been doing it during the case too.

"Emily are you sure you're ok?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked away from the blanket she was folding that went across the back of the sofa.

"You've asked that twice now Aaron." Emily said. "I'm fine."

"You're fidgeting." Hotch decided to be blunt. "You don't fidget unless something is bothering you."

Emily folded her arms, pulling the blanket against her chest. "I'm just worried about Dave and JJ."

Hotch could tell Emily wasn't telling him the truth but let it go. She'd tell him when she was ready. She always did.

"JJ and Henry have become Dave's world." Hotch said, focusing on what Emily had said. "He'll do whatever he can to fix anything that needs to be fixed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave walked into what had become Henry's room and over to the crib. He smiled as he found Henry looking up at him. JJ had drifted off about an hour before and while Dave had made things right with her, he wanted Henry to know too. Even if the boy couldn't understand. Picking Henry up, Dave moved to the rocking chair.

"I told this to your mom and now I'm gonna tell you." Dave said looking down at the small child in his arms. "You and your mother are everything to me. You may not share my blood but you are my son and one day I hope both you and your mom share my name. I can't even imagine what I'd do without either of you." he kissed Henry on the forehead. "I love you and your mom Henry and I don't ever want you to forget that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Slight tear jerker at the end there and when JJ and Dave were talking but I felt it all needed to be said. I hope Dave wasn't OOC and that you liked it. As for Emily and Hotch, you'll just have to wait for the next story to find out why Ms. Prentiss is acting funny. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thank you for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! I'm sorry for being in and out around here guys. I've kinda just been in my own little, non-crime-fighting-show world. I bet anything though that when school goes back in on Tuesday, I'll get better. Back into my routine. :) Sorry guys! Kisses~Sarah


	45. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out why Miss Prentiss is acting so strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Who else thought that Dave, Emily and Hotch walking away like that at the end was cool? And Emily got to join the boys for a drink. So awesome. I can't really tell you much for this one or else it'll give the whole thing away. I will say this though, Emily's strange behavior in the last story? It's all about to make a whole lot of sense. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer:...*snores*...
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave came out of his office and walked to Emily's desk.

"Ready?" he asked, holding up three glasses and a bottle of scotch.

Emily bit her lip. "I'll join you guys but I'm gonna have to decline on the drink."

Dave frowned. "Why?"

Emily took a deep breath. "I can't tell you before I tell Aaron." Dave continued to frown for a second before the light bulb went on. Emily held up her hand as Dave opened his mouth. "No, I have to tell Aaron first."

Dave nodded. "Well then let's go."

Emily smiled. "I was thinking alone Dave."

Dave placed the whiskey and glasses on Emily's desk, pulled her out of her chair and took her place. "Come get me when you're done."

Emily laughed and with butterflies in her stomach made her way up to Hotch's office. Thankfully the door was open so she just walked in but closed the door as she did. Hotch looked up from his work. He saw the nervous look on Emily's face.

"Em?" he said.

Emily sighed. "I have something to tell you and I know it's a really bad time for this to happen given everything that's going on with Foyet and,"

"Emily stop." Hotch said standing up. He walked over to her. "What's going on? And don't ramble, just answer."

Emily nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm pregnant."

Hotch let Emily's news wash over him. She was pregnant. His girlfriend of a little over a year was pregnant. A smile started to cross his face even as he took in Emily's scared face and shut eyes. He reached out and pulled her close.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Emily chanced opening her eyes. She was beyond relieved to see a smile on Hotch's face. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure. I took a test just before we went to Long Island and went to the doctor shortly after." Emily explained.

"That's why you were fidgety and acting off." Hotch said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Emily looked down, feeling slightly stupid for why she had kept quiet so long.

"With Jack and Haley gone because of Foyet, I didn't want to add another stress for you to worry about." she said.

Hotch sighed and pulled Emily into his arms. "Emily, this baby is a good thing. A very good thing. It is not going to be a stress. Yes I will worry but that won't matter because I worry about you anyway." he pulled back so he could see Emily's face. "You're happy right?"

Emily couldn't have fought the smile that overtook her face if she had wanted to.

"Happy doesn't begin to describe it." she said. "I can't even put it into words how I feel."

"That I understand perfectly." Hotch said. He kissed Emily then pulled her back into his arms. "Thank you."

"For what?" Emily asked.

Hotch laughed. "A lot of things but at the moment let's go with giving me another child."

Emily pressed her face into Hotch's chest. "You are more then welcome and at the same time I thank you for helping give me my first."

Hotch pressed a kiss into Emily's hair. "You're welcome." he turned his head and noticed Dave watching them with a smirk. "Why is Dave smirking at us?"

Emily pulled back and saw what Hotch did. She shook her head. "He had come to my desk a few minutes before I came in here asking if I was ready to join you two for a drink. I told him I'd come but not for the drink. He asked why and I said I couldn't tell him before I told you."

Hotch smiled. "And naturally it took him all of three seconds to connect the dots."

Emily nodded. "He tried to come with me but I told him I wanted to do it alone so he pulled me out of my chair, sat down and said to come get him when we were done."

Hotch looked down at Emily. "How long do you think we can keep him waiting?"

Emily laughed. "If we keep him waiting too long, he'll tell the team before we can."

Hotch frowned. "Good point." he gave Emily another kiss. "Be right back."

Emily watched with a laugh as Hotch left his office and all but dragged Dave back in.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone Aaron." Dave insisted as Hotch basically shoved him inside.

"Not taking any chances Dave." Hotch said. "You're almost as bad as Garcia when it comes to news on the team."

Dave went to protest but stopped. "What's your point?"

Hotch rolled his eyes as Dave set down the whiskey and two of the three glasses on one of the book shelves.

"My point is," Hotch said. "Emily and I are going to tell the team not you."

Dave decided to play dumb. "Tell the team what?"

This time Emily rolled her eyes. "That I'm pregnant Dave."

Dave smiled. "Ah that." his smile soften. "Can I be the first to say congratulations?"

Both Hotch and Emily nodded. Dave shook Hotch's hand and gave him a one armed hug before moving and hugging Emily.

"Congratulations you guys." Dave said stepping back, his smile getting bigger as Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily from behind, his hands resting on her lower stomach where their baby rested. "You deserve this."

"Thank you Dave." Hotch said as Emily's hands move to rest on top of his.

Emily nodded. "Thank you." her smile morphed into a smirk. "Think you can keep this to yourself until we tell the others?"

Dave laughed. "I'll do my best."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily paused next to Hotch outside Dave's cabin door. They could hear the rest of the team inside laughing. Hotch looked at Emily.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Emily shook her head. "Nothing just excited I think."

Hotch smiled. "You think?"

Emily nudged Hotch with her shoulder. "It's mixed in there with my feelings about the baby so I don't quite know what it is."

Hotch pulled Emily close to his side. "Hold onto that. It's only going to get better."

Emily gave Hotch a kiss before Hotch knocked on the door. Dave quickly answered.

"About time you got here." Dave said letting them in. "Do you know how hard it is to keep something from Garcia?"

Hotch laughed. "Yeah Dave, we've all made the mistake of trying to keep things from her. It's a one time deal."

Dave sighed. "I can understand why. Dinner's ready so come on."

Emily held Hotch's hand tightly as they entered Dave's dinning room where they rest of the team plus Henry and Austin were. The three took their seats.

"Ok before we dig in," Garcia said. "what does Dave know that the rest of us don't?"

Hotch and Emily looked at each other. Hotch nodded to Emily and she turned back to the others.

"I'm pregnant." she said. (A/N: I was gonna be really mean and end it there but...)

JJ, Austin and Garcia were the first to react. They squealed and ran to Emily to hug her while the guys moved to congratulate Hotch.

"How far along?" JJ asked.

"According to my doctor, about four weeks." Emily said.

"What was Hotch's reaction?" Garcia asked.

Emily looked over her shoulder at said man. He was standing with Morgan and Reid while Dave went to pick up a fussy Henry.

"I haven't seen the look I saw since before Jack left." Emily said turning back to her friends. "I thought this would be the worst time for us to have a baby but really this couldn't have happened at a better time."

"Is he going to marry you?" Austin asked.

Emily shook her head. "Not right now and to be honest I don't want him to. At the moment, knowing I'm carrying his child and that I have him is more then enough for me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You look different." Morgan said to Hotch.

Hotch frowned. "What do you mean?"

Reid nodded. "He's right, you do look different."

Dave came back with Henry. "He's not different boys, just happy."

Hotch smirked. "We could say the same about you Dave."

Dave laughed as he tickled Henry. "You could but right now we're talking about you being a daddy again not me."

"How'd it go?" Morgan asked. "Emily telling you?"

"She was nervous." Hotch said. "Which is understandable given everything that's happening but once she saw that I was happy she let herself be happy."

"Are you happy?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded, his smile bigger then anyone had ever seen. "Beyond."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night, Hotch and Emily laid awake, not talking just laying with each other, each with a hand resting on Emily's lower stomach. While they agreed that it didn't matter what they had as long as the baby was healthy, both admitted that they wanted a girl. Emily because she had always wanted a daughter and Hotch because he had his little boy and now he wanted his little girl. Emily rolled on her side and Hotch curled himself around her, their hands never moving from their place on her stomach. Sleep had never found them faster.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So I considered waiting on telling you what Emily and Hotch are having but I'm gonna be nice and let you know now. Yes they are having a girl. The two get their baby girl and Jack gets a little sister. Between the BAU family and her parents and brother, Lords help this kid when she starts dating. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! I agree with Lacy, Lord help her. Well, it's snowing here in Georgia. :D :D Of course, right about now Lace is gonna go off on some ramble that's been snowing in Massachusetts since before Christmas. I don't care! This is my first real snow since I was...seven. SEVEN! Ok, that's all. Kisses~Sarah! P.S Next story is the big 5-0 in edits on Criminal Minds for me!


	46. Cradle to Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate Strauss. There, I said it. And this episode just doesn't help. Time for Hotch to step down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. This one's been bouncing around for a while so here we go. We all know this episode starts with a visit from our least favorite person. Yes Strauss. Yes that also means I'm going to start this story with that conversation. But I'm throwing a little something more in there just to make us all hate Strauss more. Though, don't know about you but for me I'm not sure that's possible. Let's find out. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: Can you guess what I would have changed if I owned it?
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch moved to leave JJ's office so she could go home. There was no telling the mental damage Dave could do to Henry when left alone too long. Though Hotch knew Dave loved Henry more than anything, the man was who he was. Best friend or not, there were some stories Dave had told Hotch that he never wanted to know, who knows what he could say to a baby thinking the poor thing would never remember.

"Oh Hotch." JJ called. He turned back. "Em wanted me to remind you that it's your turn to make dinner."

Hotch checked his watch and smiled. "Guess I'm going home too."

JJ laughed. "Yeah."

Hotch gave JJ another smile before making his way to his office. He'd just grab a few files and then be off. He knew better then to leave a pregnant woman alone for too long. He walked into his office and stopped dead. Oh great.

"Chief Strauss." Hotch said.

Strauss faced him. "Aaron, we need to talk. Close the door."

Hotch felt a chill settle over the room as he did as he was told. This was not going to go well.

"There are two things we need to talk about." Strauss said. "And neither are good."

Hotch moved to stand by his desk, hoping he could eye ball which files he needed as Strauss talked.

"The first being?" Hotch asked.

"Your relationship with Agent Prentiss." Strauss said, being blunt as usual.

Hotch shot his gaze from his desk to the woman in his office. Screw the files, Strauss just sent him from annoyed to pissed in record time.

"What about it?" Hotch asked, trying to keep his tone level.

"While I know you have been romantically involved with Agent Prentiss for over a year now," Strauss said. "it has come to my attention that Agent Prentiss is expecting a child, which I assume is yours."

Hotch clenched his hands. She had no right even thinking about his and Emily's child.

"Yes the child Emily is expecting is mine." Hotch said. "But I'm not sure why that matters."

"Well it leads me to my second topic." Strauss said.

"If you don't mind ma'am I'm tired and as you pointed out have a pregnant girlfriend to go home to, could you just skip to the point of this?" Hotch asked, trying and he knew failing to sound polite. He could have left out the comment about Emily but Strauss opened that door.

Strauss narrowed her gaze. "It has been agreed on that you may no longer be fit to run this unit and now that you've gotten a subordinate pregnant,"

Hotch stepped forward, his glare hard. "Do not use Emily and our child as part of your agenda. Our relationship has never effected how we work, in or out of the field and that isn't going to change."

Strauss flinched and broke Hotch's gaze, as most did when confronted with his glare.

"Be that as it may, a decision as been made. Either you step down as leader and take a place as a subordinate on your team and place another of your agents in charge or there will be a full investigation into your actions and I think you know what that means for your team." Strauss said.

She didn't have to say it but Hotch heard the silent 'and Agent Prentiss.' on the end of Strauss' sentence.

"Do I get to pick who takes my place?" Hotch asked.

Strauss nodded. "But make the choice fast Agent Hotchner."

With that she turned and left his office. Hotch clenched his jaw and stared at the far wall of his office.

"Hotch?"

He heard JJ come in.

"Yeah?" he said, not turning to face her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

Hotch sighed. "I don't know JJ. Can you tell Dave I need him here early tomorrow? We have something to talk about."

JJ nodded. "I'll let him know." she bit her lip. "I don't know what just happened Hotch but go home. Talk to Em. Please don't sit here and stew all night."

Hotch looked at JJ and saw her genuine concern. "Wait two seconds and I'll walk out with you."

JJ smiled softly. "Ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from the book she was reading as Hotch came through the door. They had agreed they were going to need to get a new apartment as both of their places only had two rooms and with the baby and Jack, who was coming home, they knew that wasn't enough. But for now they settled on staying at Emily place given that it was the larger of the two. She took one look at Hotch's face and stood up. Something wasn't right.

"Aaron?" Emily said, making her way to him. "What's wrong?"

Hotch sighed as he placed his service gun and back-up in the safe by the front door. He debated the whole way home on whether or not he was going to tell Emily about his last minute meeting with Strauss. The last thing he wanted was to worry her.

"Nothing Em, I'm fine." Hotch said as Emily stopped at his side. The look she gave him was similar to the one she had given him the first time he set foot in her apartment, before there was anything between them. He should have known he couldn't lie to her. "Strauss came to have a talk just before I came home."

Emily bit her lip. "What did she want?"

Hotch led Emily back over to the couch and replayed his conversation with Strauss. Hotch paused when he was done to let Emily process what he had told her. And the first emotion to cross Emily's face was anger. She was down right pissed at Strauss.

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked, trying to rein in the anger. It wasn't very good for the baby.

Hotch rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I'm going to have to step down. I don't see what other option there is. I won't let her put you or the team under a microscope."

Emily nodded. "Ok I understand that. Who are you going to put in charge?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to talk with Dave tomorrow and I'd like you to be there as well." Hotch said. "I'm sure between the three of us we can figure out who can lead the team best."

Emily smiled. "You know it can't be Dave. He'll be so pissed he'll kill Strauss three hours into being chief."

Hotch pulled Emily onto his lap with a laugh. "If I don't do it first on straight principle."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"That evil witch." Dave said.

Emily looked at Hotch. "Told ya."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Dave relax and sit down. We can't change what happened but what we can do is make sure this team doesn't fall apart."

Dave sat back down next to Emily. "Alright so who are you putting in charge?"

"I don't know." Hotch said. "I always thought if I ever had to step down or wasn't able to lead it would be you or Emily that would take my place. But as Emily pointed out last night you'll kill Strauss and,"

"Strauss will take up sky diving before letting me run the team." Emily finished. "Given that I'm not only in a relationship with Aaron but also pregnant by him, she won't let it happen."

Dave huffed. "If you'd let me have at Strauss, it would solve a long list of problems."

"And I'm sure JJ would love bringing Henry to visit you in jail." Hotch deadpanned.

"She'd understand." Dave said.

"That's beside the point Dave." Emily said. "We need to figure out who's gonna be in charge."

"There's really only one option left." Dave said.

Hotch nodded. "I know."

"Derek." Emily said. "Do we think he can do it?"

Hotch sighed. "At the moment I don't think we have a choice. It has to be him. Reid couldn't deal with handling Strauss plus everything else and JJ's got enough on her plate."

"So when are you going to tell him?" Dave asked.

"After this case. I'll work with him during it, get him into the role and then when we get home, I'll tell him." Hotch said.

Seeing the conflicting emotions on Hotch's face, Dave spoke his mind again. "I'm telling you both right now, my final act as an FBI agent will be to put Strauss in a place no one will ever find her."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat at her desk, trying to finish her paperwork but knowing that right now in Hotch's office, he and Morgan were going over the job switch, she couldn't focus.

"Emily."

She looked up and saw Dave. "Yeah?"

"Get your work and come in here." Dave said. "If neither of us can work, it might as well be where no one can see us."

Emily smiled and after collecting a pile of files, made her way to Dave's office. Before she could even set foot in his office, Dave took her files from her.

"You shouldn't be carrying so much." Dave said.

Emily shook her head, a smile on her face. "Dave, it's just files, the baby is fine."

"Don't care, not taking any chances." Dave said, placing Emily's files down on the table in front of the couch in his office.

Emily took a seat on the couch. "How did JJ NOT kill you while she was pregnant?"

Dave shrugged. "You got me on that one. I know there were a few times where she wanted to."

"Between you and Aaron, I may go nuts." Emily said.

"As long as the baby's ok." Dave said.

Emily laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan sighed as he and Hotch finished going over everything.

"I had no idea how much you do man." Morgan said.

Hotch shrugged. "I honestly stopped noticing how much it was, knowing what I was doing was making it easier for you guys to do your jobs."

"Does Em know what you do?" Morgan asked.

Hotch nodded. "She does only because I take it home with me and there have been occasions where she's helped me."

Morgan looked at his watch. "Time to call it quits I think." he looked out Hotch's window and noticed Emily was missing.

"Dave called her into his office about an hour ago." Hotch said. "She's probably asleep on his couch by now."

Morgan smiled. "Baby making her tired?"

Hotch smiled as well. "Yeah, as the pregnancy goes on, I'll probably bring her in here when we're in the office and let her take naps. She won't like it but it's better then her falling asleep at her desk."

"Let me know when you're going to do that the first time so I can set up a camera." Morgan said. "Cause we all know Em's gonna fight you."

Hotch laughed and stood up. "I know. Get out of here and get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, boss."

Morgan shook his head. "That just sounds so wrong." he gave Hotch a wave and left his office. Hotch stood in the doorway and watched Morgan collect his things and leave before grabbing his own jacket and briefcase and moving to Dave's office. With a light knock on the door, he entered.

"Well nice to know I was right." Hotch said, his voice quiet.

Dave looked up from his work and over at the sleeping woman on his couch. "She fell asleep about twenty minutes after I brought her in."

Hotch nodded. "I figured she'd fall asleep."

"I tried to get her to go home with JJ but she wouldn't." Dave said.

Hotch placed his things down in one of the guest chairs. "She wanted to be here in case I needed her."

Dave smiled. "Well I'm gonna go then, take her home."

"I'll locked up when we leave." Hotch said.

Dave nodded and grabbed his things. "See you in the morning Aaron."

"Night Dave." Hotch said. He waited for Dave to close the door before moving to Emily's side, kneeling down. "Em, come on sweetheart, time to go home."

Emily's eyes slowly blinked open and she focused on Hotch. "Hi."

Hotch smiled. "Hi, you fell asleep in Dave's office."

Emily nodded. "I was tired."

"Dave said he tried to get you to go home with JJ." Hotch said. "If you were tired, you should have gone."

"I wanted to be here." Emily said. "Are you done?"

Hotch nodded. "I am and Morgan took it all really well. He was surprised how much I actually do but I think he'll be able to handle it."

Emily sat up, her right hand drifting down to her stomach. "That's good, now we just have to figure out how long he has to handle it."

Hotch sat beside Emily, one of his hands also moving to Emily's stomach. "I don't think I'll be getting my chief position back until we catch Foyet."

"Which we will." Emily said.

"I know we will." Hotch said. "There really isn't much this team can't do." he noticed Emily yawn. "Let's get you home and fed so you can go back to sleep."

Hotch helped Emily stand and once all her files were back at her desk and they both had their things, they made their way out of the office together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So who now really wants Strauss to just 'vanish'? Yeah me too and I'm really thinking we should just let Dave have at her. No one would really turn him in. I mean come on he should be given a medal for getting rid of her. They should all get medals for just putting up with her. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! Can I help? Like really? Strauss eats at every nerve I have. It's 10am as I edit, so uh, if there's mini-mistakes, sorries. :) Kisses~Sarah P.S YAY 50 eppies for me!
> 
> Fifty stories, damn that's a lot. And yeah of course you can help Sarah, everyone can help. Someone really needs to take her down.


	47. The Eyes Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First case with Morgan in charge and things are still changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. So I've always thought the idea of stuffing a dead animal was really REALLY gross. But taking human eyes and putting them in said animals. Um NASTY! So this story starts out with Emily having a nightmare. You'll see what it's about, though I'm sure you can guess. The reason I'm giving Emily a nightmare is because it was my nightmare. Only it was like I was Emily right out of my series. Weird I know. Also we'll see how Hotch helps her deal with it before we actually get into the episode. So have fun.
> 
> Oh and I mapped out how apart I think each episode is, so I could not only figure out how long Jack was gone but how far along Emily's pregnancy is in each story. In this one she's two and a half months. I'll give little updates at the beginning of each story to help you all keep track too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I can come up with some sick ideas but the things the writers of CM come up with, I'm not that good.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked around. She was on the floor but for some reason she couldn't move. Her body wouldn't obey her.

"I wouldn't bother Agent Prentiss. Or is it soon to be Hotchner given you're carrying his child?"

Emily felt her insides run cold. She knew that voice. It was impossible to forget. It had haunted hers and Hotch's dreams since the attack. Emily tried twisting again to get up.

"Really you're just going to hurt yourself more and we wouldn't want dear Aaron finding you in too bad a condition."

Emily growled. "Show yourself you bastard."

George Foyet stepped into Emily's vision and that's when Emily realized she was tied down to Hotch's bed. That didn't make sense. They really hadn't been back to his apartment since finding out about the baby. In fact they had started to process of moving into a new apartment that had three bedrooms, perfect for her, Hotch, Jack, when he came to visit and the baby.

"Now as an expecting mother," Foyet taunted, a knife gleaming in his hand. "you really should learn to watch your language."

"You don't scare me Foyet." Emily said. "Defenseless or not, I will never show you fear."

Foyet laughed. "That's just what Aaron said and yet he lives everyday terrified he'll never see his son again."

Emily snorted. "Shows what you know. Aaron and I know we'll get Jack and Haley back home as soon as we put your sorry ass where it belongs."

Foyet stepped up beside Emily and gently ran the knife over her stomach. Emily did her best to keep a neutral face but her thoughts shifted right to her innocent baby in her stomach. Foyet chuckled.

"What was that about showing no fear?" Foyet asked as he lifted the knife into the air.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily gasped as she shot up in bed, her hands flying to her stomach. Tears streamed down her face even as she saw and felt that her baby was fine, Foyet hadn't plunged a knife into her stomach. It was just a nightmare.

"Emily?"

Emily looked to her left and saw Hotch watching her with concerned eyes. Instead of comforting her like it usually did, it seemed to only make the tears flow faster. Hotch didn't say anything else, he just pulled Emily into his arms and tried to stop her tears. He had woken to her tossing and turning and had tried to wake her up but it seemed her nightmare wanted to play out. Seeing the after effects, Hotch wished he had been able to wake her. He had seen her hands pressing firmly against her stomach and figured the dream had to do with their baby.

"Foyet." Emily choked out. "Stabbed me in the stomach."

Hotch clenched his teeth. They couldn't escape that bastard even in their dreams.

"The baby is fine Emily." Hotch said. "He's not here, he didn't hurt our child."

Emily slowly calmed down, her tears stopping. She made no effort to move from Hotch's arms as one of his hands joined hers on her stomach.

"Dave, Derek and I finished putting together the furniture in the new place last night," Hotch said. "do you want to sleep there tonight?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah that would be great."

"You wanna try to get some more sleep?" Hotch asked. "We still have a couple of hours before we have to get up."

Emily shook her head. "No I couldn't go back to sleep now if I tried."

Hotch held Emily for a minute, trying to think of some way to help her. He knew she needed her sleep, the baby taking a lot of her energy. Then he smiled. She'd been bugging him for over a week now to see the nursery. He insisted she let him and the others decorate it since the paint fumes would be bad for her and the baby.

"How about we head over to the apartment now." Hotch suggested. "You can see the baby's room."

Emily looked at Hotch, a smile on her face. "Really?"

Hotch nodded and was rewarded with a kiss. Knowing Emily wore lounge pants and a tank to bed, Hotch told her not to bother getting dressed, that they'd just take their ready bags with them. Soon they were out the door and driving across town to their new home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily allowed Hotch to cover her eyes as they stood in front of the door that led to the nursery. The new apartment was like Emily's old one. Two floors, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen and living room that were connected. Hotch pushed the door open with his foot and moved Emily into the room. He moved his hands.

"Well?" he asked.

Emily looked around. The four walls were painted to look like one giant field with trees and animals. They didn't know what they were having yet but it worked for either gender. The furniture was all wood, polished beautifully. It was just how Emily pictured.

"It's perfect Aaron." Emily said.

Hotch hugged her from behind. "Feel better?"

Emily nodded, resting her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Much better."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So we're just supposed to take it?" Austin asked as the team, minus Dave, Hotch and Morgan watched Morgan talk with Strauss.

Emily sighed. "Guys it's either this or risk the team being split."

JJ looked at Emily. "You can't tell me you're ok with this."

"I'm not." Emily said. "But Aaron doesn't need to know that. He needs to know that I support his choice. He needs the same from all of you."

"I don't know how I feel about taking direct orders from Morgan." Reid said.

Emily crossed her arms. She had to admit, that was going to be tough for her too. She got the feeling she'd still be looking to Hotch for what to do even after Morgan gave out orders

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily followed Dave into one of the offices at the precinct. She had heard Dave's comment about Morgan being a natural leader and how it was going to be when he had to step down. Knowing most of the anger Emily was feeling about the comment was hormones, Emily still wanted to talk to Dave about it.

"Why did you say that?" Emily asked after she closed the door.

Dave faced her. While he'd dealt with JJ pregnant, he knew Emily and JJ were two different women with two different tempers.

"I was just giving Aaron something to think about." Dave said calmly.

"What, you want him thinking that he'll never get his job back?" Emily asked.

Dave shook his head. "Not at all Em. I want him thinking that maybe Morgan is ready to have a team of his own."

Emily took a breath to calm herself. "He doesn't need to be thinking about that right now Dave. He's got enough on his mind."

Dave found himself nodding. Emily was right. With having to step down, deal with taking orders from someone he trained along with Jack and Haley being gone and Emily being pregnant, Dave really shouldn't have added to the list of things on Hotch's mind.

"You're right Em," Dave said. "I should have picked a different time to say it."

Emily waved her hand. "Don't worry, he probably isn't. I guess I just needed to blow off some steam. Baby likes messing with Mommy's normal calm."

Dave smiled. "You're not taking this job change as well as you're letting Aaron think you are."

Emily looked sheepish. "That obvious?"

"Well the glares at the back of Morgan's head when he separates you and Aaron might be what's giving it away." Dave said.

Emily shrugged. "As much as I hate to do it, again I blame the baby. We don't like being apart from Daddy."

Dave smiled. "You might want to tell Uncle Morgan that before there is no Uncle Morgan."

Emily shook her head. "No I just have to deal with that the fact that Aaron and I can't always be partnered together. Yes we were when he was in charge but he isn't any more."

Dave put an arm around Emily and gave her a squeeze. "Say that with a little less bitterness and people might believe you."

Emily laughed and went to say something but Morgan stuck his head in.

"Hey, we're ready to give the profile, let's go." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan and Emily arrived at the scene and Detective Brantley walked up to them.

"What happened here?" Morgan asked.

Brantley motioned to Hotch, who was standing by the victim and ambulance. "He took him down by himself."

Morgan and Emily moved past Brantley and towards Hotch.

"Hotch," Morgan called. Hotch approached the two. "Brantley says you took him down solo."

Hotch didn't appear to think he did anything wrong. "He wasn't far behind me."

Morgan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Hotch. Since when did this man go against the rule book.

"You know you should have waited for back up." Morgan said.

Hotch gave him a look. "Would you have?"

Morgan looked at Hotch for a moment when shifted his gaze to Emily. When he saw Emily's eyes drop to the ground, Morgan knew he wasn't getting any help from her. Pregnant or not, together or not, Emily was Hotch's right hand and that wasn't about to change just because Hotch wasn't in charge any more. Morgan looked back at Hotch before glancing at the unsub in the cruiser then turned and walked away. Hotch watched Morgan then, as he went to walk by Emily, noticed her smiling.

"What?" he asked, stopping next to her.

Emily looked startled to be caught. "Nothing." she shook her head and let out a light laugh. "Let's go Superman."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan closed his last file then turned his chair and frowned as he saw Hotch was still in his office.

"You are here late." Garcia said, joining him. She had already been home but when he didn't show at his usual time, she decided to come looking for him.

Morgan smiled and explained about the reports.

"Hotch always stayed later then the rest of us," Morgan said. "and now I understand why."

Garcia frowned. "He doesn't have to do them any more so why's he still here? And where's Em?"

"She's in there with him." Morgan said. "Went up there about an hour ago."

"Staying late can't be good for the baby." Garcia said.

Morgan smiled again. "Don't worry Mama, I have no doubt she's sound asleep on Hotch's couch."

Garcia shook her head with a smile. "Hey can you help me get something out of storage?"

Morgan nodded. "Course Mama, anything for you."

Garcia took Morgan's hand and led him down the hall. Morgan noticed right away that they weren't headed to storage but let Garcia lead the way.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch glanced one more time at Foyet's file before looking over at where Emily was sleeping somewhat peacefully. Between her nightmare before the case, the case itself and the baby, Emily was drained and gladly let Hotch do some of her paperwork so she could sleep. Hotch put down his pen and closed the open file in front of him. He knew he wasn't going to get any more done given that he kept glancing at either Foyet's file or Emily every five minutes so he stood up and after collecting his things, went to Emily.

"Hey Wonder Woman." Hotch whispered. "Time to go home."

Emily shifted some. "I'm not Wonder Woman."

Hotch smiled. "Hey if I'm Superman, you most certainly are Wonder Woman."

Emily laughed. "Alright fine, I'll be Wonder Woman."

Hotch helped Emily stand up. "Ready for our first night in our new place?"

Emily nodded. "You have no idea."

Hotch pulled Emily tightly against his chest and just held her. He'd done it more times then Emily could count since Jack and Haley went away and Emily knew he was reminding himself she wasn't going anywhere so Emily let him, snuggling close and resting her head on Hotch's chest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I know I didn't show Garcia showing Morgan his office but I was trying to keep the focus on Emily and Hotch. Also, that thing between Morgan and that vic's sister, as you can tell, it never happened here. I wouldn't do that to you, or Garcia. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission
> 
> Sarah here! Yay! No hurting Garcia. This may have been the first full episode I saw. It was really good. And creepy. But still good. Ok, I'm going now, I'm reading a book called Spin the Bottle, and the grammar sucks. It's a library book, so I can't take a red pen to it. :( Kisses~Sarah
> 
> That's right, this was your first episode. Full one any way. No marking library books, is that what I did wrong? I always wondered why I was glared at when returning books.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I am keeping it in the exact format from ff.net, including opening and ending transmissions, which I am keeping in the story, instead of posting in the notes because, at this point, they're part of the stories.
> 
> Also, my former editor's notes will remain, as well, even if she no longer edits for me. Her work and humor was too good to take away.


End file.
